Pulled into an Adventure
by Lichylichy
Summary: Phineas thinks that videogames are just about the lamest thing ever. So, Smiles decides to prove him wrong. With these three kids, as well as a semi-aquatic secret agent, and an evil scientist, this couldn't possibly go wrong! Right? Third in my Titan Series. Phineas and Ferb content. Phinabella, Ferbnessa, and Smadyson, my personal pairing. Currently being corrected for errors.
1. Crash Landing

**'First off, this is not a sequel to sarsars book, as much as I'd love it to be. Anyone who is a fan of pikmin should read his book. It was awesome! Second, this is a sequel to my stories Ruby Gloom Mambo Jambo and Accidents Happen. Third, I could not wait. I would have wet my pants. *Clears throat.* This is going to be a book in my Titan series, so read my other Titan books: Smiles Away! and Ruby Gloom Mambo Jambo, in that order. Also, to help co-host in this story is everyone's favorite German scientist, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz!'**

**"Hello!" The doctor says as he steps out from behind the curtain. The crowd cheers. Heinz sits in one of the two chairs.**

**'Also, everyone's favorite green haired british pre-teen, Ferb 'Turbo-Ferbo' Fletcher.'**

**"Ello." Ferb says walking out, sitting in the remaining seat. Two chairs are pushed out by Peter the Panda and Perry the Platypus.**

**'And the two O.W.C.A. agents, Agent P and Agent P.'**

***Nrrrrk* Perry gurgled, tipping his hat to the crowd.**

***Squeal* Peter the Panda squeaked. (Yes, that is what Peter sounds like. I heard it in a Phineas and Ferb video game that I own.)**

**"Yeah yeah, move on with the story." Doof said.**

**'Alright alright. Pushy. I own nothing!'**

**"Except Amber Gloom." Ferb replies.**

**"And how about that Nagai kid?" Doof thinks aloud.**

***Nrrrrrrk.* (And Dante Poulsen.)**

***Squeal!* (What about Maruyami?)**

**"And Telematus." Ferb continued.**

***Nrrrrk* (And Smiles.)**

**"And Akuma." Doof continued.**

**'Aren't you the one that wanted me to continue with the story?'**

**"Well yeah but-"**

**~Lichylichy.**

**"W-Wait did you just cut me off?" Doof asked.**

* * *

"Dante?" Ruby asked, causing the boy from the future to start up, hitting his head on the contraption that he was building.

"Ruby! What did I say about scaring me like that?" Dante says, rolling himself out from under the machine that he was working on.

"Hey sis." Amber said, peeking her head from the other side, her right claw replaced with a blow torch.

"Hi Amber. It's time for breakfast." Ruby replied. Dante groaned.

"We were up all night again, weren't we?" He asked.

" 'Fraid so." She said as she left down the stairs. Dante groaned again. Amber placed her left claw on his back.

"Thanks Amber." He said, walking away from the construction-equipment-like crab-like claw.

"Oh my gosh! It's Mr. Buns turn to make breakfast!" Amber yelled, racing down the stairs on robotic legs.

"You do realize that makes no sense!" Dante yelled after the dust cloud.

"Welcome to my world." Misery said, materializing next to Dante, who leapt about a foot in the air.

"Wah! Misery! You scared me half to death!"

"Nah. Death doesn't like it when people die early. It throws him off." She said nonchalantly, as if she was talking about the weather.

"That is creepy."

"Not as creepy as Mr. Buns being able to make walnut flapjacks." She replied.

"Your right. That is more creepy." He replied. They reached the second level, being joined by Iris, Scaredy Bat, and Maruyami.

"Everyone have a good sleep?" Maru asked.

"If you say one more thing about how great mornings are, I will personally tear every feather out of your wing." Yami hissed.

"What's the matter? Not a morning person?" Dante teased.

"You better watch yourself human. I am a monster after all." Yami hissed, purple saliva flying from his mouth.

"Yeah yeah." Dante replied, shrugging the comment off, causing more growling from Yami. His siamese twin stopped, trying his best to calm him down, to no avail.

"So... how was your sleep?" Iris asked, cozying up to Dante's side.

"Sleep?" He replied, letting out a roar of a yawn.

"Oh no. You weren't working on that project again were you?" Iris asked.

"Affirmative." Amber replied, poking her head from behind the corner.

"Dante, the machine will be built on its own time. How about you help us plan a party?" Iris offered.

"Sounds nice and all, but that machine may be the only thing that will save our butts!" Dante said grumpily.

"Well, a break every once in a while is good. *chuckles to self* Would you not agree?"

"Is that Boo Boo?" Dante asks, sending Scaredy running.

"Calculating. Conclusion reached. That wasn't very nice." Amber said.

"Big deal." Dante said, shrugging. "Not my fault that he is scare of his own shadow." He walked off, leaving the girls to talk between themselves.

"I don't like the way he's acting." Iris said sadly.

"Computing... Conclusion reached. Dante has been working a long time, rarely sleeping. Solution... He needs a nap." Amber replies. "I have needed my back-up battery cells to keep me awake over the last few days. Human components... exhausted. Condition: tired. Dante's condition: ehausted and stressed. Solution... give him space."

"Space?"

"That is the logical choice." Amber responded.

* * *

"I'm worried about Dante." Ruby said, grabbing some plates from the cupboard.

"Well, you can't exactly mother him, even though you are technically a few hundreds years older than him." Telematus said, pouring orange juice into a cup with the power of his mind. A plate floated up from the pile and caught the flying flapjack. "Nice shot Mr. Buns!" Telematus yelled over to the pile of socks-turned-stuffed-animal that had the pan over the stove, another pancake in the making.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

"Can you hand me the left-handed franj tuner?" Smiles, eight year old inventor asked, holding his hand out for the specialized sewer plumbing tool, which was handed to him by Perry, an anthropomorphic platypus in a fedora. "Thank you." He ratcheted for a minute.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Phineas asked.

"Well, it was your idea. It will be great."

"Are you sure?"

"Course I'm sure. Besides, we called Doof over. With all of us together, this will be the best-!" Smiles yelled.

"Quiet! I need concentration." Doof yelled, wiring everything together into a button.

"Doof! No selfdestruct button!" Ferb yelled without even looking. Doof slapped his head.

"Dumkopf!" Earning a gale of laughter from the other inventors and the platypus.

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz? What are you doing?" Isabella asked in confusion, entering through the gate.

"Phineas wasn't sure that this baby-" Here Doof pats the underside of the invention. "-Was going to be completely safe. So, Smiles gave me a call. It sure does feel good to make an invention that actually won't be thwarted. Then again, this invention isn't evil." Doof held his chin, pondering for a moment.

"Big deal. It isn't evil." Smiles replied. He stands on the platform in the middle of the invention, hooking up one of the O.W.C.A. Auto scan replicators to the four laser turrets that were on all four corners of the square platform.

"Well... what is it?" Isabella asked.

"Videogame Simulator." Smiles replied, examining the laser was attatched correctly. "Phineas says that videogames are dull because there is no real reason to play them. So, my idea was put you in the game. Brilliant huh?"

"What if you die inside of the game?" Isabella asked, concerned for her adopted brother and her boyfriend.

"Then, you are instantly transported back here, unharmed." Smiles replied. "In the game, that is your digital body, outfitted with your soul. So, as soon as you want to quit, you just say so. No problem." Smiles smirked. "Brilliant, even by your standards, eh Phineas?" Smiles chuckled.

* * *

"Great breakfast!" Dante yelled, running back up the stairs.

"Halt! Food units not completely consumed!" Amber yelled.

"I'll go get him." Ruby said, leaving her half-eaten flapjacks on the table and ran up the stairs after him.

"I'll help her." Misery said, getting up and running after her.

"Why not? It seems like an interesting predicament." Telematus said, levitating up the stairs after the first three.

* * *

"Alright. Game disc: Active. Power levels: Stable. Flux capacitor: Operational." Doof read off the list.

"We are almost ready. Prepare yourselves, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Prepare for the most amamzing invention ever in video game history!" Smiles rallied up the group of kids in front of him, while Phineas and Ferb were busy with the last minute details. "Did I ever say that I had a severe case of stage fright?" Smiles whispered to Ferb. Ferb shook his head. "Oh."

"We're done!" Phineas said, stepping away from the machine, wiping the grime off of himself with a rag.

* * *

"Almost done." Dante grunted, ratcheting while a blowtorch, held by what appeared to be a hand at the end of a slinky, was burning a satellite onto the top of it. At that point, Telematus floated into the room, flanked by Ruby and Misery.

"Come on Dante. Just finish breakfast."

"Almost done." Dante repeated, more to himself than to the other three. Misery grabbed the leg of the boy of the future and pulled. A lightning bolt flew in through the unfinished roof, hitting the machine, Dante, Ruby, Misery, and Telematus.

* * *

"Testing... now!" Ferb yelled, throwing a switch.

"Behold! The first awe-inspiring images from beyond our dimensional reality!" Smiles yelled as the red beams collided with each other, making a tennis ball sized portal in the middle.

* * *

Sparks. Sparks travelled over everything in the room. White sparks travelling from Telematus, black from Misery, and the blue ones from the malfunctioning gadgets of Dante. Telematus slammed against the wall, unknowingly hitting the call button on his phone.

* * *

*RRRIIIINNNNGGGG!* A phone called from the audience.

"Well, that ruined the moment." Smiles said, upset. Suzy pulled out a pure white cell phone, and her eyes grew wide as blue, white, and black sparks rose from the cell phone, heading towards the biggest source of power, the Videogame Reality-inator (Doof wouldn't help unless the device was named after his usual inventions). However, the sparks had to go through one thing first: Smiles. And they did just that, going through his stomach and hitting the red ball of light on the other side. A bright yellow flash, and a ball of light of the same color travelled down the sparks, into Smiles who screamed, and changed into a purple ball of light, and was pulled back into the rust red ball. The yellow ball travelled into Suzy's phone...

* * *

There was a bright flash of yellow.

* * *

A blood red ball of light was pulled out of the phone, into the deeper colored red, and then the T.V. screen over the rest of the machine came down, revealing the title screen of the game that Smiles chose. Doof, wasting no time, ran over to the console and started typing.

"Game disc: Playing. Power levels: Unstable. Flux Capacitor: Fried. Smiles and another individual was sucked in. Status: Alive." Doof shook his head sadly. "That's all I can say."

* * *

(Smiles POV)

I feel pain. Bad. But that means I'm alive. Good. I appear to be wearing, for lack of better words, a fish bowl on my head. I also am wearing some sort of cloth all over my body. I am scrunched against someone else, who probably hasn't reached conciousness. Wait! I could feel a handle! What a stroke of pure luck! Or someone else's incredible stupidity. Or maybe a combination of both. Anyway, I pull the handle, causing me to fall out, whoever I was scrunched up with to fall onto the floor, me underneath, with a loud clatter.

"Stowaways?" A voice asked. Before I could open my eyes, however, wherever I was was shaken violently, and I could tell we were falling. The ground became very hot very fast. I lost conciousness again.

* * *

**And there. I'm very efficient! And I have great work ethic! I can probably churn out stories of slightly above average quality at a nice pace. ~Lichylichy.**


	2. Pikmin, Pikmin, the magical plantimal!

**"So... what exactly happened last chapter?" Doof asks. Everyone shrugs.**

**"I think one of our inventions malfunctioned." Ferb replied. Loud bouts of gasps, followed by murmering.**

**'No. It involved magic, lightning, and a bad case of diarrhea.'**

**"I don't remember any diarrhea." Doof replied.**

**'My diarrhea.'**

**"Ewww!" Audience groans.**

***Nrrrrrk.* That's nasty.**

**'Well sorry that I got sick in the middle of the last chapter. Also, Sierra. I really do like your insight. I need your guys reviews, cause it helps me along with the story. Also, maybe the answer about Smiles is in this story, maybe it isn't. It makes me evil that way. }8)'**

* * *

(? POV)

My head. I guess that's what popcorn feels like. I wonder if everyone is alright. I force my eyes open. Sunlight filtered in through the glass in front of me. Wait... glass? I feel around my head. Apparently, I was wearing some sort of glass dome. I breathe again. Alright. Now on to the next thing. Sunlight. Oh no! Misery is dead! No. Wait. Misery is a banshee. Banshees don't die... not easily. That must mean... I glance around.

"Ruby, I don't think we're in Gloomsville anymore." Ruby Gloom says to herself, taking in the forest scenery.

* * *

(? POV)

What happened? My head. What happened? I slowly, painfully get to my feet. I look around. Wait! My ship! It's destroyed. I pull out my notepad. I write when I'm stressed. It's something I do. I scratch quickly...

_My name is Captain Olimar. While travelling through space, my ship was struck by a meteor... I must have blacked out, and I awoke on the surface of a wierd planet. With so many parts lost, the skeletal hull of my beloved Dolphin is a painful sight._

I take a closer look. Oh no.

_The engine is gone... I'm stranded._

I check my atmospheric data, and recoil in shock.

_To make matters worse, my atmospheric sensors indicate this planet's environment contains high levels of poisonous oxygen._

All of a sudden, the life-support system on my back started to spark violently. After putting out a small fire that formed (who knew that rolling in such flamable material would actually put it out?), I checked to make sure everything was functional. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

_My life-support systems can function for only 30 days. If I can't repair the Dolphin by then... No! Better not to think about it. I must find the missing ship parts!_

Alright. I look around, hopeful that deus ex machina was just around the corner (would I ever regret that statement). I stand up and walk to the end of my confinement. There was a huge brown wall, and I decide to whack it a few times. I pulled back and let one fly... To my great surprise, the material folded slightly where my hand hit, but remained strong. To my left and my right, there were several odd plants. I whack one and to my great surprise, the middle of the flower falls, which is a pellet. Fascinating. I poke the item.

_I have discovered an odd flowering plant. After being whacked a few times, the stem will retreat back underground, leaving behind the pellet that was once in the middle of the flower. Said pellet... appears to be crystallized nectar. But the color, so vibrant. Does its color mean anything? I must expirement at once!_

Glancing around, I noticed something brown, half-buried in the dirt. There appeared to be a burn mark on one side, so I step closer for a closer look. All of a sudden, a flower bursts out of the top, rotating at a rapid pace. Intrigued by this turn of events, I cautiously take a few steps closer. Which, as it turns out a few seconds later, was a very bad idea. I was sent flying as it wrenched itself from the ground, landing on he ground on three spindly legs. Out of the flower shot a single red seed, a leaf flowing above it. It landed in the ground, immediately sinking into it so the small leaf was the only thing that could be seen.

_A strange thing _(for lack of more proper classification) _has appeared before me. I had barely begun my search when it reared up as if it were waiting for me. It then dropped a single seed. What is it? Is it alive? Is it a machine? It resembles a vegetable on my home planet that we call an onion. I shall call this an Onion too._

I look up from my log, and to my great surprise there was a sprout about half my size in the dirt, where a seed was not a minute before. It swayed gently, unaided by any form of wind. The leaf appeared to give off a light. This fast growing plant was fascinating. I've decided to research it alive before uprooting it and having a peek at the inner workings.

* * *

(Smiles POV)

**I couldn't very well say ? POV. We all know he is the last one, so the whole ? POV here would make no sense.**

My head. Ouch! My back. I try getting up. To my great horror, my purple eyes meet bright red eyes of the cave dwelling... wollywog. I scramble to my feet, ignoring the pain. I run, just as the wollywog had become air-borne. Faster Smiles. Glancing back, I can see that I could easily outrun such slow a beast. Unfortunately, I run straight into a metallic... something. That's what you get for not looking where you're going. The thing in front of me turns, revealing aquamarine eyes and a red snout. Oh no. I drop to the ground as a blast of fire came from the creature's snout.

"Screw you, Firey Blowhog!" I yell, taking to my feet and running past it, along with three of its brethren. I stop for a rest at the pass, which only lasted a few minutes as bread loaf sized bugs started coming out of the ground. Come on, how could I have forgotten the shearwigs? In a second of pure instinct, silver flashed and every shearwig, about four of them, were dead, throats slit. For once, I'm glad for the knife that I always had in my pocket. Well, might as well check, right? Running into a small pool I found what I was looking for. The brown onion, firmly planted in the ground. Now let's hope that Olimar isn't the only one that can cause these to pop out of the ground. I take a tenative step into the water. Closer... closer... Ploof! The flower popped out of the hole in the top of the Onion, spinning wildly. I turn and run into the pellet posies, just as the Onion had pulled itself from the ground. I turn, looking for a blue Onion. My eyes widen in horror.

* * *

(Olimar's POV)

_Fascinating. In about ten minutes, the creature before me had transformed from a leaf to a bud to a flower! While this doesn't really make any sense, I decide that it has reached the last of its metamorphosis._

With that written down, I lean over the flower, grab onto the stem, and pull. With a slightly comical pop, I am left with the stem in my hand... and to my surprise, a creature attatched to the stem.

_The flower was a creature, not a plant. Perhaps I should name it Flowermin, because of the flower on its head? No, there are also leaves and buds. Plantmin? That sounds stupid. Hmm..._

I glance at the creature. I try imagining it with a leaf. That's it!

_These creatures greatly resemble Pikpik carrots, it is quite amazing I didn't realize that before. Maybe these are distant cousins? Would they taste good? Well, I already have a nice supply of space noodles, so eating it would be a waste. Hmm... upon second glance, this creature's hue matches that of the pellet that I have observed earlier. Maybe if I toss it over to it..._

I hesitantly grabbed the creature by the stem, and threw it at the pellet. The creature, to my surprise, picked up the pellet, and while chanting rhythmically, it started walking back to the onion. The pellet being my only sample, I try to get his attention. Rustling through my pockets, I pull out a whistle that I got from my fellow employee and friend, Louie. It allows the person to send a whistle to a certain area in range. I whistle in the creatue's area, causing it to leap up in surprise, drop the pellet, and then run over to my side. Fascinating! Well, there are more pellets around here. I toss the creature back onto the pellet, which carried it under the Onion, the pellet hovered there, as if deciding if falling was worth the trouble. The pellet then shot into the Onion, and to my surprise, two more seeds shot out!

_These creatures, I think I'll call them Pikmin, will carry pellets back to the Onion, and thus continue the species. Perhaps at the sacrifice of the research of the specimen around me, I could further the species._

* * *

(Ruby POV)

I wasn't sure where I was. All I did know was that I was probably far from Gloomsville, and my arm hurt. Glancing to my right side, there was a mechanized item, a bright red base, and a circling radar. As interesting as this device was, it was on my arm, keeping me from getting up. And despite how cute the creatures below me were, they had huge fangs. And you don't have those for no reason. **(Tell that to Goombas. They have knife-like fangs, but all they do is walk into their enemy's feet.) **I tug, I pull, but it wasn't going to come loose anytime soon.

* * *

**Why is Smiles so surprised? What will happen to Ruby? How will Olimar leave the Planet of the Pikmin? Will I ever get lunch? All of these answers and more will be revealed next time! ~Lichylichy.**


	3. End of Day 1

**"And so I said, oh really. And she said 'Yes really.' " Doof continued.**

***Squeal.* Is he ever going to stop?**

***Nrrrrk.* Probably not.**

**'I'm a little wrapped up at the moment. I don't own anything that I don't own.'**

* * *

(Adyson POV)

I was there instantly. When I heard Smiles might have been killed, I nearly died inside. But he could be alive. He must be. Everyone was watching the screen. On it there was a spacemen plucking flowers from the ground, and the flowers followed him around. They then started pushing a cardboard box. It was a wierd game. Perhaps it was Smiles's game? Yeah, that was probably it. Turning my attention away from the game, I search the crowds for Phineas. Instead, I see Dr. Doofenshmirtz conversing with a little girl. That's it! Doofenshmirtz rigged the machine to shoot Smiles! That must be it! I charge, intent on taking him down.

"-by Telematus." The little girl was saying.

"I refuse to believe that a person could lift things with their- OOF!" He yelled, as my foot connected with his face. He was on the ground before he knew what hit him, and I had his lab coat balled in my hands.

"What- did- you- do." I say slowly.

"Oh sure. Whenever something goes wrong, everyone blames the evil scientist." Doof said angrily. I was wrenched off of the evil bastard, flailing and screaming.

"Ady! Ady! Calm down! What happened happened. Just let it go. He's probably alive." Isabella said, trying to keep me off of him, along with the rest of Troop 46321. No! I have to blame someone!

"Bring him back! Bring him back!" I sob, trying to keep tears from my eyes.

"Phineas is working on it right now." Gretchen said, pushing pulling my left arm back. I go limp. What else could I do?

"Well, I have good news, and bad news." Phineas said, coming up to us, wiping his hands with a rag. He gave a quick kiss on the lips to Isabella before continuing. "We know that Smiles, and another person were taken into the game, and are indeed alive. However, there is no way to even make contact with them at the moment, let alone pull them out. Ferb and I are doing are best-" He is stopped as I wrenched him into the air.

"You can go through space, time, and dimensions." I say slowly. "And you can't pull two people out of a videogame."

"It isn't that easy." A new voice called. Everyone froze. Suzy's phone vibrated, and everyone ducked, fearing a second wave of energy. The phone floated in the air, flipping open by itself, and out popped... people? They sort of looked The first to hit the ground was a girl, with a faded-blue-grey victorian dress. After her shot one of those scythes, like the ones they used for farming way back when, landing comically on top of her head, blunt side down.

"Ow." She said sadly. She gets up, brushing the grass from her dress, and then leaned over and picked up the scythe. The next out was a kid with a backpack that appeared to be stuffed to capacity came out, landing next to the girl. The third out had unnatural white hair, belly-flopping onto the ground.

"That's it. I'm drained." He said, his lids tightly closed. Clouds, came from the horizon, covered the sky in a matter of seconds of the strangers' arrival.

* * *

(Smiles' POV)

I was the Pikmin expert. But I never remembered this. I stared glumly at the sprout in the water. I knew that today would last until Olimar got his engine back, but I just don't get it. Purple. Much like my hair, maybe a few shades darker. A purple onion. And thus, a purple pikmin. Of course, that is impossible. There is no such thing as a purple onion. Yet, right before my eyes, there it was.

I pluck the pikmin. Grabbed it by its pink flower and pull its fat body to the shore. That wasn't an insult. This pikmin was 'stocky' as the Research Pod put it, the equivalent to ten regular pikmin. It could lift ten times that of a normal pikmin, and weighed ten times as much. However, they near-instantly drown, and they have slow carrying speeds, so you usually accompany purple pikmin with white pikmin. Purples are overpowered, so they are limited to five-pikmin candypop bud flowers, the only way to get purple pikmin... until now.

Once we got safetly back on land, I just stared at the pikmin. I won't be able to prograte the species today. The day that I could probably do the best in prograting the species. I started slamming my head against the wall. I do this for a full minute, until I heard pained squeals. I turn over to see the purple doing the same thing that I was doing just a second ago, yelping in pain after every time. I quickly grab its head to stop it. All pikmin are cute in their own way. Purples were baby-like cute. You know, they were baby-shaped. Sort of pudgy with those big eyes. Anyway, I guess all I could do at this point, was wait. The purple stared at me, curious.

"Hey. How are you doing?"

"Fine."

"..."

* * *

(Olimar's POV)

25 flower pikmin. After glancing thoroughly through the entire area, and after realizing that the stone wall couldn't be broken by red pikmin, I've decided that I found all of them. With a special whistle command, I commanded the pikmin walked over an picked up the engine and started walking to my downed craft.

The Dolphin immediately sucked it up, flipping right side up, and with the engine, it repaired some of the minor damages. I couldn't help it. I did a little dance right there. I chuckled as I watched the pikmin try to do the same, but ended up tripping over their own feet. It was getting late, as if time stood still until I got my engine. The pikmin ran back to their Onions. I took out my journal as the ship started up. I glane out of my canopy, and freeze in surprise. The Onion was lifting off with me. I take out my journal and make a few comments on the Onion. I think for a second as I pass over a forest. Write about it.

_What had happened to the stowaways on my ship? I'll search for them as well. It appears that they weren't at the crash site, but I assume that they are still alive. I don't know who they are, but you never leave a person in need. I just hope they found a way to get off of the planet's surface, or a nice place to hide. I'll search for them tomorrow as well._

* * *

Phineas gasps in surprise. The other kids turned to him.

"That wasn't in the original game!" Phineas fists pumps. "They're alive, I just know it!" But the next thing took the cake.

_I am Smiles Garcia-Shapiro. Olimar has a journal that he uses to communicate with the player, so I guess that I could at least try. If this actually reaches anybody, I am fine. I have managed to successfully life off from the planet's surface by hanging onto an Onion that I have found in the Forest Navel._

"He's got the Blue Onion!" Phineas yelled. He did another fist pump, very unlike him. "He probably has fifty pikmin!"The computer made a new page. The clicking continued.

_Unlike what I originally hoped, instead of finding a Blue Onion in the pool, there was a Purple Onion. This makes no sense, but it is there. I couldn't exactly make more Pikmin, because it was in the middle of the pool. I barely was able to save the pikmin that I had with me by throwing it at one of the legs of the Onion, which worked pretty well. I hope I make it through the night. The suit works in the amosphere, but I am scared of what will happen after the Onion enters the atmosphere. So... if I don't make it. Adyson, besides Ferb and Isabella, you were one of the only people to actually treat me like I had feelings. I love you. With all my heart. _The page is turned to a new one, and slowly a heart is formed. Two letters in the middle. S+A.

"Awww." A collective cry came from all of the girls. Everyone went back to talking, until once again the screen started scrolling.

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what happened. All I remember is that lightning strike. The next thing I know, I am stuck in a forest, a bright forest. I know that I am no longer in Gloomsville. I hope I live through the night. It really is hard to write with only one hand. My right arm is currently pinned under a machine with a whirring radar, it is actually getting a little annoying. Well, my arm is getting tired, so that's all._

_Love,_

_Ruby Gloom_

"Ruby!" Misery yelled. She was about to run up to the machine when Telematus's hand appeared on her shoulder.

"With your luck, the machine would explode. We wouldn't want that, would we?"

"But... I have to do something."

"How do you think we feel? They took our powers with them." Telematus replied.

"Who are you, exactly?" Doofenshmirtz asked, stepping forward. Good question. Dante's eye piece, the only thing that still had power, dropped over his eye.

"Ah yes. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Age 47. You are a mad- no wait. _Evil _scientist. Your nemesis is Perry the Platypus. You are currently divorced an have one daughter, and until quite recently the leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N."

"Wow. H-How'd you know that? Wait. What do you mean I'm not the leader?" Doof asked, obviously upset.

"I'm Dante Poulsen. Age: 13. I guess you could call me a know-it-all." Dante replied, shaking his hand, ignoring the last question. He then turns to the machine. "Hmm... it appears that the machine was zapped by a large amount of our energy. Hmm... note: Never combine magic and machine." Phineas shakes Dante's hand, surprised when Dante said his name and age, with only an eyepiece to go off of. Telematus shook his hand next, while standing on three of his fingers on his right hand. Phineas then turned to Misery, hand extended.

I'm not going to shake your hand." Phineas withdrew his hand. Just as a bolt of lightning struck her on the head, causing her hair to frizz out and her to be caked in soot. "And, that's why."

"Someone isn't concentrating." Telematus said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up Psyho-brain."

"Make me, Lightning-rod."

"Oh I will." Misery replied, pulling the scythe in front of her. Phineas ran forward and snatched the scythe from her hands before she knew what happened. It immediately sank into the ground, pinning Phineas's hands.

"Wha- What the? This thing weighs a ton!" The entire Fireside Girls squad gathered around, trying to lift the scythe from the ground. It didn't even budge. Misery shoved them aside, and hoisted the scythe out with one hand, swinging it onto her shoulder. "Y-Your not human." Phineas said, his face turning white.

"What was your first guess? The Million-Ton Scythe, or the eyes?" Telematus snickered.

"For once, would you two just shut up! I don't care if you're opposites! I want quiet!" Dante yelled, slamming a shoe on the ground, sending a slight shock wave through everyone.

* * *

**And that ends this chapter. Stay tuned! ~Lichylichy.**


	4. Hey look! It's noon!

**"Hey. That was quite the entrance that the Ruby gang had last chapter, eh?" Doof asks. There is nods all around the round table.**

***Squeal.* What about that Purple Onion?**

**"It seems that things are going to get interesting really fast." Ferb said.**

**'I guess. Things aren't all... right in the World of Pikmin. You know, the Purple Onion where the Blue Onion should be. That should make you wonder, where is it, or is it gone for good? Well, we should find out sooner or later. Piklopedia copyright of Nintendo. Just thought you should know.'**

* * *

_Day 2 (Pikmin Time)_

(Smiles' POV)

The night was done. I was cradled in the spindly legs of the Purple Onion. It was almost time. I push on one of the legs, causing the Onion to move in that direction. Leaning forward, the Onion headed towards the atmosphere. Fire streaked on the suit that I was in. I wasn't going to make it. I love you... Adyson... I'll miss... you...

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

I can't believe it. All those huge, scary monsters. And they didn't bother me... or they didn't see me. Either way, it was now daylight again and all of the giant creatures were asleep again. I've lost all feeling in my arm. Easily. Wait. What was that! Something was landing close by!

"Over here!" I yell. But I knew they couldn't hear me.

* * *

(Olimar's POV)

I land on the surface of the planet once again. I don't feel safe, so I run right over to the Onion and call out all 25 pikmin that were in the Onion. Letting two Pikmin carry back the two pellets that were near base. One was yellow... maybe there was a yellow Onion nearby? Hopefully so. I let the rest of the pikmin work on breaking down the bramble wall in base.

I had 28 pikmin in a few minutes, and the wall was nearly half way down when something was coming down from the sky at a break neck speed. I jump out of the way, calling all of my Pikmin as I do. Whatever it was, it smashed into the wall that we were working on, sending rubble flying. As the dust cleared, I saw what it was. A Purple Onion. I walk over to the now half-buried object, and to my surprise, there was one of the stowaways in the legs of the Onion. I command the Pikmin to pick him up and carry him to my ship. He was pulled in through the tractor beam, and after putting the red pikmin back in their Onion, I follow.

In the infirmerary, I take a better look at him. He was in bad shape. He had bloated, green-yellow skin, symptoms of oxygen-poisoning. He had several large tears in his suit, as well as many burns on his skin. Wait he didn't really go into the atmosphere with the Onion... did he? I am scared... did he still have a pulse? I put two fingers on his neck. Ater feeling the pulse, I sigh with relief. He was alright. His pulse was strong, despite having gone through the atmosphere with little protection.

I bandage the wounds and then grab the spare space suit. This suit did not have a life-support pack, and was quite relieved to see that his life-support was in great shape. I quickly change him out of the torn suit, and gasp in surprise. He was wearing a red shirt with a smiling yellow sun. This shirt was unlike anything on Hocotate, because it was so... primitave. The fibers were made out of wool, a low low quality fabric, with absolutely no filtrtaion devices.

"Hi." I was shook from my examinations as the stowaway tried getting up, wincing at the burns.

"Sit down. You were really hurt." I go back to wrapping specialized healing gauze around his arm. It would be like there was nothing wrong with him.

"Wow. That feels... better." He said, jumping off of the table, and grabbing the suit that I set down on the table beside him. "How long was I out?"

"... About three minutes." I reply.

"Well, the nap was much needed. Anyway, name's Smiles." The boy that I now knew as Smiles, pointed his thumb to the ceiling.

"You... who are you?" I ask.

"I told you. Name's Smiles, Pikmin Expert." This surprised me, since I had discovered **and **named them a day ago.

"Pikmin expert huh? What are pikmin?"

"Easy. They're are a plant-animal hybrid."

"Okay. What are the defining featured of a red pikmin?"

"They have a nose like appendage that makes them the strongest pikmin in an Onion. Well..." He glanced out of a hole in the wall at the Onion that was the same color as his hair. "...They're supposed to be." He was obviously hiding something... and he had shifty eyes. But, if he knows that red pikmin are the strongest out of any pikmin, then he probably knows more then me. I sigh.

"Alright. Nice to meet you. I am Captain Olimar of Hocotate Freight Shipping." I reply, doing the thumb sign. "Wh-What does this mean?"

"Oh. It means alright, or all good." Smiles explained. Though the sign was alien to me (and it probably was alien.), I decided that it did shorten some unneeded conversation. Smiles pointed ouside. "Shouldn't we get going and... ya'know. Find your ship parts?"

* * *

(Outside of game...)

"There he is!" Ady yelled, pointing to the screen. Olimar, as well as Smiles jumped out of the ship, Smiles heading over to the downed Purple Onion. With a quick search through his space suit he extracted a ray gun. He messed with the dials, and then pulled the trigger. The Onion pulled itself out of the ground, extending its legs and landing on the ground in the middle of their base. Smiles ran under the purple light, just as Olimar ran under the red light. The count had risen to 29 pikmin in total. Olimar glanced at the one pikmin in confusion.

* * *

(Inside the game...)

"One? I was hoping you'd have a few." I said, upset.

"Well, sorry. The Purple Onion appeared in a pool of water, no way to get bodies to it."

"So... pikmin can't breathe in water?"

"Maybe." He replied, avoiding my gaze.

"Alright." Without another word between the two of us, we set outside of the wall. With the single purple pikmin in hand, Smiles confronted the two creatures that I have decided to name dwarf bulborbs, sniffing a large red pellet. I was busy collecting all of the pellets from the posies next to base, as well as the five pellet from the ledge, and the two dwarf bulborbs. After carrying the carcasses back to the Onion, I had 24 new red pikmin at my disposal.

I smiled and then turned to see Smiles' progress. There were the dead bodies of two dwarf bulborbs, a ten pellet, and one of my ship parts, the Eternal Fuel Dynamo (Collect ASAP!). Past these was Smiles, creeping up behind a large creature that I have decided to call a Bulborb, which awoke when Smies got too close. I panicked, calling all 53 of my red pikmin together and went to engage the enemy. The bulborb leaned over to eat the purple pikmin. It was too close! If it missed it would still take a bite out of Smiles! With a smirk on his face, he tossed the purple pikmin, which flew for a few seconds, and then dropped like a ton of bricks... on the bulborb's head!

The bulborb's eyes grew quite large, and it stopped moving, its mouth frozen an inch from Smiles' helmet. He smiled in my direction, pointing over to the ship part, and then to the humongous pellet. I do the odd thumbs-up sign and then put my pikmin working on the two objects. Smiles was an odd person to be sure... but, I guess he was a trustworthy person. I already had a ship part. It wasn't even noon! I was easily ahead of schedule.

I turn, and to my surprise Smiles had the dead bulborb at his feet and was messing with that doo-hickey that pulled the Onion out of the ground. He shot the purple pikmin with the beam, which caused the pikmin to hover in the air. He shot it again, and the pikmin hovered over the bramble wall. With one last shot, the purple pikmin fell, smashing the wall into the ground. He then turned and set the purple pikmin to carrying the bulborb back to base. To my surprise, it easily lifted the creature that would usually need ten pikmin to carry on its own. However, its speed was... discouraging. Smiles jogged back to me.

"Alright. There is another part up there." He said, pointing to the small ledge where the 5 pellet was. "There is also a bulborb, so be very careful." With that, we went our seperate ways.

* * *

(Smiles POV)

The purple pikmin wasn't going to get back anytime soon, so I decided to head into the area where you get yellows alone. And freeze in horror. No yellow Onion. Instead, a single glowstem stood in its place, like some sick joke. And to make things worse, there were a sea of bulborbs, as well as dwarf bulborbs. They completely covered the grassy floor, there was even a Hairy Bulborb on the can that usually held bomb rocks.

WAIT! My gaze wanders back to the hairy bulborb. I groan. No way. Hairy bulborbs were enemies in the next game. I guess I should have seen that one coming. Then I see a pair of attenae, that might make this a little fun. A smile forms on my face.

* * *

(Olimar POV)

Alright. All 53 pikmin were on the ledge. I run around the other side, up the root, and I turn to see a familiar ship part. The Shock Absorber! Funny. The kid said there'd be a bulborb here. I take a step towards the ship part... and leap in surprise as something unexpected falls from the sky.

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

Well. This was it. No sign of help anytime soon. I was slowly going mad from the machine's continuous pinging. I could have swore I saw the stone wall fall, and the sound of explosions. Wait a minute. That was really happening. I was going to be rescued!

A person came running up, immediately looking up. He freezes in surprise. I wave with my good hand. The boy turns around and runs back out. I sigh. I guess I should have seen that coming. The only person that could possibly help me, and he runs away. Great! Well, I guess I'm dead.

* * *

(Smiles POV)

Volatile Dweevils. Those little suckers. I managed to gather the bulborbs near the stone wall, as well as the dweevils. Right before they blew up, I managed to run under the legs of the nearest Spotty Bulborb. The explosion was magnificent, Bulborb wails and bomb-rock explosions, and the ding-a-ling sound effect when a wall is broken down. I run into the clearing and looked up, expecting to see the Whimsical Radar.

It was there alright. On top of a girl's arm! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! What should I do? What should I do? Whimsical Radar needs fifteen pikmin to carry. Which means... I turn and run as fast as I could. Purple pikmin, purple pikmin, purple pikmin. There! The Purple Onion! The purple pikmin was standing under the light, standing around a circle of twelve leaves. I set to plucking as fast as I could. Then, I had the pikmin pull the grass that would yield nectar.

After flowering my purples, I head out of base... just as an inhumane roar fills the air. In fact, the roar was more like a person gargling very loudly. I blanch. No. No, that couldn't be. But there it was, a series of gruntings and gurglings characteristic of only one enemy in either of the games. Then, a little bell tinkles indicating the coming of noon.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Wahahahaha! Also, I've decided to put up bios for those who don't know any Pikmin enemies that I have mentioned.**

* * *

_**Red Bulborb**_

_**Oculus Kageyamii Russus**_

_**Grub-dog Family**_

**This large organism has the familiar mandibles and cranial morphology of the grub-dog family, as well as the characteristic bulging eyes. As with most grub-dogs, the creature's cranium compromises half of its total length and girth. Showing a scarlet abdomen with white spots, this creature is primarily nocturnal, choosing to prey upon smaller creatures returning to their nests. Originally classified as the spotty bulborb, further research has reclassified this speciesas the red bulborb. Subspecies of varied colors have recently been discovered, but academics are divided over how to handle their classification.**

* * *

_**Hairy Bulborb**_

_**Oculus Kageyamii Folliculus**_

_**Grub-dog Family**_

**This subspecies of grub-dog has a thick coat of soft white fur that obscures its abdominal markings. The fur also warms its vital organs, making this species well adapted to colder climates. However, its hair follicules are surprisingly frail which can result in immediate hair loss if the creature is surprised.**

* * *

_**Dwarf Red Bulborb**_

**_Pansarus pseudoculii russus_**

**_Breadbug Family_**

**Although initially identified as a juvenile red bulborb, groundbreaking new research indicates that this creature is in fact a member of the breadbug family. A close relative of the vanilla breadbug, it escapes predation through mimicry. Unique adaptation of the red bulborb's crimson coloration allows the species to safetly conmingle. Such effective adaptation and obfuscation by a prey species is rare, indicating this clever creature is a master of mimicry.**

* * *

_**Volatile Dweevil**_

_**Mandarachnia explodus**_

_**Dweevil family**_

**The volatile dweevil is one member of an insect family known for mimicking objects by carrying them on their backs. The dweevil family exhibits a most unusual characteristic whereby the creature's behavioral patterns actually change based upon the object the creature carries on its back. The volatile dweevil has one of the most potent attacks of all species within the dweevil family, due to its habit of carrying explosive devices. Approach with caution and/or body armor!**

* * *

_**Glowstem**_

_**Nocturnica illuminati**_

_**Glowcap family**_

**Although they are obviously unrelated, the glowstem bears a striking resemblence to the street lights on Hocotate. It is highly possible that glowstems could be a relic of some unknown civilization beyond the scope of our imagination.**

**[Louie's notes]**

**Inedible. Known effects include uncontrollable episodes of improptu break dancing.**


	5. End of Day 2

**"Inedible. Known effects include uncontrollable episodes of improptu break dancing?" Doofenshmirtz asked.**

**'Yup.'**

**"So, this Louie guy had tasted _every_ one of these hideous monsters. Oh look! Here's his notes on the Mamuta. 'Inedible. Tastes like chicken.' How does that make any sense? I mean, if it is inedible, then wouldn't it not taste like anything at all?"**

**"I think the creature is made out of stone." Ferb replied.**

**"Then that makes even less sense! A stone beast that tastes like chicken. Uggh. That Louie guy must be some sort of a trooper to eat these odd looking things."**

***Squeal.* For once I agree with this long-nosed idiot.**

***Nrrrrrk.* Watch your tongue.**

***Squeal.* How about you make me. (Holds up fist.)**

***Nrrrrrrk.* Maybe I will. (Holds up both fists. They both meet in the middle, a cloud of dust forming and fighting noises heard.)**

**'Help me!' I yell, trying to pull Peter away from Perry. Doof and Ferb pull Perry back, while I struggle with Peter.**

* * *

(Smiles' POV)

And all you can say is 'Hey look! It's noon!'

* * *

(Olimar's POV)

Wow. Noon already. I'd probably comment on that, if I wasn't , ya'know (Another word I picked up from Smiles), running for my life! The creature behind me, was probably one of the better creatures to look at, for the reason that it had no face! It was like a living creature, made completely of water, rolling around on stone rollers that it probably fashioned itself. I don't know what to call it yet, until I get out of the way of its rollers. It appears to ignore the pikmin completely, which is both good and bad. However, whistling one pikmin over, I take aim at his face... and toss! The pikmin hits his face, slides off, and under the stone wheels of the creature. Alright. Not doing that. I hear a series of thuds, and turn to see purple pikmin joining the small group of red pikmin. Smiles came running up the root a second later. He called all of the pikmin to him.

"No! Don't do that! You'll waste them!" I yell. That came out ruder then I wanted it too. He ignored me, and instead picked up one of his purple pikmin and aimed very carefully. He let a purple fly right behind me, slamming in front of the creature. To my surprise, the creature stopped and turned a purple color. Smiles through all of his pikmin on the rollers, which they started to attack. The creature yelled, throwing pikmin off, before resuming his hardened state. This process was completed several times, until the creature's rollers broke. The creature now hobbled around on skinny legs, trying desperately to escape the captain. However, it soon ran out of breath, and the torrent of pikmin were relentless. The creature curled up on the ground, turning his usual purple. After many screams from it, as well as arm flailing, it finally stopped... and EXPLODED! It left behind a bright purple 20 pellet for our troubles. Smiles got the rest of his flower purples, 7 to carry it, and all of the flower reds, thirty-five (which he told me was quite alot for fighting this creature.) He then took the leaves back to base, with me right behind. He went over to a tall bit of grass near my ship, and the pikmin immediately started plucking strands of it. Something huge and yellow splat on the ground, that I had just enough time to recognize as nectar, before Smiles made all of the pikmin swarm over it. They sucked it dry, and the leaves on their heads turned to flowers. Fascinating! Apparently this nectar is rich in nutrients, leading to immediate pikmin maturity. He got the rest of the purples to work on the purple pellet, as well as as many reds that would carry the Shock Absorber. He tapped his foot impatiently. "Why are you being so impatient?"

"Because." He replied. Finally, the purple pikmin had the huge pellet back to their Onion, and there were twenty new purple pikmin, ready for the day ahead. He then immediately ran out of the base, me hurrying with the rest of the reds to catch up.

"W-Where are you going?" I call, my legs starting to hurt.

"To someone in need!" He replies. In need? I'm in need! In need of a break. We run through the place where Smiles broke down the wall by levitating, and then dropping a pikmin on it. There were several bodies of full-grown bulborb corpses.

"You did all of this yourself?" I ask.

"No. They did it to themselves." He replied. He set two purple pikmin to work on a few of the full sized bulborbs, as well as a few of the smaller ones. He then ran out of the clearing through the other side. What came back was my Whimsical Radar, the ship part designed to detect other ship parts, carried by all of the purple pikmin that Smiles took with him. Then Smiles came back with a rather odd looking person draped over one shoulder.

"Wh-?" I start.

"Collect the rest of the bodies." He replied. He resumed his toting of the girl back to the ship. After commanding the Pikmin to carry the rest of the bodies, I headed back to base.

* * *

(Ady POV)

I was furious. No, I was astonished. Wait! He came back for her! Ever since coming out of this Olimar's rocket, the screen was split in two. I watched with fascination as Smiles battled for his life against the creatures of the planet. Then to horror, as Smiles left the girl to die. Then to worried when that creature that Phineas, pointed nose in a Pikmin guide, identified as a Waterwraith, a nasty tempered creature with a hatred for basically anything that moved. It will crush friend and foe alike. Seeing the rather plain creature meet its demise was rather refreshing. What I couldn't take was Phineas' continuous complaints on how 'That's not supposed to be there' and 'Whoa! That isn't correct!' We get it. Things have been changed a little bit. Anyway, Smiles was now carrying the girl on his back, heading towards the rocket. I couldn't see her very well, but she was wearing a black spacesuit, with a little dress at the end, and her skin was turning a nasty shade of yellow-green.

* * *

(Smiles POV)

"Dammit. The waterwraith took more out of me than I thought. Hang in there girlie." I ran quickly through the ruined remains of the bramble wall, heading towards the ship. I pulled, the unconcious girl into the ship, and wait impatiently for Olimar's arrival. Alright where is he? Well, might as well prepare it for him. I strip (Don't you go getting any funny ideas, pal.) her of the space suit, quite happy that she had clothes underneath. She was rather cute (Though, not my type. Might have been Ferb's, though.), in an odd goth way. She had on a deep black dress, bright, bloody-red hair, and pale white skin. Like she hasn't seen sunlight since, well, ever. With a whir, Olimar was back on the ship. He asked me to move over, and I happily oblige. He pulled out some of that miracle gauze and gets to work. Not a minute after he was done, the girl gained conciousness, looking around. I let out a sigh of relief. "Great! You're okay!"

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

Where was I? I appeared to be in an infirmary of some kind. There were two people standing over me, smiling widely. I did the first thing that any girl in her situation would do. Scream and kick. I landed several kicks on the boy in the stomach region, and a few on the man. The boy fell over instantly, cluching his stomach, while the man swayed there a few seconds, the smile frozen on his face, before falling forward on his face.

"...Oops."

* * *

It took Isabella, Buford, Ferb, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Dante, Telematus, and Perry (in mindless pet mode) to keep Adyson from destroying the device, all the while screaming her lungs out.

"They saved you, healed you, and brought you from danger! You then kick the shit out of them, and all you can say is OOPS!" She screamed.

* * *

"I'm so sorry." I say, helping my rescuers to their feet.

"Not as bad as being hit in the back of the head with a folding chair." The boy replied, dusting himself off. The man was holding his nose, trying to stop it from bleeding. "Though, I think Captain Olimar might be in a little bit of trouble."

"OW! Ou 'icked me in de 'oze."

* * *

"Eehee. Now he sounds like Buford." Baljeet cackled, earning a wedgie from the aforementioned bully.

* * *

"I'm sorry 'bout this. It appears like the machine has malfunctioned." The boy said to himself.

"'Ot machine?" Olimar asked.

"The transporter that we used to get on your ship! We were aiming for the cargo bay." The boy replied. "Oh yeah. I'm Smiles. And this guy here is Captain Olimar, adventurer extroidanare."

"I'm Ruby."

"I'm not an adventurer." Olimar replied, starting to sound normal.

"Not yet!" Smiles replied, beaming. "Anyway, right now you are on the Distant Planet, home of Pikmin! 'The good guys.' " He continued, using air quotes. "Then there are everything else." I paled even more.

"So what you're saying is-" I started.

"The entire planet is going to try to stop us from getting off it."

"That's what I thought you said. Well, at least we've got time."

"Uhhh... about that." Smiles started.

"Life functions fade in thirty days." Olimar finsihed dryly.

"Oh. Well... how much time do we have left?" I ask, trying to find something optomistic in this.

"Twenty-eight days." Olimar responded.

"Alright. How many ship parts do we have?"

"Four." Smiles replied.

"Well, then this will be easy! There are three of us, so maybe we will go three times as fast." I say, forcing the positive.

"Speaking of which, just one more ship part before we can increase the Dolphin's flying capabilities. Then we can go to the Forest Navel. Remember? That's where I found the purple onion." Olimar nodded.

"Then, we'd better get going." I say cheerfully. I stop just outside of the ship. "Wait. I need a quick instruction of what to do."

* * *

(Smiles POV)

I sigh. "You explain. I'm going to go get that ship part." Olimar started explaining what exactly we needed to do, while I called the batallion, and trekked outside of base. There was an (as of now) indestructible stone wall in the way, so going that way was not an option (which really sucked, cause now we'll have to go the long way around.), so me and the pikmin exited through the bramble gate that the purple Onion had destroyed just that morning. Wow. Was it really just that morning? It seems like ages ago.

I cautiously approach the area where the Whimsical Radar was. It was eerily quiet. I walked up to a new stone wall, a deep black, unlike the grey stone wall near base. Something wasn't right. No sheargrubs, or the two dwarf red bulborbs. It was quite unsettling. I made it all the way to the clearing, the grey stone wall that led to base was just to the right, mocking me. I set all 100 pikmin to work on the wall. I was looking off in the distance, away from the sky. We hadn't even tackled the bosses yet. They're probably changed the most. My eyes widen in horror. What if we fight a full grown Smokey Progg? As soon as the thought came, I dismissed it. The Smokey Progg grows up to become a Mamuta, the flower-loving rock-thing. I was really absorbed in my thoughts, and only just managed to call my pikmin back to my side when a giant blast of light slammed through the wall, destroying it, and still went going.

There was a happy little bell chime in my helmet. Followed by a second one. I ran over to Olimar and Ruby, who were on the other side of the grey rock wall. I helped Ruby up, holding a hand out for her, and then we both grabbed Olimar and pulled him onto the small stump that we were on. I hand over the purples to Ruby, who would probably need them the most, and I took the reds. We both hid in the tunnel in the root of the giant stump that once held half of the bramble gate. Olimar looked over the corner and gasped. I peeked out of the tunnel to where the Nova Blaster was supposed to be. And I froze at the sight.

"Hurry up!" A horridly familiar voice yelled at the two bulbears that were holding the Nova Blaster in their mouths, a squad total of twelve behind them. "I don't want that stupid Hoctatian to catch wind of this."

"Too late." Olimar replied, stepping out from behind the ruined remains of the gate.

"Alright. No matter." The familiar boy smirked. He commanded the dwarf bulbears to attack. After a moment of hesitation, the small grub-dogs charged at Olimar... only to be met with a bararge of purple pikmin, courtesy of Ruby. All but one had survived that onslaught, growling 'menacingly' at Olimar. The kid was mad, and pulled out a sword that appeared to be made of pure darkness out of his cloak, and ran at Olimar. We didn't move. We wouldn't have made it anyway. The blade went up, an came down. There was a screech of pain, as blood splattered the boy's face.

The boy's triumphant grin fell to a scowl when he realized what his blade had sunk into. He kicked the bulbear off of the blade and then turned to start once again at Olimar. This time there was a sound of metal against metal, as I held him back with my trusty knife. "Fire!" The boy commanded the two bulbears, who hadn't moved from their location in front of the gate that was in the water. The bulbears, startled, clicked the button before aiming. The bright blast struck the stump, and there was the bell sound as I assume that it hit the stone wall at base, and continued into the night.

"Dammit! You bulbears are useless!" He then turns and slices the bulbears' throats and picks up the device himself. With a flick of his free hand, Akuma went running into the night. The sun was beginning to set, and we just needed one ship part. Hmm... wait! When Akuma's blast went the first time, it destroyed **two **walls. I pointed my finger to the mark in the wall and followed the line to... YES! What a stroke of pure luck.

"Follow me! There is a ship part we can get yet!" I yell, calling the red pikmin to me and running to where the Extraordinary Bolt lied. It may be a useless part, but it would be the part needed to get the Dolphin to a new area. We arrive at the now blasted away black rock wall, and there was the bolt behind it. I approach with my pikmin, when I hear a mooing behind me. No! Please no! I slowly turn to see one of the weakest bosses ever. The Ranging Bloyster stared back at me. "Olimar?"

"Yeah Smiles?"

"Throw the purples at his tail." I said slowly. Olimar began to spam purples at it's tail. The creature turned to face this new threat, leaving the tail open for me to start spamming. The bloyster then turned around once more, intent on killing me, but instead died for neglecting its health. I set the reds on the Bolt, as well as a handful (Not literally!) of purples. I then returned to the spot where we left Ruby, and we saw that she was nursing the bulbear. It, to my surprise, was purring contently, with some of Olimar's miracle gauze where the stab mark was.

"Ruby. We should get rid of it." I say, trying my best to sound comforting.

"No! It's hurt!" She replied.

"I can't help feeling a bit bad. It did jump in the way of the sword for me." Olimar said, scratching the grub-dog behind the eye stalk, causing it to kick a leg and its rump to shake.

"Come on!" I said. It was a beast that ate pikmin. If we let thing back to base, it would not hesitate to kill anything it got its mouth on. But... I knew I wasn't going to win this arguement. "Fine. But as soon as it's better, it is out of here!" There were nods from the two of them. Great. Another mouth to feed. I hear the sound of the Dolphin sucking in the bolt, and the happy music of the Dolphin upgrading.

"I think I'll call you... Bulbert!" Olimar said.

"What! Great, now your becoming attatched!"

"Aw, look on the bright side Smiles. He hasn't bit anybody."

"Yet!" I reply. I walk back to base. It was nearly sunset, and I might as well turn in early. Ruby and Olimar followed close behind. I took out the harmonica Ferb gave me for my third birthday. I had been using it all day as a whistle, and I haven't even noticed. I blow a loud note on the low end, causing all of the pikmin to return to their Onions. I pull myself into the Dolphin, followed by Olimar, Ruby, and Bulbert. Olimar gave up his bed so Ruby can have it, and slept on the floor next to Bulbert, who curled up happily next to the Captain (we still had our helmets on, and we filled the ship with oxygen). I took out my A.G. ray and set up on the ceiling. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. Everyone pulled out their logs one last time before going to sleep.

* * *

"Look!" Doof shouted, causing all of the kids (who **were **watching) to jump in surprise. The screen started to scroll.

_I have incredibly expanded my ship's flying capabilities in one day, in other words, collecting four ship parts in one day, putting me easily ahead of schedule. The pikmin helped me out a bunch. I met the stowaways, who actually aren't bad kids. One is Smiles (Wow, that kid has alot of things in his space suit. Especially a knife! Perhaps it'd be best if I slept with one eye opened? Also, he is on the ceiling! He is actually sleeping on the ceiling with the help of something he calls the Artificial Gravity Gun!) and Ruby, whose optimism is great, despite being in such a dangerous place. I have even befriended a dwarf bulbear, who took a blade to the vital organs that was meant for me. I have decided that I'll name him Bulbert! Below is the place where Smiles crash landed, called the Forest Navel. I have realized why he has named it that. It looks like a belly button! Err... Might wan't to delete that later._

* * *

_Smiles Log, Day 2_

_I don't like Olimar's decision with keeping a bulbear as a pet. It is unreasonable. Besides this, the unwelcome sight of an unfortunately familiar face. Akuma has come to the Distant Planet. Most likely to try to free another one of his abominable Titans. I have had the displeasure of working with him once, and that is quite enough. But why has he taken Olimar's Nova Blaster? He has enough power on his own. He probably is trying to build another of those retched Limbo bombs. I can not allow this! I will take down that sick vampire if it is the last thing I do!_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow. What a day, huh? I was freed from two nice guys named Olimar and Smiles (Is that a nickname?). I am tired. Sleep overtakes me. Perhaps I will write more tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Ruby._

* * *

**End of Day 2**

**Purple Pikmin: 53**

**Red Pikmin: 92**

**Ship parts: 5/30**

* * *

_**Spotty Bulbear**_

_**Oculus Terribillis Dotticum**_

_**Grub-dog family**_

**A midsize subspecies within the grub-dog family, the spotty bulbear's unique feeding habits set it apart from other grub-dogs. The spotty bulbear patrols a set path searching for prey, instead of passively feeding on creatures that wander into a limited territorial range. When entering bulbear habitat, it is wise to proceed with extreme caution until the bulbear's patrol path can be clearly identified.**

**[Louie's notes]**

**For an unrivaled green curry, peel away the spotty bulbear's skin, pulverize the juicy innards, and stew until curiously fragrant.**

* * *

_**Dwarf Bulbear**_

_**Oculus Terrubillis**_

_**Grub-dog family**_

**A grub-dog larvae in its third stage of development, this creature's body structure is nearing maturation. However, unlike mature bulbears, it has yet to claim its own patrol route, and thus is dependant upon its parent for guarding direction.**

**[Louie's notes]**

**Remove innards, stuff with sage and finely aged proscuitto, and broil until golden brown. The ultimate crowd pleasers!**

* * *

_**Ranging Bloyster**_

_**Molluschid Predatoria**_

_**Mollusking family**_

**This species of mollusk has shed its shell through the process of evolution. What appears as a flower-shaped protusion on its back actually functions as its gills. The ranging bloyster ensnares small animals with its sticky tentacles, reels them in, and consumes them. Observers have noted that this creature exhibits a keen interest in flashing objects. It often tries to capture these objects. Researchers and explorers equipped with flashing identification beacons should be wary when in close proximity to this dangerous predators.**

**[Louie's notes]**

**The gills are best prepared deep-fried in an herb and bread crumb batter. Also tasty poached and drenched with fine soy sauce.**

* * *

_**Mamuta**_

_**Petra Flos**_

_**Unknown Family**_

**The imbalanced, asymmetrical arms of the mamuta are among its most notable features. Feeding on seeds and fruit, the mamuta is known to actually sow and grow plant species. While other species have exhibited seed-burying behavior for the purpose of storage, the mamuta is the only species so far known to actually cultivate fields of plants.**

**[Louie's notes]**

**Inedible. Tastes like chicken.**

* * *

_**Waterwraith**_

_**Amphibio Sapiens**_

_**Unknown family**_

**All that is known about this creature stems from a few sightings deep underground. All reported sightings feature the same core set of details: a giant, viscous form with a clear, hazy sheen not unlike hard candy. One theory holds that it may be the ectoplasmic incarnation of a kind of psychic phenomenon, but as it usually is with such theories, it is very difficult to prove. All witnesses report being suddenly overcome with fear upon sighting the creature, approaching a state of panic and near insanity. In fact, every report contains an inordinate amount of extremely vague details, which has led to suspicions that exhaustion and fear have caused some simple natural phenomenon to be viewed as a living creature.**

**[Louie's notes]**

**Inedible. Known to cause mass hysteria, followed by leg spasms and internal thunderings.**

* * *

_**Wollywog**_

_**Amphicaris Albino**_

_**Amphituber family**_

**It is believed that juvenile wollywogs were once carried by underground current into caverns, where they thrived in the dark habitat. This troglodytic species of wollywog's coloration results from generations of cave dwelling and lack of sunlight. Comparative differences between the size and shape of this wollywog and other species are thought to be the result of natural selection at work, choosing traits better suited to life in a subterranean.**

**[Louie's notes]**

**Wollywogs are best ground up, shaped into a patty, and flame-broiled on a grill. Slap on tomato slices, lettuce, onions, ketchup, and slide the patty between a sesame-seed bun for the ultimate beast-burger experience.**

* * *

_**Fiery Blowhog**_

_**Sus Draconus**_

_**Blowhog family**_

**This creature expels a volatile phosphorous compound from its snout that combusts upon contact with air. This fire-breathing ability ia dependant upon the air-to-feul ratio at its mouth, catalyst reaction within the expelled compound, and purification of the compound. Thus it is highly unlikely such a complex process could cause the spontaneous explosion of a fallen blowhog. (This process is also perhaps to avoid risk of spontaneous combustion in the belly of a live specimen.) However, one should still treat a fiery blowhog with great care, even after its life functions have ceased.**

**[Louie's notes]**

**Roast this flavorful beast for several hours, letting it stew in its own succulent juices. Don't worry about overcooking this beast... it's scorch-proof.**

* * *

_**Shearwig**_

_**Himeagea Volaris**_

_**Mandiblard family**_

**Unusual for their genus, flying mandiblards have retained their wings. However, only the adult males of this species can fly. Females of this species spend most of their life span underground. They do emerge for a period after maturation to spawn, but never metamorphose.**

**[Louie's notes]**

**Grate this beast into a zest and whisk with sugar, cream, and chopped dark chocolate for a lusciously indulgent mousse that's a true culinary coup de grace!**

* * *

_**Sheargrub (male)**_

_**Himeaga Mandibulosa**_

_**Mandiblard family**_

**This specimen is a male sheargrub. Having lost both legs and wings, the male burrows into the soil and waits to ambush small creatures that pass by. This beast's mandibles can be dangerous, making creatures such as pikmin easy prey.**

**[Louie's notes]**

**Spread several specimens in the bottom of a casserole dish and layer with sliced avocado. Bake until the meat is choice and the cheese is lusciously browned.**

* * *

_**Sheargrub (female)**_

_****__**Himeaga Mandibulosa**_

_****__**Mandiblard family**_

**The males of this species are purple and black creatures with tapered mouths, while the females are lighter in color and lack an armored exoskeleton. As with most mandiblards, these creatures have regressed to the point where they have lost both legs and wings. They can be seen crawling around on the ground and are believed to feed on the vegetable extracts from the congealed fluids of expired pikmin. **

**[Louie's notes]**

**For an unforgettable quiche, slice this creature up and mix with four eggs, two vine-ripened tomatoes, diced zucchini, and generous handfuls of feta and swiss. Bake until crusty and golden. This beast is most flavorful if caught and cooked just after laying its eggs.**

* * *

_**Smokey Progg**_

_**Petra Venefirous**_

_**Unknown family**_

**The Smokey Progg is nothing more than a baby Mamuta. The baby is a very weak creature at heart, only being able to uproot the objects that the parent plants. However, to make up for its severe lack of attacks, it secrets a special perspiration that is found to contain high levels of poison, more potent then any of the creatures on Hocotate. This creature's heart is so rich in nutrients, giving enough to make 100 new pikmin! However, fighting this creature gives many a strong explorer nightmares.**

**[Louie's notes]**

**Inedible. Known side-effects are as following: Drowsiness, slight double vision, vomiting, projectile vomiting, high fever, wobbly knees, a nasty case of the sniffles, severe coughing fits, craving for anything that is still moving, burning diarrhea, internal thundering, uncontrollable eye watering, momentary loss of memories, fainting, swelling in the abdominal region, bouts of unearthly singing, followed by hideous screeching, and becoming cross-eyed for up to three straight hours.**

* * *

_**Volatile Dweevil (cont.)**_

**This scorching species combusts upon contact with the tongue. Only edible for by the adventurous and asbestos-tongued.**

* * *

_**Hairy Bulborb (cont.)**_

**Remove all of the bulborb's hair, wrap the beast in foil along with a halved lemon and place it directly on the grill. The foil should protect the carcass from scorching, and the lemon will give the meat an elegant hint of citrus.**


	6. To the Forest Navel!

**"Aww man. Not that Akuma kid again." Doof complained.**

**"That kid is getting annoying." Ferb replied.**

**'I HAD to. It IS a Titan story.'**

**"Great. That must mean that there is going to be some giant creature that is going to try to kill us all, am I correct?"**

**'Maaaybe.'**

**I don't own anything but the things I own.**

* * *

_Distant Planet Enemy HQ_

*You promised you'd have this threat dead in one day.* Emperor Bulblax roared.

"I didn't take **two **extra captains into account. Or the purple onion." Akuma hissed. "I didn't know that Smiles had gotten ahold of the Waterwraith's only weakness. But, at least you now know what kind of a threat Olimar is now."

*You promised us protection.* Beady Long Legs clicked.

"I promised you that I'd bring you Olimar, dead. I said nothing about your well being." There were a loud bunch of roars. "**SILENCE!**" He yelled, an immediate quiet coming afterwards. Akuma ran a hand through his hair, thinking. "I'll admit. There were a few... unforseen variables. But, I have dealt with these brats before. And the only bit of protection they have is the pikmin. I was still able to salvage the star-blasting ship part." Akuma smirked, pointing to the part behind him.

"Besides. They are coming to the Forest Navel next." Akuma smirked grew wider. "Puffstool." The creature hesitantly stepped forward. Akuma raised a hand and touched the top of the creature cap. The creature heaved violently, and started twisting and malforming. "Now, I give you new form. Crush all that stand in your way!" There was a burst of light, then darkness. Puffstool was gone. "Havoc. Reak havoc. Ahahahaha. How will you do, I wonder." A new form came over. "Hm?"

"Um, 'k. You know, there are still resistance, 'k? I can't exactly pencil this whole planet in for a brain-washing." The girl said.

"I don't want the whole planet. I just need the strongest. Pileated! I want all of the snagrets. And I need them ready in several days. I'm afraid they just might find that blue onion."

* * *

"Landing sequence... go!" Olimar said, sending the landing jets to maximum as the ship jostle to the ground. Smiles was still asleep on the ceiling, because neither knew how to wake him up. It didn't help that he probably knew everything about this place. Ruby, having no other choice, slipped off her shoe, and with careful aim, sent it flying, smacking Smiles right in the face. The shoe fell, revealing a very deep mark in the boy's face **(Hocotatian space helmets are special in allowing objects in, yet remaining strong against creature attacks and deadly gases)**. Smiles' eyes opened wide, and after yawning, jumped down from the ceiling, landing on his face while doing so.

"Ouch." Was the only thing he said.

"Come on! The creatures here don't sleep in!" Olimar yelled.

"Bulborbs."

"Huh?"

"Bulborbs sleep in." Smiles elaborated, but he pulled himself off the floor, adjusting his helmet. He jumped out of the ship and took a look around. At least the land itself hadn't changed. Hopefully, everything was still in there original places... Alright.

"Ruby. Take twenty red pikmin. Olimar, twenty five. I shall take fourty and fifteen purples." All of them followed his orders and withdrew the number of pikmin assigned to them.

"Alright." Ruby said, pulling out a trumpet that she was using as a whistle.

"Follow me." Smiles smirked, leading the two past the area where the blue onion would have landed, and directed Ruby to supervise the building of the bridge. "Alright Olimar. Now, there is a ship part over here... The Automatic Gear. Just set your pikmin to work on this. I'll make sure there is no shearwigs underneath." With that, Smiles left, dropping down the cliff. The pass was completely clear of bugs, which was pretty good. At least... it should be. He pokes at the ground. Seeming to be satisfied that nothing was going to erupt from the ground, he moved on.

He readied his purples for the fiery blowhogs, ready for anything. The fire blowing pig was turning to face the new threat, and started breathing in air... and started making choking sounds. Confused, Smiles stepped forward. There! In the hose-like trunk, there was a bulge travelling towards the end. It made one last choking before sending the contents in Smiles' direction. Smiles just barely ducked as a bomb rock went overhead. Nearly half of his reds were killed along with about seven purples.

He gasped loudly. The blowhog sucke in air and started choking again, the bomb rock in the end of his trunk. Smiles spammed pikmin on his back, freezing the blowhog in place. The blowhog died, flipping onto his back. However, no spirit flew out. Questioningly, he dismissed his pikmin and approached the dead blowhog. There were cracks running along its body, coming from the back to the trunk. Light shone forward, and with only a moment, he jumped out of the way, just as the blowhog blew itself up. He was here just two days ago! What happened? Oh no! What if... Smiles called all of his pikmin to him and ran.

* * *

(Olimar's POV)

Wow. How in the world did the pikmin do that? I stare at what was once a pile of sticks, but was now one long stick reaching from the cliff he was on, to the cliff where the Automatic Gear was situated. The pikmin were slowly crawling over the stick, and as soon as they picked it up, they jumped off the cliff, the ship part in hand. It clattered loudly on the ground, and all of a sudden the noises stopped. The creatures that I have named wollywogs were silent. The bugs stopped buzzing. Then, without warning, a hideous bug wrenched itself from the ground, a deep purple in color. It roared loudly, and wings exited from its back, and it took to the air. Smiles ran up beside me and watched the hideous creature. After getting over the initial shock, I took note on how the creature had **two **sets of wings. And unlike the other fying creatures that I've seen, and heard about, all of the bugs flew in one direction, forward. This beast was flying jerkedly, left and right. Upon close observation, each of this creature's wings moved on its own, allowing the creature to... basically do what it was doing now. Like many creatures on this planet, it was huge, about the size of the Dolphin. On the bad side, it was about as fast as it too.

"Shear-King" Smiles said, paling beside me.

"You know it?" I ask, surprised. He shook his head.

"No, it just seems like a good name. I just don't understand it. That isn't supposed to be here. I was here just two days ago. The blowhogs blew fire, the shearwigs were the size of bread loves, and I'm pretty sure that wasn't here." He said, pointing to a new object that joined the creature that had erupted from the ground. Whatever it was, it had a flying saucer-like thing on its head, spinning at a rapid pace, allowing it to rise in the air.

"You like my handy work?" A new voice asked. Both me and Smiles looked up to see that kid from yesterday, the one that took my ship part **IN ONE HAND AND RAN AWAY WITH IT AT THE SPEED OF THE DOLPHIN!**

"Your handy work? Just what are you?" I yell. For once, the crazed smile on his face faltered.

"Me? You don't know who I am? Didn't Smiles tell you?" The kid's smirk found its way back to his face. Confused, I shook my head. "Well, that sort of puts a damper on things."

"Akuma! Don't converse with the enemy!" To my surprise, something that appeared to be a ball of fur on legs came running up. "I'm so sorry." I was startled by the fact that the body was muscular, but the voice was feminine.

"Well, I'll leave you to the Puffion and the Shear-King, as you called it. Ciao!" And with a rush of air, Akuma was gone. With no warning, Shear-King dived at us, while the Puffion sailed overhead in the opposite direction. Smiles barely dodged as a powder was thrown, coating a red pikmin. To our surprise, the pikmin turned a bruised purple color, and started making a noise like cackling. The leaf on its head sprouting into a mushroom.

"Dammit! Puffion? Try Puffstool! Akuma! When I get my hands on you, I am shoving as many onions down your throat as I can fit!"

* * *

(Phineas POV)

I was working as hard as I could. However, I didn't like the backseat driving.

"Hurry up! We need to get in there!" The girl with the blue skin complained.

"You try making a device that transmits living beings through time-space, and making them able to assemble correctly on the other end." I reply. That was when that boy with the visor slid in under next to me... on top of Ferb's skateboard.

"Let me have a look at it." He said. The visor slid down and I could make out several diagrams and many words scrolling on it, his eye moving at a rapid pace, while his other stared straight at the mechanics. He shook his head. He rolled out from under the machine. "Alright. I need a source of power that would equal that of a lightning strike." The girl with the blue skin stepped forward. "At the rate of a strike every second." The girl stepped back. Everyone began to think.

* * *

(Smiles POV)

Think! We have two different flying enemies... what is a way to exploit their weakness? I decided to put the pikmin that were with me and Olimar, I also grabbed the Toadmin... Puffmin... Mushmin... Uggh! Those were all horrible! I'm just gonna call them mushroom pikmin, and I threw it in the nearby pool of water. It wasn't satisfying in any way, but it at least got him out of the way. Now, I focused on the flying creatures. Hmm...

I dodged another bout of Puffion gas, while Olimar dodged towards me, causing the creatures to nearly hit each other. They snarled at each other, before going down for another attack. From what I coul tell, The Puffion was basicaly a bruise-colored Onion, with a cap on its top that it was using to fly. It also appeared to fly a few feet above the Shear-King. They were also using a scissor attack style, they coming from two different sides, alternating the side after each attack, so they were always on opposite sides of us. They also appeared to take no interest in the pikmin, which meant that I could probably kill these guys with no pikmin deaths.

There was a little screech behind me, and the little red ghost reminded me what happened. Okay, one pikmin death. There was an easy way to get rid of them. Make them run into each other. But even if me and Olimar stood in a line, the Puffion would still be several feet (in my perspective) above it, so how was I going to... wait! There! The puffion passed right over the top where the Automatic Gear was. Remembering the gear, I turned to see the group of pikmin still carrying it back to base. Alright. I better lay out the plan to Olimar. I whisped it into his ear, between dodges. His eyes widen.

"That... just might work."

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

I still don't know what happened. One second, I was supervising the building of the bridge, like Smiles said for me to. The next, here I am. In the air. In the claws of some sort of giant bug. I mean, it was about as big as a person! It also was rather... fat. And it flew around on these super thin wings on its head. It's a miracle this thing got off the ground, let alone a few hundred feet in the air!

* * *

_The D.P.E. HQ_

"Bumbling Snitchbug 8, B.S. 8! I did not authorize the capture of that captain! B.S. 8!" All of the bosses were surrounding him. Monster Blood made a sick croaking sound. Akuma chucked the microphone at the beach ball size blob of goo, causing it to sink into the creature's 'head.'

"What are you laughing at?" He snarled, causing everyone else in the room to flinch, even Grand Emporer Bulblax. The ball squechled. "What is funny with the name B.S. 8?" The ball made a dry sucking sound. "Oh man. I think I'm going to puke blood. That was nasty. Don't say that **ever** again." The goo laughed his croaking laugh, before becoming silent once again.

* * *

(Olimar's POV)

Why did I agree to do this? Oh yeah. So the Shear-King would stop snapping at me. I took another step on the thin pikmin bridge. I drop onto the bridge, just as the Shear-King flew overhead. I crawl up the last of the pole and stand shakily up. If these two monsters were as stupid as Smiles said they were, then they'd be too focused on what was in front of them. Smiles stood beneath me, waiting for the Puffion.

There! They both turned, the Puffion just above the pool of water, while the Shear-King was just above the blowhog arena. They charged, and just as Smiles predicted, they were too intent on their prey. Mushroom hit shear-like mandibles as the two collided, there was a loud cracking sound as the Shear-King's face was sunk in. Shear-King plummeted to the ground, while Puffion, after releasing a quick bit of gas, flew shakily away. It fell from sight for a few seconds, before it could be seen flying away.

* * *

(Ady's POV)

"HA! Bring on the monsters! Smiles has your number!" Adyson yelled. The Shear-King on the screen shook violently, and with a quick flick of its wings, was airborne once more. It shreiked loudly, before falling back to the ground. Dead. Two things slipped from its mouth. A half digested lump of bread, and an inner tube. "Wait. What?"

* * *

(Smiles POV)

I flinched at the horrible sight. The half-digested carcass of the bread-bug, everything but the top was gone. I felt like I was going to puke. Olimar walked over to me, looked at the horrible sight.

"You seem to know something that I don't." He said. I nod.

"This is the unfortunate carcass of the breadbug. It was the one that swallowed your Space Float." I say gesturing to the thing lying in vomit, and then at the ship part. Then my eyes widen again. Oh no. "The Puffstool... err Puffion. It used to be a very, very weak boss. Apparently that bastard Akuma got his hands on it and changed it. However..."

I check the map, and to my horror, there was one of the ship parts flying just off the screen. "Damn. He still has the Omega Stabilizer." There was the sound of a bell tinkling. No reason to dwell. Might as well take the carcass, putting the purles to work on it, and the reds on whatever remained of the breadbug. I then put the leftovers on the unneeded ship part. It might just be impossible to do this.

* * *

**Alright. Yeah, pretty sad, huh? Anyway, I end here with more piklopedia entries. BTW, this is only for the creatures that I have made in this chapter.**

_**Rocky Blowhog**_

_**Sus Granitus Explodus**_

_**Blowhog family**_

**It appears that instead of the usual digestive fluids in its stomach, this creature has volatite, the substance that makes up bomb-rocks. This creature sends bomb-rocks through its trunk, literally barfing it out. Volatite is then compacted through the muscles in the trunk. However, the trunk also seems to be the only part in its body that performs respiratory, and unfortunately, since this creature's DNA structure was crudely reconstructed by Akuma, the bombs don't exactly fit well, causing the creature to momentarily choke. Once this happens, its vision is shut down to conserve energy, meaning once it had the bomb-rock ready, then it can't see its target. It has a special mucus lining its stomach, as well as the inside of its trunk, which keeps volatite from exploding. However, it has to keep making more layers of mucus, cause the volatite burns slowly through the mucus. Once life functions have failed,the volatite eats through the mucus ining and blows, thus this creature cannot be dissected. How frustrating!**

**[Louie's notes]**

**Be careful with the creature, forcing a fillant into its stomach, shutting down the life functions immediately, as well as stopping the bomb-rocks from exploding. Then, peel the skin off, revealing the juicy insides. Mince the meat fine. Cover with bulborb fat, and flash-fry for twenty seconds. Puts an explosion of flavor on any salad.**

* * *

_**Shear-King**_

_**Himagea Mandivolaris Supremus**_

_**Mandiblard family**_

**This potentially dangerous creature has no known weaknesses, besides an extremely weak skull. However, to get to this extremely weak skull, one would have to go past the dangerous shear-like mandibles are strong enough to cut through walls, as well as the weaker ship hulls. Do not engage unless you have a death wish.**

**[Louie's notes]**

**Use a high powered Hocotatian energy saw to remove the wings and exoskeleton. Saute the meat in a savory sauce, along with fresh glowcaps, minced rocky blowhog, blanched horsetail stems, and chopped fiery bulblax liver. Takes the wings and cut each into five. Fill the wing-bowls with the succulent broth. Serves 10.**

* * *

_**Puffion**_

_**Fungi Parasiticus**_

_**Walking Mushroom family**_

**The puffion. Along with Shear-King and the Rocky Blowhog, this creature has been genetically reengineered. Like the others, this creature is highly dangerous. I hate to say this, but besides being a Puffstool turned Onion, the only thing we know about this creature is that it excretes a special spore content from its cap that infects a pikmin's nervous system, turning it into mindless slaves to the usually weak creature. The pikmin die over time, for the spores are poisonous.**

**[Louie's notes]**

**Inedible. Highly toxic. Causes unnatural leg spasms, yellow diarrhea, and possibly death.**


	7. Prepare to be chunked!

**"So where is Ruby going?" Doof asks. There are confused murmers. "Does anybody even know what happened?" There were many head shakes. "Hey! Lichylichy! We're a little confused! Who was that girl that talked with Smiles about brain washing? Why did he change Puffstool into an Onion? Why was Ruby captured?"**

**'I'm not telling.' The four guest stars charge at the author. The author types quickly, causing three burrowing snagrets to appear between the author and the co-stars.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Ruby Gloom, Pikmin, or Phineas and Ferb. They are just awesome! Anyway, anything that sounds unfamiliar, is probably mine. Also, all of the distances are to scale as if Olimar was human sized.**

* * *

"Alright! It's noon, so we better step it up... though we do have two ship parts today... I still want to get another one! Maybe we could even get two!" Smiles thought aloud, as the two walked back to the onion, guaring the pikmin in case Puffion were to try to attack them while they were working. They passed by the bridge where Ruby was working, only to find her pikmin working. Confused, he called the pikmin to his side with a shrill blast of one of the harmonica's high notes. Said pikmin barely dodged a bomb-rock as it went flying over the pikmin and blowing up harmlessly on the bridge. This might be a little harder than initially thought...

"I'm going to take the purples and go kill some Rocky Blowhogs. You keep watching the pikmin." Olimar nodded, taking the reds that almost got blown up minutes ago, and began walking them back to base. Smiles took the remainder of the purple pikmin with him. Now that he knew what he was dealing with, he wasn't going to lose easily. And easily, he didn't.

The blowhogs fell one by one. However, Smiles forgot one thing. And he didn't forget it for long, cause something long and grey shot out of the water, wrapped around three purples, and then disappeared with the purples, back underwater. It wasn't a very big pool, just big enough for pikmin to drown. Of course, that was just enough. Three purple ghosts floated from the surface... nearly fifteen yards away! Smiles thus chose to distant himself from the lake.

However, he wasn't looking where he was going, and was quite surprised when he heard one of his pikmin give a squeal. He turned quickly, seeing that the pikmin was in the jaws of a shearwig. With deadly speed and accuracy, there were three purples landing straight on the creatures weak skull, killing the bug before it could kill his pikmin. The pikmin let out a sigh of relief, before pulling itself from the horrid creature's jaws. Smiles, seeing an army of the burrowing creatures erupt from the ground, couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

To my great surprise and relief, the fat bug set me down on the ground. It then sat down on the ground across from me, staring intently at me. After a quick glance around, I realized that I was situated in the middle of a ring, three small landing spaces for the onions. All around me there were great pools of water. My attention returned to the bug, which was obviously worn out. It's eyes were closed, and it was sleeping soundly.

Why did it bring me here? It obviously trusted me, if it was going to sleep in front of me. I made up my mind. I grabbed the bug, and with a little (actually, it was alot) bit of effort, I managed to drag it to a small hallway-like cut in the rock. I could see the red petals of some sort of flower above me. I was sure this would protect it from most of the bigger creatures. At least, until Olimar and Smiles come and pick us up. My eyelids become heavy, and I find myself falling to sleep next to the creature. I dreamed of Skull Boy and the rest of the gang. Since when have I thought of us as a gang? Maybe a group... ZZZzzzzZZZZZzzzzz.

* * *

(Olimar's POV)

I start plucking. I had two more ship parts, which was good. I also managed to gain many more pikmin, also good. Also, I discovered that there were rocks near base that might just give nectar. Now that I had some more pikmin, almost all of which were flowerized. I checked where Smiles was using the Whimsical Radar. There he was.

I set off on a slow jog, the pikmin not far behind. The area near the pool was clear of Rocky Blowhogs, which I was greatful of. I enter the cave, and see a pile of sheargrubs, as well as shearwigs. Yup. Smiles was here. I heard a loud croak, and the sound of pikmin screams. The thing was sort of like a wollywog. It had the pale skin, the glowing red eyes, sort of the same shape, and it had four legs.

Besides this, the creature was nothing like a wollywog. It had a long, whip-like tail coiled behind it, and a large mouth, a grey tongue hung limply from its mouth, twitching slightly on the ground. Its fingers ended in claws, and it let off a horrid hiss, followed by a loud croak. Its tongue was held down by a whole bunch of purple pikmin, Smiles trying to unstick his foot from the tongue. Baffled, I turn to its back and start trying to throw pikmin at it. However, the tail swished through the air, smacking the pikmin down. The wollywog turns, flinching slightly cause of the pikmin on its tongue, and manages to jump high in the air, and with a quick bout of whistling, I managed to move them away as the horrid creature landed where I was standing not a minute ago.

The creature, having just landed, jumped again, intent on me. However, its tongue wouldn't have any of it, and the wollywog was pulled back in pain, falling hard on its back. It squelched, and hissed. Seeing an opening, I spammed at the bottom of its head region. The creature paused, stunned. The pikmin then made quick work of him. Smiles pulled harder, trying his best to pull himself off of the adhesive tongue. Then, the creature's spirit floated up, and the tongue actually dried up and broke into dust. Despite this being odd, I believe Smiles telling me about an insectoid like creautre that likes to pick up and blow-up bomb rocks, so a tongue turning to dust is not very surprising... by comparison.

"Is that... natural?" I ask.

"Wollywogs don't usually have tongues. If that was a wollywog, I'd hate seeing the Emporer." Smiles glanced over to the small, but deep pool of water that was behind the odd wollywog. "Wogblax. That seems like a proper name for this guy." Smiles said, kicking the corpse. He then checked the pool, looking for something.

"What's the matter?" I ask, worried something else might appear from the depths.

"This is where you fight Puffstool." He replied.

"Really? I thought you said he was easy. It'd be a little hard to fight him underwater."

"That's just it. This water is not supposed to be here. Perhaps..." Without another word, in one quick motion he had dismissed his pikmin, and had dived into the water. There was a minute of nothing but nature, but then there was the sound like when a drain is unplugged, just at a much larger scale. The water was pulled out, giong in a circular motion in the center, along with two other odd shaped wollywogs.

They bonked heads, the sound of skulls cracking was heard, like thunder. The last of the water was stained a brilliant red, but then that too was pulled into the ground. With a gasp of disbelief and joy, Smiles ran forward, tapping a circular object in the ground. A flower popped out and started spinning, the no longer dormant Onion turning a bright yellow. The Onion wrenched itself from the ground, releasing a single seed, spiralling to the ground, planting itself in the ground. The seed sprouted, and Smiles happily reached for it. A voice filled the air.

"Well well well. The boss was right." A girl that was dressed as a secretary appeared with a pulse in the air. "Well, this puts a wrench in Akuma's schedule. I'll have to pencil you in for a three o'clock brain washing." The purple-skinned, petite girl said, adjusting her glasses.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

"Who's that?" Adyson asked snidely. The boy, I think he said his name was Daniel, his eye peice fell down over one eye. He gasped, and recited the article he was reading.

"Nastasia. One of four of Count Bleck's most trusted henchmen. She was considered the second deadliest, only after Dimentio. She has the power of brain washing. However, for whatever reason, it fails to work on Dimentio, who is the self-proclaimed 'master of dimensions.' " There was a bunch of murmers from the small crowd of kids.

* * *

(Smiles POV)

"Wh-who are you?" I ask.

"Names are not in my schedule. Now stay still. Otherwise your brains will explode." The secretary says, though I'm hardly listening. Just got to grab the purple pikmin behind me. Then something new happens. A bearded man, with a rather odd set of arms, fell down next to her. I mean from the ceiling. Like a waterwraith. Now THAT was a scary thought. Waterwraith in human form.

"What's takin' so long, Nastasia?" He asked in a thick scottish accent. What was scariest about him was his eyes glowed unnaturally red. Another ripple and there is another purple-blue skinned person is standing on the other side of Nastasia.

"O'Chunks! You don't tell the enemy our names!" The new man yelled at the bearded one.

"But Dimentio, ya just said me name." This O'Chunks fella said, confused.

"Grah! Just chunk them!" A new person said, falling from the ceiling. This girl was green-skinned and had the same blood red pupils as all of them had, except Nastasia and Dimentio. I prepare myself for the ensuing battle.

"Prepare ta be chunked!" The bearded man, getting in an odd stance, which I assumed meant he wanted to fight. Alright.

"Bring it O'Chunky." I say, holding a purple pikmin in my hand, ready for the man.

"Chunky! You're gonna git it now lad." He yelled.

* * *

**'Oh no! We're out of time!' The four fall on their faces.**

**"What?" They yell-asked.**

**"Wow, bad place for that. You totally left me hanging at that scene."**

**'That's sort of the point.'**

* * *

_**Wogblax**_

_**Amphibicarcaus Sus Glossa**_

_**Amphituber family**_

**This creature is one of the many varieties of genetically mutated creatures produced by Akuma. What was once a cave-dwelling wollywog, is now a hideous abomination. Unlike other amphitubers, this creature has been genetically engineered with the Common Bulblax, giving it a mouth. The ceature seemed to have been given a long tongue and a slightly shorter whip-like tail, so attacking from the back is no option. This creature feeds like the Emporer Bulblax, sending the tongue out to grab prey instead of lunging like other creatures. This amphituber has retained its ability to jump, but can't do it as far. Approach with extreme caution.**

**[Louie's notes]**

**This beast's tail is best prepared boiled with Glowcap caps and chopped bulborb. Makes a hearty stew.**

**[Smiles notes]**

**This creature has violent tendencies, and usually chooses to attack through usage of its tongue from a place where it can't usually be caught. This beast is usually sleeping, such is tendencies of any grub-dog. These creatures, despite their rough force with prey and others of their species, they are wonderful parents, somtimes going days without food, an idea that not many other creatures on this planet would do.**


	8. End of Day 3

**'Alright. It appears that the co-stars have calmed down.'**

**"I still can't belive you made a wall of full-grown Cannon Beetles aroun you." Doof said dryly.**

**'Who cares! The readers probably would have wanted to read about it!'**

**"Curse you Lichylichy."**

**"Happy Mothers Day everybody." Ferb says.**

* * *

(? POV)

Ouch! Something was nibbling on my foot! I open my eyes to see something long and grey wrapped around my foot, and a mouth, filled to bursting with sharp teeth. Oh come on. I came to say sorry to those Phineas and Ferb guys, and look what happened. I grip my weapons harder.

"I'm going to carve you like a Christmas turkey!" I yell, as the creature's blood splatters my face.

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

I woke up on the bug's fat, yet somewhat soft exoskeleton. I look up. The bug was looking out at something. He pointed a finger (I think it was a finger.) at the site of a giagantic bulbear, chomping away at a group of fish. I don't know what made me do it. I grabbed my spare helmet, and I ran.

* * *

(Smiles POV)

I was bouncing around. I coul vaguely hear what sounded like a pinball game going, getting louder each time I hit the wall. Finally it was over, as I tripped. I get up in time to see O'Chunks shaking his butt, and then holding his hands up like he just got a game changing item.

"Hey Arms! I'm still awake over here!" I say, holding up another new pikmin. O'Chunks had gotten a frustrated look onn his face. This time, he punched into the ground, and he lifted out a huge boulder, like the ones that'd fall at you in Pikmin 2. In other words, an Onion sized boulder. Not good. And he was holding it with one hand! Uggh. The boulder is sent in my direction.

"Prepare for some serious hammage!" He yelled.

"What's hammage?" Olimar asked. O'Chunks seemed to consider what he just said. "Eh, make that damage." He seemed to continue thinking. He then stomped his foot on the ground in frustration, and charged.

* * *

(Snitchbug's POV)

(Translated into English. Some words may be replaced...)

I have never seen a human dodge like that. She had just run into the small alcove, a helmet filled with water and one of the Wogpoles, Wollywog spawn. This one was in stage four of its life cycle, turning its hue that they will change later in life. He was a light blue, meaning that it was a cave dwelling wogpole. However, this place was nowhere near any cave. It also was starting to grow a pair of hin legs. Back to the bulborb though. It was trying its best to try to get to us, trying to squeeze into the small alcove. Good luck with that! I barely fit. So, now its me, the one with the bowl, and the wogpole.

"Thank you." The little creature said, curling up in the helmet.

* * *

(Olimar POV)

O'Chunks was on the ground, nursing a broken arm and one of his legs were in ribbons. Not literally, but it wasn't a pretty sight. Wow. That was one of the most amazing fights I have ever seen.

"Ow! I'm chunked!" He yelled, falling to his good knee. "Me chunks... ye failed me. What kind of strange little girl are ye?"

"I am Dani Diablo, 2nd best reaper in the biz." She smirked.

"Don? That's an odd name, but I'll be sure to remember that." Dani falls on her face.

"No, my name is-"

"Listen ere Don. If ye din't look like a wee toddler I wouldn't ave gone so easy on ye." He somehow gets to his feet. "CHUNKS AWAY!" He yelled, and to my great shock (and disturbance.) He let out a great blast of flatulence, causing his whole body to be lifted off the ground, and rocketing into the air. **A/N: In Super Paper Mario, that is exactly how O'Chunks runs away after you defeat him.**

"Aw well. He was a big doofus anyway." The only person left without a name said. "But, now you have to face me! True Mimi come forth!" Her head tilted to the left, and then a cracking sound was heard, and her eyes grew large and black. Her head spun the opposite way... and did a 1260 in its socket. Her bow was now on top of her head, and it flashed red, before eight long legs pulled out of it. The body was now gone, and what was once Mimi's ears was now drooling mandibles.

_**"Mimimimimimi" **_The horrendous creature gargled, taking spindly steps in my direction. Me and Smiles readied our pikmin.

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

Finally, the giant black bulborb had left. Clutching the helmet containing the would-be snack and glanced out. I could see large rock creatures running around. And, disturbingly enough, one of the creatures squealed, and it layed an egg, blood and other things dripping from it. This same creature walked about five more feet, before laying another new egg, stained red. It made another egg, covered in what looks like very important insides. The creature's arms were now dragging on the ground, and it layed one last egg. I swear, there was something on the top of the egg that looked like a heart! Uggh. I couldn't contain it. I spilled my lunch. And then my breakfast. And then dinner. And then the lunch before that. And the breakfast before that. And after my second dinner, I finally managed to stop. I decided to ignore them, and walked out into the water, followed by the bug. After taking a quick glance at the dead body of throck beast, and hearing the squeals, I ran. As fast as my legs could carry me.

* * *

(Smiles POV)

Mimi was standing there, defeated.

"Ouchie! Meanies!" And she spun quickly, disappearing into thin air.

"Oh my. That wasn't in the schedule." The girl, Nastasia said, approaching us. "Kay, I guess then your appointment has been bumped up to two-thirty." She stepped forward.

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

**(Are you starting to get upset with me skipping over the battle scenes? Well, too bad! You can't do anything about it! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! :) )**

I was out in the water, followed by the fat-bug.

"Do you have a name?" I ask. The bug freezes in mid air, before flying over to a nearby island, gesturing to me to follow. I glance at the ground where he was writing. He may not be able to speak english, but he could spell. Bumbling Snitchbug 8. "Oh! So your name is Bumbling Snitchbug?" He shook his head. He began to draw a picture. There were five of him, and underneath was written Bumbling Snitchbugs. "Oh. So you don't have a name." The bug nodded, before flying in the direction that we had been previously heading. "Well, how about we give you one." The Snitchbug halted in mid-air, and then glanced curiously back at me.

* * *

(Smiles POV)

"Impossible... Losing wasn't on my agenda." Nastasia said, her glasses broke. Her eyes shone bright red. She adjusted the glasses. Dimentio walked up to her and they both disappeared with a ripple.

"I'm sorry about the whole Apocalypse incident." Dani said, before a skeletal hand appeared out of a portal and pulled her in.

"Well... I had no idea what happened there. Do you?" Olimar asked.

"Akuma's gotten a few more henchmen. And they will be back. They always will." With that I turn to the yellow sprout. During the battle, it had matured into a flower. Well, that was helpful, I guess. I pluck the pikmin, ignoring Olimar's fascination, and ran past the opened fire geysers. I set the yellow pikmin to work on the corpse of a shearwig.

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

"Devon? Sprig?" I continued, walking through the water near a giant yellow frog. The bug shook his head. "How about Swoop? Bugger?" More shakes.

"Grab? Throw?" More shakes. "Bludge?" The bug seems to consider it. FInally, after trying 73 names, the bug had finally nodded. "Alright, Bludge it is then."

Bludge appeared to see something, cause he made an excited chirping noise, pointing to something. "Huh?" I walk in the direction that he pointed at. There was a small island, surrounded by other small islands. I wade through the waist high water (thank goodness these suits are water-tight.) and I approach the middle island. There was something here! I approach the oddly colored mound. I reach out a hand to touch it. Without warning, what I originally believed to be a rock had a flower sticking out of the top of it.

* * *

(Smiles POV)

With the last two bodies of the wollywogs, the yellow population was at 37. Now all I needed was to find that blue onion, and I could grab the rest of the ship parts! Not today though. The sun was setting.

"I think we shoul head back." I say to Olimar. He nods, and we head back to the rocket. We blast off, the wollywog below wrapping a tongue around the ship. But, it didn't stand a chance against the Dolphin, even without all of its parts. Thankfully, the tongue turned to dust before too long, while the angry wollywog was screaming in pain far below.

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

Bludge had grabbed me by the back of the spacesuit, and pulled me into the air. The Onion lifted off after him, just as a group of odd looking blue-shelled creatures gathered underneath me. Bludge carried me to a huge, hollowed out, and most thankfully abandoned hole in a nearby tree. Looking down at the scene below me, I almost lost my lunch. Nearly a few hundred yards down, there were bulborbs eating bugs, while a floating creature was slurping the insides of a killed frog. I turned. It was just... nasty. I turn back to the Onion. We shall fix that tomorrow, won't we?

* * *

_Day 3_

_Is it really only the third day on this planet? It seems like so much longer. Ruby, according to Smiles, was flown out of here, and I can only hope that she is safe. I have encountered several hideous creatures, that had their DNA horrendously altered by Akuma, who Smiles tells me is a vampire! So they aren't myths... Anyway, Akuma has apparently earned himself four new henchmen, each with a special power, which I shall now list. O'Chunks, Inhuman strength, as well as severe stupidity. Mimi, Shape-shifting. Nastasia, Mind control. Dimentio, unknown. All I hope is that we don't run into that group again._

* * *

_Smiles Log, Day 3 on Distant Planet_

_Ruby was taken, and I can't seem to help thinking that it is all my fault. We managed on finding the yellow pikmin. That should help us a little. Anyway, there are possibly two more onions out there, depends on whether or not there is a white onion. Well, I'm tired and Bulbert has started chewing on this log, so I'm going to bed._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Day 3. I have managed to take shelter in a nearby tree. It is relatively warm and abandoned. I have managed to find an onion, but it has yet to expel a seed or turn its light on, so I assume that it is still getting used to being out of the ground. As for the outside color, I can't tell. Its too dark. I have also befriended a wogpole which i have decided to name Woggen, and a bumbling snitchbug, which has been named Bludge. With these two's help, maybe I coud survive yet._

* * *

**Red Pikmin: 124**

**Purple Pikmin: 86**

**Yellow Pikmin: 37**

**Ship parts: 7/30**

* * *

**Mamuta**

**[Smiles notes]**

**The Smokey Progg never sees its mother, and I think that I have the reason. The Mamuta, being smaller than the eggs she lays, expels her insides as well as the egg. The eggs will actually grow bigger as it sucks in their mother's blood and grow stronger. The mamuta is a mother that literally gives her all for her children.**


	9. Day 4

**Doof: *tied up* *gagged* *in tux***

**Ferb: *holds gun to Doof's head* *in tux***

**Velociraptors: *are extinct* *in tux***

**Boulder: *falls* *in tux***

**... If you saw a certain pikmin story, you'd know exactly what I was talking about.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the enemies from Super Paper Mario, but it sure was something I would have done. :) I also don't own Black-Eyed Peas.**

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

I wake, up and crack my back. Sleeping in a tree gives such a crick in the back. I could hear yells from outside. Yells of joy. I looked out of the opening that we flew in, and I could make out several figures, enveloped in shadow. I jumped down a few of the branches, trying to get closer. After 34 branches down, I could finally make out what they were saying.

"Kay, as per intructions we were defeated. However, we didn't get a memo about a girl named... O'Chunks, what was that girl's name again?" A girl's voice asked.

" 'Er name was Don." A voice replied.

"Don?" A silky, dark voice asked. "Is that correct?"

"Yeah boss. 'Er name was Don Ablo." There was a short silence, when even the creatures stopped chattering.

**"FOOLS! DANI DIABLO! DANI DIABLO THE 2ND STRONGEST REAPER IN THE SYSTEM? ARE YOU MAD? YOU ENGAGED THE THIRD STRONGEST FORCE IN THE WAY OF ORGANIZED DEATH! O'CHUNKS SHOULD BE GLAD THAT SHE DIDN'T TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB!" **The dark voice erupted, causing a nearby bulbear to leap in surprise. It made a mental note to stay away from that area. Anything that was that loud had to be dangerous.

"Well, dat's me bad." O'Chunks replied.

"Yeah, it is your bad." The dark voice returned to its original octave. "You did get what I asked for right?"

"Yup!" A girl's voice replied. "The thingymabobber that looks like a laser pointer!" The girl said, holding out what looked like a laser pointer to a shadow.

"Ahh, O.W.C.A. grade Auto Scan Replicator. I believe this is the device you damaged, Deus ex Machina." Ruby froze. She had no idea who the rest of them were, but if they worked with Deus ex Machina, then they were probably bad guys.

_"Correct." _Deus ex Machina crackled. The shadow takes the device and fiddles with the orange spot on his shoulder.

"There. Try it out." The red-eyed shadow cackled. A bright red laser shot out of the shadow's shoulder, illuminating the figure of a black-haired boy and a black cloak. No wonder he blended in with the darkness so well. The red light formed a centipede-roller-coaster fusion that we originally saw Deus ex Machina as, and the small orange spot on the black cloak jumped onto the coaster, fitting into a slot between the speaker-like eyes that were on either side of the head. The rollercoaster's robotic legs cracked as Deus moved in his new form.

_"Ah, much better."_ Deus buzzed. Oh no! Deus was back, and just as powerful as ever. I glance at the rest. Maybe even stronger.

"Everyone is waiting for us." The dark voice said. He leaves followed by the small group, just as the sun began to rise.

* * *

(Smiles POV)

We land in the Forest Navel again. We had a nice amount of ship parts, and quite enough time to do it in, but we still need four more parts. Besides, while heading back to the rocket, I noticed that destroying the drain left a nice dry lake bed where the Anti-Dioxin Filter was.

"Alright." I say, letting Bulbert out. Yesterday he left a... present for us in the kitchen. "Stay here." I then turn to Olimar. "What we want to do today is get four ship parts." I take out fifty reds, as well as twenty purples (you can never be too careful) and thirty yellows. We walk in the direction of the now dry wollywog lake. I lead him through the left side, tapping the bottle as I do so. It has been a habit, cause when I was younger I'd spend all day trying to lift it, always with no success. I show him the canister of bomb-rocs and tell him where to use them. With that, I set my reds to work on the bridge right next to the canister. I then take the purples to the wall on the other side of the dry bed, where a black brsmble gate stood and set the purples to work on it.

* * *

_DPE H.Q._

*I tell you they are coming for me next.* Beady cackled.

"Calm yourself Long Legs." Akuma said, arriving at the scene, along with a Toady Bloyster.

*What is that thing doing here?* Raging Long Legs asked.

"This is the answer." Akuma replied, placing a hand between Toady's eye stalks. Toady flashed twice, before turning to a bright pink flash. "Come here Beady." The arachnorb hesitated. "Come here. You want to die?" That was what sent Beady over, and walked over to Akuma. He took the pink ball of energy and pushed it into Beady's 'head,' where it sank in. Beady shook, and gargled, it stood straight up and down, its knees were bent at a ninety degree angle. He opened up like a party ball, the ship part along with five pellets fell out. There were several growls of protest, and a roar of anger from Raging. Then, skin grew where there was once nothing. With vampire power, the ship part, as well as the five pellets and many more pellets in a corner flew into the circle that kept the four legs together, sealing in. Beady's head sealed itself, and to many people's surprise, four eyes grew from his face, blinking several times. There was a loud cracking as Beady's legs broke down the middle, moving away from each other. The legs grew more skin until they were solid legs. He stomped expirementally. And his feet fell off. He blinked several times.

*What... did you do?* Beady asked.

"Just a little Dweevil DNA, a little bit of Toady Bloyster for the abdomen, and a teeny bit of snitchbug." With no warning, wings grew from the sides of Beady's head. He slowly moved them, more and more rapidly, until he was off the ground.

*A-Amazing.* Beady gasped. *Flying... is so...amazing.*

"Well I'm glad you think so, because Olimar has been briefed on your whereabouts. Show him what your made of... Volante Long Legs." Akuma smirked.

*Oh wait! Volante! Can you take my kid? He has been a little... kind to pikmin recently. Can you show him what an archnorb should do?* M.A.L. (Man-at-Legs) asked.

*Why not.* Was the flying spider's reply.

"I think I would like to watch this." Dimentio chuckled. He snaps his fingers and he disappears with a ripple.

*You are one thing, Akuma.* Grand Emporer Bulblax said, licking his own face. *But that Dimentio guy is something else all together. From what you tell me, he stabs people in the back. What is your assurance that he won't do the same with you?*

"One, I will give him what he wants. Two." Akuma smiled. "I'm not the guy in charge."

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

Bludge grabbed my hand and we slowly flew down towards ground level. I could hear the Onion flying down next to me. I turn, unsure that I wanted to see. Blue. Like the water all around me. Blue onion. The onion, recognizing that it was day, shot a single seed out. It floated slowly down and planted itself in the earth. A leaf on the end of a stem, swaying hypnotically. I never really done this before. I hesitantly reach for the stem. Bludge comes over and writes in the dirt.

'Pikmin are resiliant. You can't hurt them, unless you're trying to.'

"What if I hurt it?"

'It's fine.'

"Okay." I pull upwards, and the pikmin comes loose from the ground. It stares at me. It seems surprised to be in the area, and glanced around, confused. I pull out my trumpet. With a quick blow, the pikmin runs to my side. I start walking. I don't know where I was going, but I was going somewhere. I stop at the water. I didn't go far.

'Blue pikmin are water resistant.'

"Really?"

'What you see as a mouth is actually a set of gills.' I walk into the water, followed by the pikmin. When it didn't start flailing, I let out a sigh of relief. I walked for a little bit. Not far up, on a ledge, was what looked like a silver wind-up key, turning, ever turning.

"Oh my gosh! Oli's ship parts!" I glance worredly at the single pikmin at my side. Bludge's hand is on my shoulder.

'Calm. We have time for that later. As for right now, we should worry about making more blues.' I nod.

"You're right." Bludge gestures for her to follow him. I have to run to keep up with the flying bug. All of a sudden he stops. We had reached more land. I could see one of those black bulborbs in the distance. I glance questioningly at Bludge, who had just landed on the ground on his surprisingly strong arms. He walks over to a gonna be bridge, and to my surprise, green, bread loaf shaped bugs dug their way from the ground, looking around for an intruder. They see Bludge, who appeared to be talking to them. They appeared to be listening, and I shot the blue at one of the three, landing on its head and crushing its skull instantly. The pikmin quickly ran back, and before they even recovered from the initial shock, the second went the same way as the first. The third appeared to have gotten a hold of itself, cause it started coming for me and my blue pikmin. I throw the pikmin, which landed on its back, and started whacking it with all it had. The creature, half-beaten, took to the air. With several throws, and the same number of misses, the bug came back down to earth... in the water. It made gurgling noises, as if it was choking. It opened its wings, and started back up again. However, he was shot down by me before he got very far. Bludge swooped down grabbing two of the bugs, while the blue grabbed the one that had slipped into the water. We started our trek back to base.

* * *

(Olimar's POV)

The yellows and I walk into the arena. It was quite fitting. I leave twenty of my pikmin at the entrance. He said the creature stomps around, but that was the only thing it could do.

* * *

(Smiles POV)

The fourty flower reds toted the Anti-Dioxin Filter. I watched them closely. I glance over to the Long Legs arena. Huh. Funny. He should have fell from the ceiling by now.

* * *

(Olimar's POV)

I was starting to get frustated. Smiles had said to run in the center of the arena. Well. What's supposed to happen? I was getting frustrated, as well as just a little dizzy. I coninue running, looking up. Of course, perhaps I should have been looking at where I was going. My foot landed, and wouldn't come back up again. I fall flat on my face. Ouch. I look back at my foot. Covered in a sticky white substance. I command the yellow pikmin to attack it, and to my reief they slowly beat the stuff into the ground. But I was curious. I had been running in a perfect circle the whole time, the place where I had ran had actually sunk a few inches into the ground. So, this wasn't here before. That was when something fell from the ceiling. Well, two somethings. But I wasn't worried about the second one. It was the first one. This was sort of what Smiles said it would look like. It had an orb like head, but it definitely had eyes. and it had eight legs, like the spiders on my home planet. There was the sound of a bell tinkling. Great! At least now I know what time I'm going to die at.

* * *

(Smiles POV)

I had just gotten the ship part back, and I had thirty of my fifty pikmin carrying the Gravity Jumper. I glance over, hoping Olimar had gotten the Beady Long Legs. I blanch at the sight. It was horrendous, sort of like a Titan Dweevil mixed with an actual spider. I left the thirty to carry the ship part and ran as fast as my eight-year old legs could carry me. Eight years of age and could kidnap a girl twice my age? I was good. Fighting giant monsters... not so much.

"Dammit. That is Beady Long Legs. Akuma!" I run faster. Of course, having mostly purples would seriously slow anybody down.

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

Plucking some grass and getting some nectar near base, I had thirteen flower blue pikmin. With these, I had decided to kill the flying purple thingy that sort of looked like one of those pigs that were walking around the Forest Navel. Unfortunately, there were two black blulborbs sleeping nearby. I snuck slowly by, the flying purple pig not noticing me yet. I through all my blues onto its back, and called them back when it shook itself. This might take a little while.

* * *

(Akuma's POV)

CRAP! Curse this dimension's fast pased days. Tomorrow. I have to get as far away as I can tomorrow, cause I doubt that I'll be able to find anything on this god-forsaken planet.

"I'm going out." I say as I pass Dund.

"That time of the month?" She asked.

"You know it." I replied. Uggh. I could already feel the blood swirling nauseatingly in my stomach. I briefly pondered if I should transfer it to my blood pouch... No, too much effort. My mind becomes dizzy, and I could feel my losing power of the body.

* * *

(? POV)

I look around the damp cavern once again, from my glass jar. It was that time of the month again. The seal was loosening under the almost complete moonlight. Wherever Akuma was, time was moving at a rapid pace. The fake moon was visibly moving, just one more rotation. Just one more day.

* * *

(Olimar's POV)

The creature's unearthly eyes were black pools and out of its face grew long jaws. It hissed angrily. The small creature at its side did a horrible imitation, shaking its head as if it found the idea as stupid. That was when the creature was attacked ferociously by a barrage of purple pikmin. The creature shook its head, sending the purples to the ground. With a battle cry worthy of any army general, Smiles came charging in, a new barrage of purple pikmin flying as he did so. The creature, shocked at the new appearance, in pain from the pikmin attack, and stunned from the purple pikmin attacks just stood there.

"Smiles!" I cry, trying to wrench myself from the goo. Smiles glanced over and called his pikmin to him, ordering them to attack the goo. To my surprise, the smaller, four legged creature cocked its 'head' in curiosity, before running over to us. Smiles didn't have time to call the pikmin back. The creature lifeted a leg, and it landed with a crack.

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

The creature had dropped several large pellets, each with a 5 on the top. I had seven grab one of the blue pellets, while the other six grabbed the other. Harvesting went fast, and after a second trip for the three non-blue pellets I was left with 29 pikmin. Enough to challenge one of those black bulborbs. I snuck up behind the black, red-spotted backside of the creature. Upon closer inspection, the red spots were actually pulsating with the creature's breathing. Well, this was hopefully going to be a nice amount of pikmin.

* * *

(Smiles POV)

I stare incredulously as the Dweevil had broken through the hardened web, while Olimar pulled his foot out, staring at the creature. There was a cry as the Dweevil-like creature was slashed at by the deformed Beady Long Legs.

"Oh, no no no. We can't have that." With a space altering entrance, Dimentio chuckled. "Volante Long Legs deserves more of a fighting chance. With the help of magic." Dimentio snapped his fingers. Volante Long Legs turned a deep red color, and the jaws grew to be more like a Shearwig's. Its spear-like legs twitched and little claws appeared at the end, about the size of us. It's face caved in slightly, before jutting out so it looked like a computer mouse, and the wings on its back became thicker, as did its hide. It opened its wings, which looked like a birds, except it had scaly feathers. The creature fainted on the ground, pellets and Olimar's Guard Satellite. The creature popped like a balloon, sending dust flying. "Oops." Dimentio said, his smile faltering. "I think I pumped him with too much."

"Pump it! Louder!" I yell, remembering a song. Both friend and foe glance uncertainly at me. "Black Eyed Peas?" I ask hopefully. "You don't know that?" They both shook there heads, before Dimentio disappeared with a ripple. There was a loud chime, causing me to jump. Well, might as well as try to bring this as close as I could get it. We didn't get very far.

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

We return to the knothole where we had spent last night. Me, Bludge, and Woggen curl up to sleep. The blue pikmin have chose to sleep outside, a luxury that was rarely given to them. I count heads. 1, 2, 3... 68. Not bad for a first days work.

* * *

_Day 4_

_We have exited the atmosphere, a frustrating one part short from being able to visit a new destination. Despite this, we have decided on going back to the Forest of Hope. Akuma has started to seriously get on my nerves. Anyway, Bulbert is chewing on my leg. I should teach him that that it isn't polite. Aw well. Hopefully we'll find Ruby soon._

* * *

_Smiles Log_

_It appears that using a special power of Akuma's, they have reformed the once weak Beady Long Legs into the destructive Volante Long Legs. The only reason that we beat it was because Dimentio overcharged it, causing its heart to give out. We have no idea at all about this creature, because it is the ony one and we didn't know what was different besides a brief viewing. We have also managed to befriend a... Dweevil of some sorts. I have decided to name it the Bland Dweevil. I have decided to name this creature Cli-Cli, after the noise it makes when it walks._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I have discovered three major things today. One, the onion from yesterday is a blue onion, and the pikmin it expels are water-resistant. Two, many of Oli's ship parts are in this region. Three, strangely enough, Bludge knows English. Well, he can't talk, but he can spell. Also, to my horror, I have discovered that Deus ex Machina had gotten an owka grade auto scan replicator, whatever that is, which allows him to make that odd red coaster that he used as his body last time. Anyway, I am tired. Write more later._

* * *

**End of Day 4**

**Red Pikmin: 115**

**Purple Pikmin: 69**

**Yellow Pikmin: 37**

**Blue Pikmin: 68**

**Ship Parts: 11/30**


	10. Day 5! With even more Dimentio!

**Doof: What is with the sudden change in the way we talk?**

**Lichylichy: It's easier for me this way.**

**Doof: Why'd you have everyone in tuxedos last chapter?**

**Lichylichy: ...Because it reminded me of a really fun scene in a pikmin book I read a few days ago.**

**Ferb: Why was I holding a gun to Doof's head?**

**Lichylichy: Cause Peter would've pulled the trigger.**

**Peter: *squeals indignantly***

**Lichylichy: Also, I based off this horrid boss in this level off of sarsars' eight-headed snagret. This is NOT the same thing. MINE is five times worse! Muwahahahahaha!**

* * *

(Smiles POV)

I dug into the Space Noodles. It was amazing really. Though the ship had been filled with now-poisonous oxygen, we could eat through the helmets without letting the oxygen in. Quite amazing. However, what I had found more amazing was the impossible task of teaching Bulbert table manners. He actually could pick up chop sticks and wipe his face and everything. Olimar taught Cli-Cli the same thing, using its front legs. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry. I appear to be missing the punch line." Olimar said dryly.

"Look at us." He glances around.

"What?"

"We are quite the odd group. A large legged-slug, an equally-sized four-legged spider, an ex-con, and a stranded interstellar delivery man, all sitting at a table, eating space-noodles in low orbit." His eyebrow raises.

"Ex-con?" I freeze, replaying the conversation in my head. I sigh.

"Well, the cat's outta the bag. Yeah, I used to be a criminal. I turned over a new leaf 'cause of a kind bunch of kids. I happened to kidnap a few of them. And, to my surprise, the first one I kidnapped, her mom... she adopted me." I smiled genuinely. "Then there's Adyson."

"Adyson?"

"Love interest."

"At your age?"

"Remember that girl I said I kidnapped first. Her name was Isabella. She was in love with this boy Phineas since kindergarten." Olimar chokes on his noodles.

"Kindergarten?"

"Yup. And now, after six long years of practically telling him how she felt, it took her being kidnapped by a homicidal maniac and his compatriots before he could realize it."

"Your a homicidal maniac?"

"You know it." There was a short silence between the two of us, only interrupted by my pencil going across the paper. "Here." He takes the pad from me, looking over the faces.

"Wow. Is this Adyson?" He asked, pointing to her picture.

"Yup." He looks at it again.

"You dating an older woman?" We both laugh.

"I guess you could say that." I chuckle. We both continue to laugh. "Yeah. I really regret what I've done though. I have tried to figure out why I did it. Truth is, I never did. Just a petty grudge." I sigh, before writing names under faces and explaining their relationships to each other.

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

I woke up early. There was plenty of reasons. More pikmin. I might even be able to get some more ship parts today. The sooner we're off this planet, the better. The sun hasn't rose, and there were still great black bulborbs walking around. In fact, there was one walking right under the tree. I take a blue flower and drop it. The pikmin fell. It's flower actually started spinning, slowing it down slightly. The bulbear never saw it coming. The blue pikmin, with still plenty of speed, cracked its back, causing the creature to die the same way that its children would. Bludge picked me up by one hand and I grabbed Woggen's bowl with the other. We all floated down to earth where the single blue was trying his best to lift it. Giggling slightly, I retreived all of the blue pikmin. Today was going to be a long, but productive day.

* * *

(Olimar POV)

"Alright. There is one last thing I don't understand." I tell him.

"Shoot."

"Wouldn't it make him **less **evil if he could never lie?"

"No, he can't lie well." He elaborated.

"Ahhh." I finally got it. I look out the window. "Well, it looks like it's time to land." I walk out of the room, heading to the pilot station, where my Pilot Seat was usually. I push the button that pulls the ship off of stall, and directed down to the Distant Planet.

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

I pull Bludge down behind the rock, telling him to be quiet. All of us peer over the corner, seventy or so blue pikmin, Woggen (Who had just moments before hopped out of his bowl on his small hind legs), Bludge, and myself. There was that kid from last night. He was carrying an odd looking sword, with what appeared to be pure light coming out of the hilt. He observed the eggs those rock monsters layed, before slashing it to bits, a pink ghost floating up, and whatever inside was poured out in the form of green liquid. The only thing that was left behind was a golden orb. The boy smirked in satisfaction, before turning to the next egg. He raised his sword at it and paused.

"It's okay to come out. I won't bite." He promised. I slowly walked out from behind my hiding place. The boy turns to me. "My name's Akuma. What's yours?"

"Akuma?" Where have I heard that name before?

"Your name is Akuma too? Small world." Akuma cackled loudly, before returning to hacking at the egg in front of him.

"Why are you doing that?" I ask, curious.

"Ahhh. Inside this egg is a horrendous beast known as a Smokey Progg. I know that I shouldn't but I'm doing it anyway."

"Why?"

"Why? This is the bad guys' surefire way to victory."

"But aren't you a bad guy too?"

"It's just that time of the month." He replied simply. He smirked as a third egg was broken.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ahahahaha. I mean just what I said." He put simply.

"But..." She is stopped when the sword glares angrily, and then started turning black around the edges.

"Awww..." He said, sheathing the weapon. "Well, looks like I'm done. You can have those. They're 100 pikmin each." I let several of my pikmin carry it, never taking my eyes off of Akuma. Just what was he up to?

* * *

(Smiles POV)

The way was thankfully clear as our group of 30 purples, 40 reds, and 30 yellows walked along the road by the wogpole pond. They all stared as we passed. Thankfully now aided by yellow pikmin, we were able to break past the no longer invincible rock wall that blocked the entrance to the snagret area. There were the usual bulborbs, and there didn't appear to be anything that could stop us, so we took them out really fast like. We then turned to the box and sent ten yellow pikmin to the other side. They began to slowly push the box back towards us. The pikmin danced when they reached our side once more. After throwing the pikmin to the other side, which took about a minute, we walked into the arena. I checked the Whimsical Radar, and paled. Not one, not two. Three. All of the ship parts were in this arena. Hopefully this wouldn't be anything too hard. I pale at the thought of a three-headed snagret. **A/N: Sarsars character had to fight an eight-headed snagret with Olimar, all the while with a horrid throwing hand. Smiles has a better chance.**

"Well... where is this boss you spoke of?" Olimar asked.

"Well, there is supposed to be three creatures called burrowing snagrets all around here. One of them has the Geiger Counter. However, judging by these reading, all of the ship parts in this area has been relocated to here. I wonder w-" I'm interrupted by a shimmering of space time. Dimentio was back in a flurry.

"Well well well. So nice to see you again." Dimentio cackled, snapping his fingers. A great bolt of red lightning struck the ground, causing it to shake violently. "Well, I'll let you and this beast that I have been working on for quite a while have some quality time." I raise an eyebrow. "Quality _snack _time. For you **are **the snacks. Ciao!" The ground erupted, and tears of fear come to my eyes at the evil looking creature that towered above us. And to make it worse, it was still climbing.

* * *

**Well, that is this chapter. It's a little short, but who cares! I updated. Anyway, as Dimentio would say, Ciao!**


	11. End of Day 5! Send in Jake!

**Doof: Wait. You bring in a giant monster, and then cut it off so no one knows what happened? Come on. That was mean. And what was with you not updating, huh?**

**Lichylichy:...**

**Doof: Oh, so you're not gonna answer. Fine. Then I guess I'll blast you with my... TRUTH-INATOR!**

**Lichylichy: *zapped* How did it feel when Mitch asked you how homely you were before drinking the Cutoniun?**

**Doof: Aw. I was hoping for something a little more... juicy.**

**Lichylichy: You wanna hear juicy? I'll tell you something juicy. When Monogram was 24 he had five girlfriends at the same time. It didn't last long, cause they all worked at the same place. He didn't really think that one through. Last night, Perry snuck off with half the cookies in the cookie jar, and blamed it on Candace. Isabella sleeps in the nu- *Is stopped by Perry's hand***

**Doof: Woah. Not exactly what I was looking for. *scribbles on pad***

**Notepad: *reads* Trap Idea #942 Sticky Cookie Jar. Has POTENTIAL.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pikmin, which is copyright Nintendo. Don't own Ruby Gloom copyright Nelvana... I think. Don't own Phineas and Ferb, copyright Disney. Don't own names of Misery's father, not copyright Tall T.**

* * *

(Smiles POV)

"Damn." What else could I say? After half a minute, the creature was out of the ground. The creature seemed to be an odd combination of many of the enemies all around the **game. **Their was definitely a horrid look about it. It had stumpy, bulborb like legs. It's body was that of a cannon beetle. It had one long, odd looking arm, one that would belong to a mamuta, while the other was long and skinny, with little fingers at the end, obviously belonging to a snitchbug. It's body was a cannon beetle, complete with eyes and everything. This creature sucked in air, and then released a boulder easily bigger than its mouth, rolling at us. We both dodge, but not without losing some of our pikmin, their ghosts rising towards the heaven. The creature made a noise that sounded like a cough and a hiss.

"Oh yeah!" I yell and grab the closest yellow pikmin and ran forward. The creature started to inhale through its second nostril, but was soon stopped by the yellow pikmin being thrown in, courtesy of me. "Is it still funny?" It now had to get rid of the excess in his system, so he opened his back, steam releasing. Unfortunately, that was not the only thing released.

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

I watched, mouth agape. Akuma has pulled a ship part out of a nearby black beetle creature without even fazing it.

"So..." I start, trying to strike up conversation. "You're the adoptive father of Skullboy?" His head whips up.

"Who?"

"..." I think hard. "Murky."

"Ah, yes. That little calaca. How's he doing?"

"Good. He... uh... wants to find his family." Akuma chuckled.

"Course he does. I must say, _**I** _had a rough time with it as well. Of course, I still had my name." Akuma replied thoughtfully. He placed a hand on his chin, scratching it.

"Really?"

"Oh sure. It is quite the story. You see, I am a little older than I look." He gestured down his black cloak. "Quite a bit older."

"Sounds interesting." I reply, still slightly intimidated by the fact that Akuma had the ship part over one shoulder. We arrive at base, and Akuma lays the ship part between the legs of the Onion, which Bludge started manually by pushing the flower-propeller on the top. After it started up, Bludge directed the Onion to the knothole where they slept. After managing to unload it, the two head back down to Earth. But we had already left by the time they reached the ground.

"Well, it all started nearly 500 years ago." Akuma started. "I was left on the doorstep of a certain banshee, who happened to be on leave with her husband, who was known to his friends as Lucky Glumchester." I gasped.

"Misery's dad and mom?"

"Precisely. Anyway, Migrane was... ur... in labor." Akuma blushed, which was thought impossible. Vampires shouldn't be able to blush. They don't have any blood in their veins. "Anyway, I was a baby at the time, and memories don't exactly work during that time. All I know was that I was in the care of Migrane for as far as I reme-" His eyes suddenly widened.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He opened his mouth, his eyes wanting to say something. Something important. But all that came out was a thick stream of blood.

**A/N: No backstory that would make you realize the major plot points that I hide in the story. I will continue the emotionally scarring backstory... IN THE NINTH BOOK! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

(Smiles POV)

Okay, how was that even fair? I stare at the five snake like bodies of snagrets pulling themselves out of its back, smirking from a very high place. No getting to the back easily. Need to find a way to beat it. Which was easier than it sounds. The body continuously spewed boulders, while the snitchbug hand kept grabbing pikmin and holding it up for the snagret heads to eat. The mamuta arm continuously planted pikmin into the ground, and snagrets continuously snapped at the pikmin. The beast, I have decided on naming it The Chimera, was deadly, to say the least.

"Take the pikmin." I tell him after the fifty-second pikmin ghost flew skyward. "I can fight this creature mano a cabeza." **A/N: I know spanish! **Olimar shakes his head.

"Nice try. I ain't going anywhere." At that point a boulder rolls by and takes out an estimated 30 pikmin. I glare at him. "I'm going." He hops down the ledge and runs over to the ledge with the really small group of pikmin, and heads back to base. I turn to the giant creature, which appeared to be smirking. I slowly walk up to the huge creature, keeping me eyes on the heads. A dead-lock? I think not! I just need time. I just need time.

* * *

(Iris POV)

I watched in horror as Maruyami came running from outside, holding a black claw to his eye, and shrieking in pain. This set of events didn't go unnoticed, to say the least.

"What happened?" I ask, trying to pull his arm from his eye. To my great horror, I suceeded. His eye was bubbling, literally, bubbles coming out of it. His hand instantly returned to it.

"Sun." Maru said, looking dazed.

"Sun?" I ask, looking past him. My eye started watering. "Ouch. Sun. Out." I said slowly, blinking mutiple times. I heard the sound of scuffling, and then the yells of pain from the siamese twins. Then the door slammed shut once more.

* * *

(Smiles POV)

The creature's third head shreiked, before falling to the ground. The other four heads glanced at the snake neck one last time before it exploded, leaving behind its head and a mess of pellets. There was a large remnant of the boulder that had tore through the snake-like body. They slapped their heads against the beetle's armor, earning many protests from the beetle. Just as I thought. They had more than one brain.

"Yo! Beaky!" The second snagret looked around, before giving me a quizical look. "Yeah you! Your mama was nothing but an overgrown chicken!" The snagret cawed angrily.

"You take that back you oversized pikmin." It snarled. I ran, the snagret not close behind. I ran around the beetle, the snagret keeping close behind.

"Your mama was a dirty pigeon!" I yelled at the fifth head. "Your mother was a half-wit ostritch!" I yell at the fourth head. "And yours was a wingless duck!" I yell at the first head. The infuriated snagrets snapped at me, and I could hear the sound of snake skin against snake skin as I ducked and weaved.

"Stand still! I'm just going to eat you!" The second head screeched. I stopped dead in my tracks. The snagret smirked behind me, and opened its mouth wide, and lunged forward.

* * *

(Iris POV)

"Misery!" I hear the others call. I knew it was no use. No clouds meant no Misery. I wonder where she went.

* * *

(Smiles POV)

"By the way. I'm not a pikmin." I tell the snagret that kept snapping at me, only a hair's breath away. The snagret tugs one last time, pulling the feet out from under The Chimera, causing the heavy body to fall and crush the necks of the insulted snagrets. By this time, Olimar had come back, surprised at the heads scattered around.

"*whistles* You sure are effecient." He said.

"Just throw pikmin at his back. All of them."

"Don't you mean only the reds?"

"No. All of them should work." I reply.

* * *

(Adyson POV)

"Are you done yet?" I ask, quivering slightly.

"You do realize that this is only a communications device, right?" Phineas replied.

"Yes." I say indignantly.

"Just one last bolt." Phineas said, screwing on what looked like a keypad under the screen. "That should do it." He rolls himself out from under the device, the other kid not far behind.

"Your not bad." The boy said to Phineas, holding out a hand.

"Your not bad yourself." Phineas replied, taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

"Yeah, but _I'm_ from a few hundred years in the future." Dante replied.

"Really? You have to tell me all about it." Phineas said, his eyes glimmering.

"Well, it isn't exactly something you should look forward to." Dante started out.

* * *

(Smiles POV)

"I can't believe that creature caused us so much trouble." Olimar said as the beast fell easily.

"Well, before he was a bunch of bosses smashed together." I reply, sending my creatures onto it.

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

I was running as fast as I can. Bludge picked me off of the ground. I didn't know what happened, but Akuma was acting differently. Was it because night was rapidly approaching?

* * *

(Olimar POV)

I tossed up the third bunch of pikmin, and I watched as more of them came from the broken gate at the other side of the clearing. Sunset was rapidly approaching, and the last of the pellets and body parts were coming out. Smiles jumped down with the left over pikmin ready for anything else.

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

I watched as Akuma sniffed the ground where I was not a minute before, and looking around confused. He stalked off. That was weird. It was time for bed though, so I stretch out and started to drift off to sleep, the three ship parts we managed to grab and the 100 blue pikmin that were allowed on the field.

* * *

(Smiles POV)

We just managed to get the Geiger Counter, the last of the ship parts just as the sun set. We called Cli-Cli and Bulbert, who were playing with the wogpoles in the pond, back to the ship. As we blast off, I recount the days events.

* * *

_Day 5_

_We have officially conquered the Forest of Hope, thanks to Dimentio pulling all of the "bosses," as Smiles called them, together into one hideous creature that we have named, The Chimera. We have regained my Libra, the ship part given to me by my dear daughter. Oh, how I yearn to see my family again. But, at this rate, we should return to Hocotate very soon. Oh, a strange anomaly has occured. A piece of paper has appeared from the ceiling. I will see what has happened._

* * *

(Olimar's POV)

"What happened?" I ask as Smiles unfolded the note. A smile appeared on his face.

" 'Smiles, we have finally done _something! _I was so worried. You were so heroic! (Little hearts are written) The girl who is Ruby's friend is here. She says that she is in an area filled with water. Love you, Ady.' "

"Aww, young love." I remember when I first met the girl that would one day be my wife.

"Well, that must be the Distant Spring."

"Hey, that's what I would have called it!" I remark. Smiles looked rather upset, his eyes shaking slightly.

"Coincedences, eh?" He said, though he scratched his right ear while doing so.

* * *

_Similes Log, Day 5_

_Olimar is becoming suspicous. When should I tell him the truth? Soon. Well, we're off to the Distant Spring to find Ruby! Wish us luck!_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I have met a boy named Akuma, the father of Skull Boy. He was rather nice, and told me a little about his past... though he turned mean as the night fell. I see him down there, messing with those huge eggs again. I look over at Woggen, who was hopping around with no more need of the spare helmet. He reminds me so much of Doom... I wonder if I will ever see my friends again? Yes. I know it. No matter what, I will find them again!_

_Love,_

_Ruby Gloom._

* * *

_D.P.E. H.Q._

"I've had enough! Send in the rouge!" Akuma yelled, walking into the cave that was the meeting place.

" 'K." Nastasia replied.

"T-The rogue?" Dund squeaked. "You don't mean-?"

"Yes! Those two have been a thorn in my side for far too long! Send in Jake!" Akuma smirked. He was going to win, if it'd kill him again.

* * *

**End of Day 5**

**Red Pikmin: 157**

**Purple Pikmin: 76**

**Yellow Pikmin: 63**

**Blue Pikmin: 295**

**Ship Parts: 12/30**

* * *

**Also, I want you guys to guess on who you think this rogue is. Send in via review or P.M. I'll tell you who wins.**


	12. Ruby! We've finally found you! Again

**Hello Hello Hello. I decided to put this chapter on overdrive. If you couldn't tell, the last chapter was killing me. I just couldn't make it flow. Ah well. I guess that makes me like every other author around. I sent my co-authors on coffee break. I really didn't need to hear Doof complaining, once again. And, we have a winner! Come up to the mike, AnimtationNut! AnimationNut sent a P.M. after realizing who it was. Now that I think about it, I didn't give enough clues. I'll do better next time! Promise! ANyway, A.N. here has a few words to say.**

**AnimationNut: The more you are like yourself, the less you are like anyone else, which makes you unique. -Walt Disney"**

* * *

_D.P.E. H.Q._

"Yoooou raaaaang." Jake hissed.

"I have a **very **special reaping for you Jake." The gun cocked and rattled together as Jake shook in excitement.

"Aaalright." Jake hissed.

"Their names are Captain Olimar, Ruby Gloom, and Sm-" Jake's red eyes widened, and his tongue darted out nervously.

"D-Did you ssssssssay. Ruuuuby Gllllllooooom." Jake hissed nervously.

"Yes."

"But." He licks his eye nervously. "Ssssshe'sssss a-"

"I know what she is Jake. I want her soul taken to Hell." Akuma slams his hand on the table. Jake didn't even flinch.

"Aaaaalright. I'll sssssssee what I can do." Jake cocks his gun and slithers out of the room. There was a long silence in the room.

"Who was that?" Grand Emperor Bulblax asked, shivering slightly. Akuma smirked.

"The ace that was up our sleeves."

* * *

(Smiles' POV)

I chopped the Wogblax meat into the noodles, stirring it with some of the sauteed glowcaps. Olimar woke up, stomping groggily down the stairs.

"Morning!" I yell, causing Olimar to jump in surprise. We have put the creatures in a room that we pushed all of the oxygen in. We added a few toys and food and water, and a place that they could go when nature called. They were surprisingly house-broken. Anyway, I had my helmet on the counter next to me, breathing in pure Hocotatium, a very poisonous gas(to humans, but at the moment the game had changed me to a Hocotatian). He stared at the concoction that I was finshing with a look of disgust on his face.

"Is... that where the Wogblax's tail went?"

"Sure 'nough." I replied, sending the mushrooms and tail meat into the air, before spreading some of it on his noodles. I toss the bowl behind me, it landing on the placemat that I had set out before. Then there was a set of chopsticks flying, landing perfectly in the bowl. I nod in satisfaction, before pouring some more for me, and sitting down by the table. I took my chopsticks and started slurping. Now, Instant Space Noodles aren't bad, but they are horrendously, terribly, disgustingly bland. As soon as I tasted the meat, mixed perfectly with the glowcaps. The sauce was a little on the thick side, but it made up for that in flavor. I slurped loudly, I glanced over at Olimar, who was currently poking at the meat in the noodles. " 'Ou 'ot a try dis." I say between the noodles. Oimar gave it one last glance, before slurping hesitantly. His eyes popped.

"T-This is great!" He exclaimed, shoveling the noodles into his mouth. I laugh.

"Really? I had quite a long time to work on it at Smiles Away Reformatory School."

"Hmm? What's that?" Olimar asked.

"Oh uh..." I think quickly. A lie. A convincing lie.

"Smiles. I want the truth." Olimar said, putting the bowl down and giving a serious (well, I assume it was a serious) look. I put my bowl down.

"Alright. You see, this is not real." Olimar cocks an eyebrow.

"None of this is real?"

"Well... yes... no... ye-n-ye..."

"You think none of this is real!" Olimar had pushed his palms on the table as he got up. "I'm real! I work at Hocotate Freight Shipping Company! I have a wife and two kids, whose names are-"

"Sagittarius and Libra. They each gave you a ship part that you have named after them." Olimar's eyes popped.

"I have a co-worker who just started his job. His name is-"

"Louie. He is currently shipping a load of golden pikpik brand carrots. However, he won't be able to stop his ravenous appetite, and will eat every last one. He will then go to your superior Shacho and say that he was attacked by space bunnies and that they ate the cargo." Olimar's eyes grew even wider. "Now, after we get your last ship part, you'll find an item on the planet which you will bring back as a souvenier for your son. You'll get back to Hocotate Freight, where Shacho says that you have fallen into a 10,100 poko debt. You drop the souvenier which a nearby, rusted ship will take and say that it is worth 100 pokos. You then return to this planet again to repay the debt." Olimar's eyes had grown to the size of saucers.

"Y-Your crazy!"

"Yes. But that is besides the point. Do you really think that it was coincedence that you lost exactly thirty ship parts?"

"W-Well-"

"Do you **think **it was a coincedence that you'd only be able to have thirty days time to fix the Dolphin?"

"B-But-" My sight became blurry, and the colors seemed to turn into a deep purple.

"Do you **THINK **it was coincedence that you managed to find your most important ship part on the first day? Do you **think **it was coincedence that you found the red pikmin? Do you think it was coincedence that there was only enough pellets for 25 pikmin? And do you **think **it was a coincedence that the first day seemed just a little longer than the rest, or that the sun seemed to never move, or how night approached so quickly after you got the ship part? How it was like the day was waiting for you to finish! Now look me in the eye and say I'm crazy!" Olimar did just that. And fainted.

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

I woke up to the sounds of moaning and groaning, and sucking sounds. I open my eyes. I slept with my head on the knothole, so I could see what was happening down, down, far down below. There were horrid creatures, that appeared to be made of a green slop of some kind, and with piercing white eyes that appeared to come from deep inside its head. Little drops of it fell down, when they made contact with the ground, the grass would wilt and shrivel. However, the next thing was rather scary. What appeared to be a regular sized rattlesnake, from the knothole, was slithering through the creatures, a cowboy hat on his head. One of the green creatures got too close and the snake pointed its tail at the creature and the loud banging afterwards showed that there was a gun being fired, and the green and purple that came from the other creature's back showed that it was shot full of lead.

"Ruby. Ccccome out Ruuuuby." The snake hissed below. "Come to Rrrrrrattlessssnake Jake." When I didn't come out, Jake slithered on. The sun was getting high in the sky now, and all of the scary creatures were gone, if only for a moment. I command the pikmin to carry the ship parts under the Onion and sent them inside. Bludge grabs me, and I grab the quickly waning tail of Woggen and after making sure the ship parts were in good, Bludge slowly flew us towards ground level.

* * *

(Olimar's POV)

Smiles had just said things that I didn't dream possible. Shacho never gives what he's shipping to the populace. He's too paranoid. So, what was Smiles then? A god? No, then he wouldn't be helping me... or throwing pikmin. I pilot the ship back to ground, followed by the three Onions. Too my surprise, another Onion, this one a blue color, came landing in the empty space, three of my ship parts that were jammed under its legs. I recognized the Gluon Drive, The Repair-Type Bolt, and the Bowsprit.

"Oh good. You made it." A voice made me jump. I glanced up to see Ruby, in the clutches of a stocky bug. "I was starting to get really hungry." The bug gently set her down, and she in turn set down a wogpole that was in the middle of its maturation process, just getting its front legs. The three of them eyed us curiously. "You wouldn't happen to have any food on you, would ya? Three ship parts for three full meals?"

"Sure thing!" Smiles replied happily, running into the ship. He came back out a minute later, holding two bowls in one hand, and another in the crook of his elbow, showing absolutely no sign of effort. He handed two of them to Ruby and the bug, and then handing another to the small one. "Hello. What's your names?" The smaller creature croaked and the fat one buzzed. "Bludge and Woggen? What delightful names."

"H-How'd you know that?" Ruby asked. Maybe I should rethink the whole Smiles is a god angle.

"Oh, this is a videogame. Anything can happen." Was Smiles response.

"I'm in a videogame?" Ruby asked.

"Yup. And Olimar here is the protagonist!"

"Yippee. That makes me feel so much better, knowing that I've been made up by some guy that finds it entertaining to make me crash-land on some planet and fight for my life."

"Rated E for everyone." Smiles joked.

"It is? If this was a videogame, I'd say T at the least."

"Nope."

"Wow. That's just wonderful." I say sarcastically.

"That's nothing. When you're repaying the debt you-" He looks over at Ruby, who was busy slurping noodles. He leans in closer. "You find this treasure that reminds the ship of *cut out. Would make this story more than T*, and the ship names it the Maternal Sculpture."

"No!" I reply. He just nods. "Really?"

"Uhuh."

"So, I'm guessing this is one of your kind- what are you called?"

"Human."

"Okay. So... human's have something that looks like *cut out*."

"Oh, Hocotatian and human body structure is surprisingly similair. Eh, outside the suit, I mean. I've never seen a Hocotatian naked, and I don't plan to. The real difference is a human is way bigger than you. They could squash a bulborb by accident and not even notice." My eyes bug out.

"No!"

"Yes."

"Wow. And this... Maternal Sculpture-"

"We call it the top of a baby bottle, but that does seem a little long."

"So, this top... what exactly do you do?"

"Well, after a preset amount of time, a baby is supposed to stay off his mother's milk. She does this by *talk that is not T rating worthy* so to stop it from *Not T* Then, you put in a special formula into a bottle, screw on a top that is shaped like a *#%!* and they use that to feed the baby."

"Ahh... I think I understand now." I nod.

"Thank you for the food!" Ruby said, handing three empty bowls to Smiles.

"No probs Ruby." Smiles responded. I ran around, emptying 25 of each pikmin from the onions, and then commanding them to set them on each of the ship parts that Ruby had somehow gotten. That was when something in the clearing caught my eye. It was a golden orb. I walk over to it, and command 6 yellows to pick it up. They toted it, almost proudly, back to the onion. The onion accepted the prize, and I watched on my Pik-o-meter (patent pending) as the total number of pikmin grew exponentially. There was the sound of shattering glass. I turn, fearing the worse.

"S-Say that again." Smiles said, his eyes wide with fear.

"Alright. There were large green creatures, moving very slowly all around. They were probably as big as this ship. They also have glowing white eyes, did you know that? Very creepy. Oh yeah, and they came from these **HUGE **eggs that these rock monsters lay." Smiles pull out his notepad and starts scribbling.

"The rock creatures look like this?" He asked, showing the pad to Ruby.

"Yes! That's it!" Smiles went back to scribbling on his page, and turned it around so we both could see. What was on the page sort of looked like a grime covered fish with two small arms.

"A-And these creatures you saw today... looked like this?"

"Yes!" Smiles fainted.

* * *

(On the other side of the Distant Spring...)

"Damn buttonssssss." Jake hissed, trying his best to operate the walkie talkie. After placing a rock on it, he spoke into it. "Thissssss issssss Jake. No sssssssign of the targetsssssss." He moved the rock off and listened.

"They couldn't have just disappeared. Keep looking." Akuma's voice hissed over the speaker.

"What do you think I'm doing. If you don't shut your mouth then i'm going to-"

"Going to what? Bring my soul down to Hell? Oh no, I've been there six times, and that's good enough for me."

"Ssssssss." Jake hissed in frustration.

* * *

(Smiles' POV)

"We need someone to take base up there, and neither me nor Ruby can do that."

"No no no!" Olimar shouted. "I will not leave you kids alone!"

"We'll be fine. We have Bludge. If anything goes wrong, we bail. That means the sacrifice of pikmin, then so be it!" I lie. Olimar nodded once, before taking control of the ship and flying back to where the knothole on the huge tree that Ruby pointed out was. And we set out for the unknown.

* * *

**Well, that's it. I've brought Rattlesnake Jake into the story. Everyone is practically dead now.**


	13. Death is no Laughing Matter

**Welcome back to another episode of The Price is Right!... I actually have no idea what that is. Seriously. I don't. Everyone just seems t say it. Anyway, what happened last time? I brought a giant snake with a rattle-gun hell-bent on destroying our heroes!... Sometimes I wonder. Am I all there? The answer is... NO! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!**

* * *

(Iris POV)

We were stuck in Misery's bedroom. Again. Because of the sun. Though, I was underground at the time. So... this was what it feels like... doing nothing.

"I can't take it! I-I'm going mad!" I yell, throwing my fists in the air. "How'd you even find Misery last time!"

"Iris! That's it! The storm reports! A weather anomaly!" Skull Boy yelled, running over to the radio. With a quick twist, the radio turned on.

"And in other news, a cold front is heading towards Gloomsville. This anomaly just simply appeared in Michigan, and is now heading towards Gloomsville."

"Gloomsville!" Everyon exclaims.

"That's what I said. Gloomsville." The radio responded before turning itself off.

"Wh-What do you think it means?" Frank asked.

"Well, who is close to Misery and makes the cold?" Scaredy Bat asked.

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

"So... this isn't real?" I ask.

"Oh no, I believe it's real. But it's also a videogame." He replied.

"That doesn't make much sense."

"Oh, nothing makes sense when you are friends with Phineas and Ferb. Did you know, that ever since they built a haunted house-"

"They built a haunted house?"

"Ran on static electricity. Lightning. Anyway." He said, getting back onto track. "There was a giant floating baby head that appeared basically in every great idea afterwards."

"Well, is he nice?"

"We assume so. He just floats there... Well, I _think _it's a he. It's a little hard to check."

"Huh." We walk in relative silence. "So... you're an-"

"Ex-criminal?"

"I was going to say inventor."

"Oh. That too. I built this!" He says, pulling out what looked like a handheld water pistol.

"Can you elaborate?"

"Oh. Well, this is an anti-gravity gun, allowing the user to make a short-term feild of gravity. It is more effective then the Earth's because its center of gravity is-"

"No no no! The ex-criminal bit."

"Oh. Well, it all started out in this place called Smiles Away Reformatory School. I was on "cooking duty" again. I used air quotes because kitchen duty was always my job. Anyway, I got a letter from-" He stops suddenly. His hair appears to stand up. "Eheheh." He giggled hysterically. "HAWK!" He yelled, pointing skyward. He then grabbed my hand and Bludge's and pulled us into a corner.

* * *

(Rattlesnake Jake's POV)

If I was human, then my face would probably be flushed red in anger and embarrassment. I can't believe that I fell for that. Of course, I'm even more surprised that he heard my gun being cocked from so far away. I slithered down to where they were not seconds ago.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." I call out, my tongue darting through the air, tasting for their trail.

"Hey! Does that hat take ten gallons?" I look skyward. Standing on the stump, with the sun highlighting his silhouette, was the boy from before. I try blinking away the sun that made him appear like a shadow. No luck there. I cock my gun, ready to shoot him full of lead. That was when the kid fell forward, two pairs of hands grabbing him. Now that the figure was away from the sun, I could see that it was just a grass weaved dummy. Very clever. But not clever enough.

"Oh no! Ruby, help me pull the _dummy._" The boy said.

"Sure thing Smiles. I'll help." I smile, my black tongue flicking out one more time before firing at the two holding the dummy. Something a thick red splattered all over the trunk, and limbs were sent flying.

* * *

(Olimar's POV)

I leapt up as I heard it. Gun fire. It has filled Hocotate, at times. Hocotate was no longer the beautiful planet it once was. Now, crime is rampant and disease spreads like wild fires on an oil-soaked plain. I poke my head out of the knothole and I see a huge snake, firing out of his tail at. Oh dear god no. I run over to the Dolphin, starting it up. I may not have my Guard Satellite or the Nova Blaster, but I was going to do something. I start it up, and I'm pulled into the air, follwed close behind by the Onions. The Onions landed on the ground, but I kept going. I was going to do the one thing the Dolphin can do at this point. I set the ship to the 15th gear, and floor it. Straight at the snake.

* * *

(Smiles POV)

He fell for the bait. Hook, line, and sinker. He stopped, glancing at his handy work. I give the signal to Bludge, who holds up two more puppets. It's amazing what one can do with grass and Cannon Beetle blood.

"Oh my." I say, making my voice sound like it was behind the stump. "You almost hit us."

"Yeah." I say, a perfect imitation of Ruby. "Good thing we have these puppets!" I say. Bludge was doing great, making the grass dummies appear like they were talking, and then with the sun behind him, the huge snake shouldn't be the wiser. I held the knife above the point where the snake's nerve that should lead to the gun at his tail should be, and I prepare to drop it. The snake slithers around again, so now the knife was positioned above the side of his chest. I almost let out a sigh, but hold it in. No noise. I quietly jump to a new branch and hold the knife above the nerve again. The snake ten feet underneath my location cocks his gun and fires. Into the bark, instead of the dummies. The bark smokes for a few seconds before splintering, revealing a swissed Bludge and a few more dummies.

"What?" He asked, confused. I drop from the tree and landed on the serpent's back, grabbing the gun and prepared to lop it off. The rattlesnake whipped its head around, its unearthly red eyes narrowing. "Let go of my gun." He hissed.

"Bite me!"

"If you insist." He opened his mouth, his fangs bared. He struck. And shreiked in agony.

"Maybe you should work on your aim." I say, hopping back into the tree.

"I'll kill you!" He cocks his gun and fires three shots. My knife swiped the air, and four clinks followed as bullet halves hit the ground. The snake was about to fire more, when something large hit him, and sent him flying. The Dolphin, now with a large dent in the Bowsprit, landed, spitting Olimar out. After that, everything blacked out.

* * *

(Olimar's POV)

I ran underneath Smiles as he fell out of the tree, blood spewing from a great wound in his side. I ran back to the Dolphin, followed by Ruby who was carrying Bludge.

* * *

(Smiles' POV)

I woke up. That's good. I was in a bed. There was a stack of papers on the bedside table. I reach out for them, wincing at the pain in my side.

_Dear Smiles,_

_Hope you get better. Olimar says your in bad shape. I'm sorry that I can't be there with you. I miss you. Get better. And stay off your feet! I mean it!_

_-Addy_

* * *

_Hey Smiles. That, uh... that was quite the risk you did back there. Hope you get better._

_-Phineas._

* * *

_Think._

_-Ferb_

* * *

_ Hey, don't you go dying in me! I will make an inator to get you out! I will! So don't you die on me!_

_-Dr. D_

* * *

A smile spreads across my face. Wait. There was one more.

* * *

_Smiles, I hate to inform you, but that wound isn't going to heal anytime soon. We are now in orbit around the planet. You're... going to have to sit the rest of the days out. I'm sorry. You would have been a great help. Just write the instructions of what we're supposed to get and how on the back of this card. Sorry. Captain Olimar._

* * *

...Pulled out of the fight cause I was wounded. I sigh loudly. I hear a crinkle behind me. Huh? I reach behind my head and pull out... another a note.

_Bludge is dead._

* * *

**End of Day 6**

**Red Pikmin: 157**

**Purple Pikmin: 76**

**Yellow Pikmin: 163**

**Blue Pikmin: 295**

**Ship Parts: 17/30**


	14. Pikmin Interrupted

**Bludge is dead. Yes. He died protecting Smiles and Ruby.**

* * *

(Olimar's POV)

I heard the sound of walking down the stairs, and pained gasps.

"Good morning Smiles!" I yell, causing a loud thump, followed by a bunch of small thumps, and ending when Smiles landed on the floor in the kitchen. "I don't think the doctor said that you should be falling down the stairs in your condition." I can't help smiling.

"Oh sure. That's great. I still say that being hit in the back of the head with a folding chair is the worse thing that ever happened to me."

"When would you ever get hit in the back of the head with a folding chair?"

"Kidnapping isn't as easy as one would think." He replied. He stumbles over to the cabinet and pulls out a pan. He goes to the cabinet and grabs some instant space noodles. He then hobbled over to the spice cabinet and grabbed several bottles. He finally grabbed a bulborb behind and started getting to work.

* * *

(Iris' POV)

The cold came in. You could see it come in. The walls frosted over, and you could see the wind blowing in. I guess we didn't have to worry about the sun anymore.

"Where is Misery?" Malady yelled crossly, wheeling down the stairs in a wheelchair, her foot bandaged heavily.

"What happened to your foot?" Maru asked. Everyone groaned, expecting one of Malady's many hour long stories.

"Don't you dare change the subject!" Malady hissed. Maru went cross-eyed, and sneezed loudly. Yami looked disgusted for a second, before coughing audibly.

"Hey Maru? Do you feel that?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. Like the worse head cold ever." Maru replied. Malaise was next, looking more wide awake then she ever had. I glance over at Scaredy, who was trying to stifle a yawn.

"You know. I think a nap is good, yes?" With that, Scaredy fell forward, asleep.

"We will only ask one more time. Where is Misery?" Malaise growled, the butterflies stopped fluttering, and the snake that she had with her hissed angrily.

"Don't know." I say between yawns. I blink the sleep out of my eye. "She went after Ruby and Dante." At this point Malady and Malaise notices the addition in members.

"There doesn't happen to be a person here named Akuma, is there?" Malady asked.

"No. What do you want with my father?" Skull Boy asked. Misery's cousins gasped audibly.

"How did you know that?" Malaise demanded. "Misery said she wouldn't tell."

"And she didn't." A new voice joined the group. Everyone turned to see Mr. Mumbles leaning against the entrance to Misery's bedroom.

"Dr.- Mr. Mumbles. What are you doing here?" Malady asked.

"The question is not why I'm here, but why you two are together."

"Err... um..." The tables had been quickly turned. Mr. Mumbles then turned to us, his eyes glancing over Maruyami, who was holding their heads, and Scaredy who was soundly asleep, with Doom trying her best to wake him up.

"And for Hell's sake! Concentrate! Misery does better than you two!" He snarled, surprisingly scarily. Socrates croaked loudly, then made a noise like he was clearing his throat. "Eh? Oh quite right." He pulled out a hankercheif and started wiping his brow. When he pulled it away, the hankercheif had turned a bright red color for a few seconds, before changing back to its original white. "I just happened to see it all. Dante was up in his (freshly built) workshop, when a lightning strike happened! This caused power to leak out of their bodies. This would be fine, if Telematus didn't hit his cell, calling a friend in another dimension. The power was transfered through the dimensions and latched onto the thing of highest power there, which I have just got word of, is a flux capacitor of a device that sends people into videogames. Thus, Ruby is trapped in an isolated dimension. No way for anyone less than Telematus to get to it. And as it was, his power is gone too. Telematus probably transported them to the dimension with the flux capacitor."

"Great! Let's go!" Malaise yelled. Len fell asleep.

"Ahem." Mr. Mumbles coughed.

"I know! Focus!" She yelled.

"She can be a bitch without sleep. And by all of hell's fire, she needs it." I heard Mr. Mumbles mumble. I followed, unsure of what exactly we were doing. At least the sun was gone.

* * *

(Smiles' POV)

Despite the thoughts of many, the thing that flatters a che most is when someone burps. Which Olimar proceeded to do.

" 'Scuse me." He said.

"No. Burping means that one is content. In other words, my cooking did what it was supposed to do."

"So." Ruby said, licking the bottom of the bowl. "This artificial reality dome? You made a restaurant on the top of the Eiffel Tower?"

"Oh, recreating the entire city of Paris, including inhabitants, is simple. Getting Isabella to come back out again was the tricky part. One wrong move from Phineas and she would have exploded." I sipped the drink. "Is there someone special in your life?" Ruby blushed deeply.

"Oooh. You **have **to tell me. Details." She gave me an odd look.

"Sorry. I pick up on tendencies. That's what I get for trying to figure out how teenage girls work." Especially since it was Candace. Olimar chuckled.

"Many a man has tried. Goodness me. Libra is almost there."

"I'd estimate she's about Phin's age. Ten?"

"Eleven." He went back to sipping, before choking and spitting the tea that he was drinking, out. "There ten? Aren't they a little young?"

"Do you know how many people have asked that questin. 'Aren't you a little young to be restoring a national monument.' " I say, mimicking the park ranger at Mount Rushmore. " 'Aren't you a little young to know of these detective stories?' 'Aren't you a little young to be ordering all this stuff?' 'Yes, yes he is. Sorry Phineas he's new here.' "

"Was I supposed to see something there?"

"No. I'm just impersonating people."

* * *

(Dante's POV)

"Hurry hurry hurry. Ehehehehehehe." A rather oddly proportioned girl came out. She had shoulder length orange-red hair, which was pretty long considering how long her neck was. I mean, she could have been half-giraffe. "See mom!"

"Candace, I doubt that the boys could- HOLY GUACAMOLE!" A woman in her fourties was dragged out. "Lawrence! Get out here!" A man, also in his fourties came out, looking at what was going on.

"Woah! Boys! What a turn out!" Lawerence said.

"You knew about this?" Linda asked aghast.

"Well- I uh no." He stuttered.

"Hey mom." Phineas said, squeezing between Irving and Django to get to his mother.

"What is going on?"

"Well, Ferb and I had built a Videogame Reality-inator. Dr. D wouldn't help unless we called it that."

"Dr. D?" The woman asked.

"Alright Phineas. Power levels are returning to normal, but the flux capacitor is still-" Heinz said, looking down at a clipboard.

"Heinz?"

"Linda?" Heinz yelled, astonished to see her. "W-what are you doing here?"

"What am I-? I live here!"

"Oh. Well, it sure is a nice place."

"Heinz, I have no idea why you've made my sons build such a horrid device, but I swear I'm pulling the plug!" Not on my watch. I click a button. My backpack opens up, a giant gloved hand popped out and grabbed her arm. "W-What the-?"

"I would not recommend that."

"W-Who are you?"

"Dante. Dante Poulsen." I take her hand and shake it. "And you're..." My visor slides down and I start reading. "Linda Flynn-Fletcher. Anyway, I wouldn't recommend pulling the plug on that device."

"And why not?" I shrug.

"Go ahead." She reaches for the power cord. "Of course, you're the one that's going to have to explain the sudden disappearance of one Smiles Garcia-Shapiro." Her hand faulters.

"What?"

"You see, your sons invent amazing things each day. Candace goes and tries to get them... what was the word you used?"

"Busted." Candace replied.

"Busted. At the same time, Doof is fighting... uh..." He catches the glares from those 'in the loop.' "A guy named Agent P. His inators always destroy the boys' inventions before you can ever see them, i.e. a roller rink turned into a giant loaf of bread and then eaten by ravenous pigeons."

"Yeah, Per-" He is stopped when Phineas tugged his lab coat. "Huh?"

"Don't give away Perry's secret. Monogram will wipe all of our memories." Phineas whispered. "In fact, as the way this is going, we're going to have to wipe mom's." All of a sudden, Doofenshmirtz got a determined look on his face.

"Linda. Your boys never got hurt on any of their inventions."

"Safety first." Ferb said, peeking into the flux capacitor chamber.

"Yes, but-"

"Listen. Linda. This is probably all going very fast for you. But rest assured, no one has ever gotten hurt on one of Phineas and Ferb's inventions. And as Candace probably told you, they sure make a lot of em." Dante polished the lense. "Now, I promise you, we will get the kids out."

"Kidzz." Linda's eyes narrowed.

"Yes. Unfortunately my good friend Ruby Gloom, owner of the Gloom Mansion, is trapped in their. With no heir or will, the land would probably be demolished."

"Demolished!" Misery's voice came from the background. She walked over, the scythe over one shoulder. I put my head in my hands.

"I'm about to make her feel okay about this, and you have to come along and-"

"Oh, you have a problem with that future-boy?"

"Oh sure! Yeah, how about you tell everyone about that! Now everyone is going to line up and ask me how their future turns out. Do you think I can answer that? No. Just... be quiet before you say something we all regret."

"I-I ohhh my head." Linda said, sitting down.

"Yeah, realizing that everything that you was a lie can do that to you." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Look out below!" A voice called, followed by a frog croak. No. No, not now. I just got everyone used to Misery. Please don't be bad, please don't be bad. The first thing out, landing with a clatter, was a pile of bones, from what appeared to be a hole in the tree. A bright flashing hole. It was bad. Mass hysteria bad. And that was just Skull Boy. I mean, look what happened to E.T. And he had SKIN!

"If I could have everyone exit the backyard in a neat and orderly fashi-" Next came Iris, landing on Skull Boy's head.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry Skull Boy." Iris said, helping Skull Boy to his feet. At this point, all of the smaller kids ran, and most of the older kids. Actually, anyone that wasn't in Phineas's immediate loop didn't run. Let's see. Buford, Baljeet (Being held back by Buford, wedgie fashion), Django, Irving, Phineas, Ferb, the entire Fireside Girls, Perry, Doof, Candace, Lawerence, and Linda.

"Ahem. Everyone, this is Iris-" Iris curtseys. "And Skull Boy." He takes off his head and tips it as if it was a hat. "Ahem. They're friends." But of course, it wouldn't stop there. Next came Frank and Len, followed by Poe, Scaredy Bat, Boo Boo, Malady, Malaise, Dr. Valentiner, and finally Socrates, landing on the doctor's head. "Oh no, keep coming. By all means, overwhelm this considerably normal family. I should have listened to mother and became an accountant."

"Well. Whell, how now! This is quite a nice looking place." Poe crowed.

"That bird is talking." Linda stammered.

"If you ask me, I think his brothers are better company." At this Edgar and Allen fall out, followed by Doom Kitty. "Is that everyone? You aren't going to bring Skele-T into this are you? Cause that's just what we need right now. A bunch of jazz playing calacas."

"Really?" Phineas asked.

"I was being sarcastic. Well, you all seem to be taking this considerably well." I say too soon.

"BOO!" Boo Boo yelled, coming out of the ground in front of them, causing them to hop up in fright. "Oooh. Hot crowd, hot crowd." Of course, Mr. White (The larger one) and Mr. Whyt floated out.

"Alright Boo Boo. You have scared outside of your haunting zone. Your going back to the Ghost School." Mr. White said menancingly.

"Yeah! Fright Classes!"

"Good one, Mr. Whyt."

"Thank you, Mr. White."

"No." Boo Boo sighed, being pulled back into the portal before it finally closed shut behind them.

"Well, I guess its better than them staying." I say, scratching my head.

"Hey! The day's starting!" Phineas said, returning his gaze back to the T.V. Well, that could have gone worse. I heard the sound of fainting behind me. Everyone besides Buford, Phineas, Ferb, Addyson, Doofenshmirtz, and Perry had fainted. Yep, better than expected.


	15. Boring Days and Rushed Birth

**Lichylichy: I'm back. I'm *yawn* very tired.**

**Doof: *yawn* Don't do that! It's contagious!**

**Lichylichy: *Yawn***

**Doof: *Yawn***

**Perry: *Yawn***

**Ferb: *Yawn***

**Peter: *Yawn***

**Doof: Now look what you did! Now we're all doing it! *Yawn***

**Lichylichy: *Yawn* Can't help it.**

**Ferb: *Yawn***

**Doof: *Yawn***

**Peter: *Yawn***

**Perry: *Yawn***

**Doof: Curse you Lichylichy the Author.**

* * *

(Olimar's POV)

"Now, we're going out to get the main computer. With that, we can commune with you from in here, even when we're out here. Remember to feed and walk everybody."

"You remember the purple strategy."

"Gotcha."

"Also you're going to need a bunch of reds and blues. And 15 yellows." Smiles said.

"I got it."

"And-"

"Calm down Smiles. We'll do fine on our own." I tell him, pushing him back into the seat.

"Just one more thing. Be careful. We do have 23 days to do this in, after all." With that, he put a helmet on and opened the door to let the creatures in. Cli-Cli instantlt ran over to Smiles, embracing him with his antenna, in a sort of hug. Bulbert looked around with mild interest. He was getting pretty big, now almost the size of a dresser. Woggen had fully gained his front arms and was starting to lose his tail. Cli-Cli was relatively unchanged, maybe a little larger. We close the door to the scene, preparing for the day ahead.

"Alright. It says that there is a ship part in that direction, so grab twenty blues and check it out." I tell Ruby, who withdraws the pikmin and head out with 18 yellows, 25 purples, 37 reds, and I set out to get the Guard Satellite.

* * *

(Doof's POV)

"So, you are a mad scientist. I guess there isn't much to go off of." I say, trying to start up conversation.

"What are you implying?" Mr. Marbles (I think that's what his name was.)

"Implying? I'm implying nothing." I say, wondering why he was getting so mad.

"Oh yes you are! The mad scientists were the greatest! They died because of the increase in-" He's stopped from a whack on the back of the head from Misery's scythe.

"Do I really have to remind you?"

"Ah, yes yes. I am very sorry, lass." Mr. Membrane said, wiping his head with a pocket hankie.

"Hey! You two! Don't just stand there! Give me a hand with this!" Mr. Marigolds looked the entire device over amd let out a whistle.

"Why, this baby runs on perfect cold fusion. Fascinating. This thing can outlive me." I couldn't help it. I snickered loudly.

"That probably isn't very long." He gave me a glare that could wilt the grass. In fact, I think it did. Just a little.

"Well, my apoligies." He glared. The boy's platypus pulled on my pants leg. I reached down to pet him. The platypus grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. To my surprise, the platypus stands on two feet.

"Wow. I didn't know Phineas had such a cool platypus." The platypus gave me a look, and then threw on a fedora. Oh my gosh! "*gasp* Perry the Platypus!" He face palms. He reaches into his fedora and pulls out a pen and a pad of paper.

_Really?_

"What? That's a great disguise." I defend myself.

_Anyway, why are you poking fun at that guy?_

"Poking fun? What does that mean."

_Insulting._

"Woah woah woah! I did no such thing. I was just trying to start conversation." **A/N: What was this for? I don't know. It doesn't have anything that really helps Smiles and Ruby. I just put it in. Thought it be a little bit o' comedy relief, or somethin'.**

* * *

_*Sang to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated jingle* Distant Planet Enemy HQ_

*Let's hear the plan.* Grand Emporer Bulblax snarled.

"Oh no, you can't handle the truth."

*WHAT? Damn it Akuma! We need information on all of this!* Raging stomped.

"Oh ho? I think you should take that up with the third Titan." Akuma smirked, and stepped aside. A huge gust of wind came into the mneeting room, as did a figure made completely of darkness. It glanced around with bright yellow eyes, and it opened its mouth and let out a shreik.

***What is this place?* **The Third Titan snarled from Limbo.

"What? You don't know? That's why I installed that jingle! Uggh. That was a waste of twenty-three bucks. Anyway, Distant Planet Enemy HQ. Here is where the leaders of the planet get together to destroy their enemies. Right now is Olimar, as well as Ruby and Smiles."

***Ahh, yes. You have told me quite a bit about them. (sniffs loudly) What's that?* **It snarled, pointing in the direction of the creature in the corner.

"Rrrattlesssnake Jake. I'm here to reap the souls of the aforementioned people." He tried to slither forward, but winced in pain. "Being hit by a spaceship is a lot less fun then I originally thought."

***Who are they?* **It nodded its head at the four odd humanoids in another corner.

"Dimentio."

"Present." He replied.

"O'Chunks."

"Yessir?"

"Mimi."

"Yeps!"

"Nastasia."

"You are penciled in for a final battle in four days." Nastasia said, typing away at a desktop computer. Hell knows where she was getting the power from. It wasn't from the anode beetle generator, that's for sure.

"Four days. That short? Uggh. Well, how about you Dund? Did you discover anything on the Nova Blaster yet?" The Yenaldooshi lifted up the torch mask.

"Well, though Hocotatians are small, they sure know how to befuddle. This makes no sense. It's almost like it is supposed to run on the ship's energy source. But that would have to be huge like... I don't know, like a lightning strike a second power supply. That makes no sense."

"They're Hocotatians. They breathe toxins more potent then anything this planet has to offer. Well, keep working on it." Akuma said. "Grand Emporer Bulblax. Get your wife to work on overtime."

*W-what?* Bulblax asked.

"Their coming for you, remember? You are going to need protection. What better protection than a wall of empty-stomached creatures that won't stop until each and every one of them are dead?"

*I can't just tell my wife to give birth faster. Sh-she'd have my head!*

"She is a giant egg sac with a face. She can't even move. She couldn't bite a pikmin if it was in front of her face." Bulblax opened his mouth to say something, closed it, and stomped off. "We'll give them Hell and then some." Akuma smiled widely, blood dripping still from his last meal.

* * *

(Smiles' POV)

"Pull this into here. And tie the cables. A little bit of splicing." I cut the wires and tie the copper ends together. I pull the wires into the rediscovered Analog Computer and hook it up. "Alright. Just set up the wifi network... SEVEN BARS! Wow. Hocotate is good, if their Wifi is better than ours even from a far away planet. I feel so... outdated." I slap myself. "Focus! Alright, pull this into that... there. Now it should accept the live video feed." I then turn on the newly installed helmet camera and to my delight my smiling face appears on the computer screen. Good. It is functioning properly. I lean back in the swivel chair, hands behind my back, and ignring the pain in my side. Well... I could always have a talk with Addyson. I push off of the computer and over to my log.

_Addyson? Are you there? _I felt a little foolish writing to noone in paticular. To my relief, a scrap of paper floats down from the ceiling.

_Yeah? What's up? _Was what it read.

_Well, I don't exactly take to bed very well._

_What?_

_I'm bored._

_Why didn't you say so? _I sigh. There were draws backs with dating a girl who isn't as smart as you. Like the lack of scientific conversation. Ah well. It isn't like I'd want to talk about rocket science with her. If I wanted to do that I'd have went to Baljeet.

_What's going on on your end?_

_You wouldn't believe me if I had told you. Heck, I can't believe it._

_What? I don't understand._

_I'm sending you a picture of it now._ Another sheet of paper floats down from the ceiling and into my waiting palm. My eyes widen. It was like something from a horror film marrying a saturday morning cartoon. And the picture was its child. Freaky. Apparently, Addy had fed a camera photo into whatever machine allowed me to talk with her, and... Well... two-headed people, a cyclops, and a teary-eyed girl with a scythe over one shoulder? It wasn't exactly a happy picture.

"Hey! Where'd you get that?" I heard Ruby ask. Apparently they were back. She takes the photo from my hands. "What is this?"

"A picture from the other end. Apparently a bunch of horror movie nock-offs had infiltrated the Flynn-Fletcher backyard."

"Don't talk that way about my friends!" W-What? Friends? With those?

"I mean no disrespect, but... they don't seem human."

"You don't have to be human to be kind." Ruby said, pocketing the picture. She huffed and headed to the hammock Olimar had set up the other day.

"You want my bed?" Olimar asked.

"I'm good on the chair."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm quite comfortable."

"Well, we're heading into the atmosphere. There is no more ship parts here." He headed to the pilot area. I lay back and let sleep overcome me. A log? No thank you!

* * *

_Day 7_

_The Forest Navel has been sweep cleaned before noon. That sure didn't take long. We will head back to the Impact Site tomorrow and get the one ship part that remains there. There has been a surprising lack of creatures. I wonder what is going on? Well, we'll figure out eventually. Off in the distance I see what appears to be a star. I smile up at my home planet, Hocotate. Maybe, quite soon I'll return. Just a few more days of ship part collecting. I have just realized. That is when we spit ways. Well, I assume that is when. Now that I think about it, there is no guarantee that they will make it home. They have families of their own. Is what I'm doing... kidnapping? I'll take it up with Smiles tomorrow. We will get off of this planet, and Smiles and Ruby will reeturn home, even if it takes the last of my breathe!_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, it was a surprisingly boring day on the Pikmin Planet. Hey guys, I know you're reading this. I'm glad to know you're there. I saw the picture you sent to Smiles. I'll be back soon, promise._

_Your Friend, _

_Ruby Gloom_

**E****nd of Day 7**

**Red Pikmin: 157**

**Purple Pikmin: 76**

**Yellow Pikmin: 163**

**Blue Pikmin: 295**

**Ship Parts: 21/30**


	16. When Mushrooms attack!

**Doof: *Yawn* Great! I still have a serious case of the yawns from last chapter.**

**Peter: *translated* Maybe you should stop looking over last chapter's script then.**

**Doof: Quiet you!**

**Peter: *translated* Well why don't you make me? *holds up fist***

**Doof: Bring it on fuzzball! *Another fight ensues***

**Lichylichy: Gaah! *Perry grabs Peter. Lichylichy and Ferb struggle with Doof.***

* * *

_Limbo_

"How hard it it to get us out of Limbo? One at a time? This is taking too long." A shadow outlined with grey energy snarls.

*Calm yourself Tabuu.* A deep voice replies. The energy moves to a rather large shadow and the energy turns a deep blue.

*Yeah. This takes... Kekkekkekkekkekkek. Time! Kekkekkekkekkek.* This creature wasn't seen, but the sparks turned black and flew over in its general direction.

*It is my turn. Soon. I can feel it.* The sparks turn Perry green-blue and surround the third Titan.

"How can I remain calm? This is my second attempt to get out of this damned place!" Tabuu snarled.

**Silence! **An even deeper voice rang through the room. The sparks floated in the middle, changing colors. **We wait. Simple as that.**

* * *

(Olimar's POV)

I stretch and look around at the great expanse of land. This is the place where I originally discovered red pikmin.

"Huh? Where is everything?" Smiles voice came from the headset, causing me to jump.

"Wahh! Smiles! It sounded like you were in this space suit with me." His laugh was unnerving.

"I'd rather be in my own space suit, thank you very much."

"What did you mean there isn't anything here?" Ruby asked.

"Well, there are usually lots of pellets all through here." Smiles said. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw the ground shimmer. That was ridiculous... wasn't it?

"What's the matter Oli?" Ruby asked.

"Well, the ground. I thought that- Wait! Did you just call me Oli! Oh the humanity of it all!" I yell dramatically, putting a hand on the helmet where my forehead was. Man, Smiles was sure rubbing off on me.

"Hey you two! Focus! Olimar! Grab sixty blues, twenty reds, fifteen purples and five yellows. There should be some bomb rocks in the cardboard box that you pushed."

"Roger!" The two yelled, and set out.

"Let's see... today's an even numbered day... Hooray! Today all you have to do it kill a harmless Mamuta!" His voice sounded very happy. Ruby made a face.

"Rock creature? I just hope it doesn't lay an egg while we're fighting."

"You shouldn't have to worry about that. By what I coud gather, a mamuta's egg actually grows, meaning if the mamuta does lay the egg, it will be as fragile as a glass-filled water balloon." With those words of wisdom, we set off.

* * *

(Spy's POV)

_"Are you in position?" _Smiles voice came over the radio.

"Sorry. The sudden entrance caught me off guard. I'm back."

_"Ahahahaha. Very very good. Remember, you only got one shot at this." _I look at the self-destruct button that was half-installed. Doofenshmirtz, your own stupidity will be your undoing. I pull out a wrench and get to work.

* * *

(Olimar's POV)

"There are no bomb-rocks here, Smiles." I say into the radio.

"Huh? Sorry I was... distracted."

"No. Bomb. Rocks." I repeat slowly.

"Th-that isn't good. Well, let's look around. Maybe there is more Volatile Dweevils or something." I head up the box with Ruby and the 100 pikmin between the two of us. What I saw was an empty arena.

"Smiles. Is the Mamuta going to fall from the ceiling?" Ruby asked nervously. There is the sound of a camera focusing.

"I-It should be right there! Wh-where is it?" We walk slowly into the arena. Yup. There was nothing here. Nothing. Nothing underground, nothing on the ceiling, and nothing disguised as something else. However, a wall on the stump that once had a few pellets, started shaking and turned staticky and then disappeared.

"Gaah! W-What's happening?" I ask. A patch of floor near my feet disappears, leaving only the endless abyss underneath. I had a feeling that if you went down, then you weren't coming back. No restart button, no redoes, game over. Taking extra consideration to direct the pikmin around the hole, we head forward. D-Does everything seem to be slower? I feel like someone has hit a giant slow-mo button.

"Olimar?" Smiles voice came slower than usual. "It appears that whatever is agitating the game is overloading it. Figure out -krrssssht-"

_"No signal." _A robotic voice said.

"Looks like we're on our own." Ruby said, grabbing a purple pikmin. That was when I heard the cackling. I turn to see it. It was actually amazing that I didn't see it before. The bruise-colored onion sat there, mushroom pikmin continuousally sliding out. As I had learned on Day 2, you can't have more than 100 pikmin on the field. Now I know why. It puts pressure on the game disc. However, the mushroom pikmin just stood there, smiling with their eyes. More than 100. Possibly more than 1000. And now the game was hurting. But the Puffion's spores are poisonous, so they should have died by now. But they haven't. They just keep coming. The words that Smiles said before landing rang through my head.

* * *

_Flashback..._

"Oh yeah. Easily the best place to get pikmin. I'd estimate nearly 500 or so if you match the pellets. Maybe even more." Smiles had said.

"500. That is alot." I remember saying.

"Yup. But it is the place past the stone wall that you want to aim for. Their are unkillable creatures known as Pearly Clam-Clamps. Big clams with a huge pearl on their tongues. If you get the pearl, then that is fifty pikmin added to your battalion. Of course, one of your ship parts are in the mouth of one, so there is no such thing as skipping them."

* * *

_Real time..._

The creatures were empty. No ship parts, no pearls. For at least a few days. A few days with an estimated 500 pikmin growth per day. That, doubled with the fact that the Puffion was releasing all of them. That wasn't good. Apparently, the game didn't like it, and parts of the level were disappearing. As if to make the point, a hole opened near the edge of my pikmin squad, causing five of my reds to fall in, as well as three blues, and a yellow. I grabbed the nearest mushroom pikmin and chucked it in the bottomless hole. Nine primary colored ghosts floated out, followed by a colorless one.

"What do we do?" Ruby asked.

"Th-zzzzzz- stool-zzzzzzz pik-zzzzzzz don't- Krzzzzzzzt." Smiles voice crackled. The signal was getting weaker, as more mushroom pikmin slid down the Puffstool's legs. The sun-o-meter (patent pending!) rang, indicating the coming of noon. Impossible! We weren't here long enough for it to be noon! Everything started moving as if it were underwater. The entire world started going black. I swayed for a second, before falling forward. I have failed.

* * *

(Addy's POV)

"Gah! Ph-Phineas? What's happening?" I whimpered. The two young inventors scrambled to and fro, looking at the components of the machine, as well as that evil scientist and that other kid.

"Not sure." Phineas replied as he passed.

"The game can't handle more than a hundred pikmin on the field." Continued Ferb as he passed.

"So it's getting rid of things that it doesn't need." Said Doof as he passed.

"I.e. the entire level." Said the boy as he passed.

"Dammit. Akuma." The girl with the blue skin snarled. I turn. I guess that those two were. A shiver runs up my spine. Did... did it just get... _cold? Yes. _It was like someone just turned S'Winter on. Then I saw something.

"Ph-Phineas? I-Isabella. You guys should see this." The two stop what they were doing and stand by me. I point near the top of the grand oak tree. They both gasp. There, on the top of the tree was a foot long icicle.

* * *

**Alright. I owe everyone an explanation. I'm grounded. Simple as that. My brother, who has decided to go by the name DJFist, has been kind enough to type half of this chapter. Thank you for reading the story. DJFist is out! Peace! (I added that! :P)**


	17. Puffion's Downfall

**Hello! DJFist is here! Lichylichy has begged me to do this one too, because I don't do afternoons or weekends. Lichylichy is grounded. Cause he's an idiot. Anyway, I have this notebook in front of me that he told me to type onto this chapter. Also, Smiles Away! has been taken down by 'The Man' as Granddaddy used to say. Bless his soul. Sorry. Anyway, I'm probably boring you. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

Oli fainted. The pikmin appeared to be losing their color. My own black spacesuit was turning a pale grey. My hair turning a sick pink. I was seeing double. I felt ill. And all of those mushroom pikmin weren't helping. No. N-No. I... can't... hold... on...

* * *

(Dante's POV)

Ruby fainted, falling next to Olimar. The confused pikmin poked at them a few times, before they decided that the best plan of action would be to carry them back to their Onions. The other pikmin followed close behind, many walking into the holes in the stage that were becoming more and more frequent. But apparently, the mushroom pikmin didn't like that, and charged at the much smaller group of pikmin. They didn't get very far. A great hole opened between the groups, and they frowned. They turned back to the Puffion, appearing to listen. By then, however, the pikmin have carried the two back to base and gently layed them on the ground. But... my attention was taken from a loud bunch of screaming.

"Ice? In July?" I turn. A small group of the dimension's inhabitants were crowded around the tree, which had ice quickly growing on it, from the top, down. The ground started frosting over, and if I wasn't mistaken, there were small flakes of snow forming in the air.

"What does it all mean?" Phineas said, hand to his nonexistent chin. Malady was now telling a poor Buford how she had got a rash on her arm. Malaise had fallen asleep on the cold ground, where Baljeet and Doofenshmirtz were trying their best to revive her. Well, I guess things are returning to normal. I pull a hankercheif from my pocket and dab at the sweat that had formed on my head.

"It means that poor Malaise should be put to bed." I smile widely. Though, they knew something was up.

"Malaise? Doesn't that mean-" Phineas started.

"A feeling of general discomfort, usually preceding an illness." Ferb stated, as if reading it straight from a dictionary.

"Yeah, she usually precedes Malady." I reply, turning back to the machine. Wait. Did I just... I did! I made a joke!

"Misery, Malady, and Malaise?" Phineas asked.

"Family tradition. You should hear 'em all. Migrane, Misfortune, Morose, Mildew, Misbegotten, Mopey, Mayhem. They've had to repeat names a few times, but they've done it." Misery replied, intent on pulling Malaise into the house.

"Yup! You see, the Kin, Misery's family, is made up completely of banshees." I reply. Malady's eyes narrow dangerously. She walks over to me, intent on... well, let's not get into the bloody details. Good thing Dr. Valentiner was there.

"Come on lass. There is no need for violence." The mad doctor said, getting in between the two. Socrates croaked loudly.

"Out of the way, fang-face!" Malady snarled. The cast on her arm rippled. Not here. Not now. There was already a whole lot of stuff we had to clear up.

"Can we talk about this?" I ask. Malady's glare could have melted a cast-iron skillet. My head became light and my vision blurry. I sneezed loudly.

"Someone isn't- Eeep!" Telematus was cut short, as well as a peice of earth was sent skyward. This wasn't going to be too good.

* * *

(Random Mushroom Pikmin POV)

I banged my mushroom against the wall, once more. I followed the rules, all of the rules that the Great Mushroom layed down. I toiled endlessly, all to please him. He appreciated all that I did. I was sure of it. That was when the horrid creature jumped over the gap with ease, landing on one leg. The Great Mushroom commanded us to stop and attack the new enemy. I obediently turn and charge the enemy. He dodged most of our grabs and wild swings. But I alone managed to grab on. I alone wacked him with all I had in my mushroom. I was evidently causing him great pain, as his eyes screwed up, but he refused to attack me. Then he was a coward! I reach into the helmet and pull at the odd purple strands growing there. I try biting him, before realizing that I had no mouth. He dares grasp me gently and place me on the ground! I will show him!

"You won't get any closer to the Great Mushroom!" I snarl. Purple eyes meet my own. He runs in the water, where the great blue cap once laid. He had the audacity to hold me above water!

"The Puffion is nothing more than a false god." He replied. The nerve!

"How dare you! How dare you insult the Great Mushroom like that!"

"Great Mushroom? Ahahahahahaha!" He cackled. "What has that no good leech _ever _done for you?"

"L-Leech!" I reply. "The Great Mushroom has been our guiding light! We've been his for as long as we can remember! He gave us life! Why should we deny him?"

"You tell me he's so great." The horrid creature said, setting me down across from him. He slumped to the ground, clutching his leg. Aha! Weakness. "Then leave him. See what happens."

"Why would I ever leave him?" I ask, truly confused.

"Look what he's done to you." He said sadly. I glance down at my perfect purple skin. I rub my mushroom. The thing that the Great Mushroom had given me. I look in the water, and see the pure white eyes. Pure as the fallen snow. Pure as the morning light. Pure. Beautiful. I glance up at the creature, whose eyes were closed. My chance was now. His eyes though. His purple eyes... I couldn't help it. I look back into the water. It was different. My eyes weren't beautiful. They were dead. Soulless. Devoid of emotion. My skin was the color of bruises. My mushroom irritated my stalk. What _would _happen if I left. The Great Mushroom... no, the Puffion. The Puffion would understand. I mean, he created me. So... so...

"Take me back." I whisper. He places his hand on the ground, and I climb up it and onto his shoulder. "..." We were quiet for a bit, while the creature walked me back to land. I choke. I could hear the Puffion's orders.

_Swim across the water. Don't let even death stop you. Swim across the water. Don't let even death stop you._

"You still think he's so great?" The creature asked. I shake my head, my stalk lowering down in front of me. I was surprised that we changed directions.

"Wh-Where are we going?" I ask nervously. But I knew he was probably going to drown me, or throw me in one of those horrid pink snappy creatures. I sobbed loudly. I sobbed for several minutes. Wait. I wasn't moving anymore. I look up from my tear drenched face. The creature had approached the Puffion, which I could barely hear his melodious chant.

_Kill the human. Kill the human. Kill the human._

"Sorry, but I don't plan on dying today." Then the creature- human. The human jumped against the wall, pushed off, and a flash of silver, and there was a long scream from the puffion, and the huge cap fell to the ground, revealing a bright pink flower. The bruise color faded down, leaving a white like the pure snow. I felt my own mushroom fall. I check my reflection again. My mushroom was gone, replaced by a pink bud. My once soulless eyes were a crimson red. I blinked a few times. Was... this the real me? I tug at my bud nervously. Does this mean... that I have to do whatever the human asks of me? Probably. I heard splashing as he called the surviving white pikmin back on land and he set them to work on the strange peices that fell out. He sent the rest inside the onion. He nodded in satisfaction, before sloshing back to me. He held out a hand. I looked him in the eye.

"...I'm your slave now. Aren't I?" I say weakly. My eyes downcast. To my surprise, he puts a hand under my chin and lifts my head so that I looked him in the face.

"I won't force you to do anything. My name is Smiles. What's yours?" I think real hard. And shrug. He chuckled lightly, before gently scooping me up and hobbling unevenly back to base. Before long, though, I felt myself falling. I land hard on my bottom. On dry land. I get up and dust myself off. I turn to see what the matter was. Smiles was curled up, in obvious pain.

* * *

(Olimar's POV)

I opened my eyes. The sky was blue, once again. Everything was bright. I pulled myself up. I felt a whole lot better. I heard rhythmic chanting. I turn to see a bunch of small pikmin, with great red eyes, toting my Omega Stabilizer and my Positron Generator back to base. They loaded it up, and five ran back up the box. I quickly woke Ruby up.

"Morning, Oli." She said groggily.

"The strangest thing just happened. The ship parts that were inside the Puffion just got carried back by a group of white pikmin." Ruby opens her mouth, probably to say something else, but closes it when she sees a group of the five flowers, with a bud trailing not far behind, carrying Smiles into base, who was groaning, a thick layer of sweat accumulating on his brow. I direct them to the ship, and command the pikmin to stay outside of the ship. However, the bud white climbed in after us. I commanded it to go outside, but it shook its head and sat down on the floor. I lean over to pick it up, but it whacked me with its bud, which rather hurt. Like someone whacked me with a brick. I shoo the three creatures out of the room, but the pikmin remained planted (figuratively), and would not budge.

"I'm going to fill this place with unbreathable air." I tell it. It nods, showing that it understood. "Then go!" It shook its head. "Why?" It pointed to Smiles, then to itself, and then pointed to its bud. "I don't understand." The pikmin jumps on the bedside table, and sat down. Alright. I fill the room with pure Hocotatium and set to work on Smiles wounds. All of his wounds had reopened, and blood was pouring thickly down his legs. I quickly stitched him back up and gave him the last of the transfusion bags that the Dolphin carried. The white pikmin refused to move, though it started turning a bright green and was coughing up purple clouds. I quickly put him back in a space suit, and then fill the place with oxygen. The pikmin fainted on the table, and Cli-Cli barged into hte room, chittering concernedly. I head to the Pilot's Area. Time to go to the atmosphere.

* * *

_Day 8,_

_The Puffion has been vanquished. We have 23 parts, leaving only 7 remaining. Smiles, admittedly, had probably saved ur butts, but has greviously injured himself in the process. Curiously, a white pikmin refuses to leave Smiles side, even when I filled the room with Hocotatium, a gas deadly to all creatures on this planet. It will live, but this behavior is quite odd for any creature on this planet. This planet is quite beautiful, so different from the dwindling habitats on Hocotate. I suddenly hate the prospect of leaving. Perhaps... perhaps..._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow. Talk about a close call, huh? Well, Smiles is back in the infirmatory. He really pushed himself. Strangely, a pikmin refuses to leave him alone. Did he help it? Soon we leave here! I'll miss everyone, though. This will be one of my many wonderful memories._

_Love,_

_Ruby Gloom._

* * *

**Day 8**

**Red Pikmin: 131**

**Purple Pikmin: 71**

**White Pikmin: 219**

**Yellow Pikmin: 158**

**Blue Pikmin: 273**

**Ship Parts: 23/30**


	18. Smiles Interrupted

**Well, I'm back! Hello! Hello! Hello! I know not many of you are reading this, but hello all the same! I'm back and UNgrounded! Well, I'm kickin it to overdrive!**

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

"Nothing?" I ask, bewildered.

"I can't find any of the ship parts!" Oli said again. Smiles stopped cooking that giant mushroom, while the white pikmin kept impatiently tapping his hand with the garlic powder that he just asked for.

"What do you mean?" He asks, glancing over his shoulder.

"I mean there is absolutely-" He is cut off as a huge laser blast cuts through the air... and a little of the right hull. We quickly pulled our spacesuits on. We gather the creatures together, and Oli maneuvers us towards the location that the blast came from. Off the map. We appeared to have passed through some sort of barrier, because everything became dark and twisted. Oh, and some strange robots started shooting at us.

"Gah!" Smies yelled, before heading to the breach in the hull. I didn't really see what happened, but there was a sound of metal against metal, and sparks. And after glancing out a window, one of the robots didn't have any arms. I saw a glint of silver falling towards the twisted

"Smiles?" I ask nervously. But Smiles eyes had become glazed over a lavender, and he was tying wires together, so that the arms connected. He pulled some of the metal apart, and started welding.

"Is that a blowtorch I hear?" Oli asked from the cockpit. "Where on earth would you keep a blowtorch?" Smiles didn't answer. He was cackling quietly to himself, and his eyes shifted slightly, giving him a rather deranged look. Finally, he got up, brandishing the arms and turned to the breech. He pulled a pole and welded it to the floor, and stared intently at the robots.

"Die bastards." He cackled, before opening fire. Now I know what it looked like. An M-60, except with two barrels. He pulled the triggers hard. And a large bout of laser cut through the air, as well as many robots. I gulped loudly. The scary robots were nothing compared to Smiles, whose hair seemed just a little spikier, his eyes glazed over purple, and that creepy smile on his lips. It gave me the creeps.

"Smiles." I say quietly. He was now firing at nothing in paticular. The entire army of robots were either fireballs or dust in the wind.

"Wahahahaha! Wahahahahahahaha!" He cackled maniacly. I put my hand on his shoulder. He turned to me, still shooting, I duck, and Oli had to jump out of the way as one of the lasers went through Cli-Cli's side, leaving a hole the size of a baseball. Smiles' creepy smile faltered, and his eyes cleared. His hair fell back down so that it looked like palm fronds again. He moaned loudly.

"What'd you do that for?" Oli yelled from behind that giant battery ship part.

"I-I-I didn't think that'd happen." He muttered, his eyes shaking slightly, tears coming to his eyes. "I thought... I thought..." His eyes widened, and he felt around in his pockets. "My knife. What happened to it?" He asked. He looked around, almost obsessively.

"Smiles." I put my hands on his shoulders. He stops and glances at me. I could see the purple threatening to creep to the edges of his eyes. "You don't need a knife."

"That knife is the only thing keeping me sane." He croaked. His eyes vibrated slightly, as if he was trying to keep the mist from going any farther. "I-I-I need it."

"No. You don't." I tell him.

"I-I-I... Can't... Fight... Anymore..." His eyes completely glazed over purple, and a big smile creeped across his face. I did the thing that came to my mind. I pulled him into an embrace. He stiffened. One of his bunch of hairs was poking my head, and by george, it hurt! But I pulled him in even closer.

"Yes you can." I pulled away, his hair was drooping slightly, once again. His eyes fell to the floor, and his knees gave out.

"I was going to... I can't beleive..." Tears streamed across his face. "I'm sorry. I..." He stopped, crying loudly, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Is he stable?" Olimar called.

"Yeah, he's good." I reply, sitting on my knees, rubbing the back of his head. He sobbed louder into my shoulder. "It's okay."

* * *

(Akuma's POV)

What? I slam my hand on the table, causing the rest of the bosses to leap up in surprise.

"I sent three hundred Norm Bots there, and they died in a minute? And what did you do to that ship? A breach? That would be fixed in a second. Uggh."

_"Sssend meeee out th-th-there."_ Deus ex Machina hissed.

"I cccaaaaan take them." Jake hissed. I glare at the two of them.

"Fine. You better not let me down." I snarl.

"Yesssssssir!" Jake yelled obediently, flexing his just healed injuries, and slithering out the door.

_"You can't tell meeeee what to dooooo, vaaaaampire."_ Deus crackled, but ran out of the cave.

***He is quite the nice guy.* **The third titan chuckled.

"He's just upset that he lost last time."

***And is he going to lose this time?* **There is a long pause.

"He's going to die this time." I replied.

* * *

(Olimar's POV)

Smiles was still fidgeting in his seat. I finished bandaging Cli-Cli, who gave me a pat on the head with his antenna.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ruby whispered quietly.

"Cli-Cli will make a full recovery, though his exoskeleton won't grow back right." I reply.

"You know that isn't what I meant."

"I know. It seems that Smiles has used that knife like a crutch."

"Huh?" She asks.

"*sigh* Like a security blanket. He's convinced himself that he needs the knife so to keep a level head."

"Oh." I heard the sound of squeaking, and I whip around, a karate stance at ready in case Smiles was going off the deep end again. I sigh loudly. There was just a peice of paper coming down from the ceiling, and Smiles had just stood up to grab it.

"Dear Smiles,

I hope your all right. I hope nothing bad happened. We just saw the outside of the ship. Are you okay?

Yours truly,

Addyson Sweetwater.

P.S. Nice job with the robots!" He smiled, a genuine smile. "Miss you. Thanks, I don't think they'll be getting back up after that." He paused, the scratching stopped.

"I... lost control again." He wrote down. "Ruby and Olimar set me straight, though. But..." He pauses once more. "I've lost my knife."

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

Ferb came out from the house, looking slightly sleepy, with a can of coke in his hands. That was when the screen started to scroll. He takes one look up, and he's let out the most emotion that I have ever seen. His pupils shrank to specks before you could say, 'Where's Perry?' The bottle in his hand fel to the ground, shattering very loudly.

"Ferb!" I yell. He doesn't appear to have heard me. He just kept staring.

* * *

(Smiles' POV)

It's all over. Whatever friendship with these people that I could have had is gone. I've lost my knife. And I am slowly losing my mind. Reminds me of my days at Smiles Away Reformatory School.

* * *

(Backstory)

"Don't worry! We'll write real often!" Ferb called at the retreating figure of the bus. After five hours of travel, the bus arrives at a large... for lack of a better word, a prison.

"That doesn't look anything like the brochure." I mutter to myself. I was just waiting for the sky to thunder, lighting up... everything. But no. The sky remained a dismal grey, imposing a false threat of rain. The bus rolls through the thick front gates. Who did they think was going to try to break in?... Or maybe... escape? No, no, that's crazy talk!... right?

* * *

**I'm leaving it at that. Next chapter we'll return to the story!**


	19. Chapter 19

_Why you should never lock a soul in a room full of body parts._

* * *

**Hello AnimationNut and Ghostbuster5. And assorted unknown readers. Here's my next chapter! Roll film!**

* * *

"Fryin' a giant mushroom. Bum bum bum bum. Just fryin' a giant mushroom. Bu bu bu bu bu bum." Smiles sang happily.

"Are you singing about frying a mushroom?" Olimar asked.

"Sure am!"

"Maybe we need to sing more." Ruby thought aloud.

"No way!" Olimar yelled.

"It grows on you." Smiles grinned. "Phineas and Ferb usually sing each day, while using or building an invention."

"*groan* I'd go crazy."

"Hey!" Smiles yelled, upset. "I may be crazy, but that doesn't mean you can make fun of me." He said, pouring the sauce mixture onto the space noodles and layed it out in front of them. He even had carved a little bowl for Mini, the white pikmin. After setting it all out, Ruby and Olimar gave him funny looks.

"What?" He asked. "If I wanted to poison your noodles, wouldn't I have done it by now?" Despite being bonkers, he did have a point. The two dug in, slurping loudly. Another masterpiece, as usual. He sat down and slurped quietly on the noodles. Thinking hard. Olimar had landed the ship in the unknown region that Smiles was given the opportunity to name. Out of the window, odd lifeforms walked around. There were creatures that sort of looked like bulborbs, except they had huge shells on their backs, and pulled themselves along on long arms.

"Anti-matter Woods." Was Smiles answer. Anti-matter Woods was a very creepy place, and it wasn't just the mutated flora and fauna. It just seemed that something was watching them. And there was the sound of something shaking the ground, and the sound of gargling, and something cracking.

"What do you think that noise is?" Ruby asked, her knees knocking together.

"Could be anything, really." Smiles replied. "There are creatures that I have never seen before here." The small squadron of thirty white pikmin that we brought with us trailed close behind us.

"That isn't good if there is a place in a videogame that isn't supposed to be there." Olimar said, glancing at the trees, as if they would rear up and attack them.

"Ssssssssso you have finally arrived." The three of them leap a foot in the air. "I wassss ssssssstarting to get a tad bit bored." Rattlesnake Jake slithered out from between leafless trees, followed close behind by Deus ex Machina.

_"A-a-alright." _Deus ex Machina crackled. _"Let's see yo-yo-your game face."_

"Your game fassssssse?" Jake hissed.

_"You wouldn't compute." _Deus replied.

"Compute?"

_"Why was I paired up with the gun slinger?"_

"At leassssst I have a beating heart. You're jusssssst a bunch of ssssscrap metal."

_"Scra-ra-rap metal!" _Deus ex Machina whirred angrily. _"Why-y-y-y I outta- Wait! They're gone!"_

"Thisssss isssss all your fault you bucket of boltsssssssss." Jake hissed.

_"Incorrect. It is yo-yo-your fault." _

* * *

**Container**

I've had enough. I've got to get out. 500 years of the same thing over and over and over again. No more. I may not be strong enough to claim the vampric body, but I will get out of here! I shove my gaseous form against the seal. It may be sealed with vampire blood, but I might be able to... no. The seal was too strong.

"There is always a way out." I mumble to myself. The seal was too strong... but the glass was weak from years of being exposed to the elements. I slammed myself hard against the glass wall, causing the entire jar to rattle. There was one good thing about being a disembodied soul. I couldn't feel. I slam again, and the jar rattled once more. I slam again, and again, and again.

I was starting to get a soul-ache. The glass was teetering. I could see the ground twenty feet below. Just one more shove. I slam hard, the glass pauses for a second, before falling off the stone pillar. The glass shattered loudly. I float up out of the glass shards. I glance around at all of the dead bodies of that vampire's failed expirements. Maybe he shouldn't have stored my jar with plenty of body parts. If I had a face, a smile would be covering it. I float towards the head of a rotting shearwig.

* * *

**Ruby**

I try not to scream as Rattlesnake Jake slithered right past the knothole where we were hiding.

_"Screw Zanzulus. I'm using the bomb now." _Deus ex Machina hissed. The giant laser pointer on his tail shot forward, and a round object of about five feet around was formed, a purple X over it. Two robots came from behind it, shoving their hands in it, and pulled. The sphere came apart, revealing a glass cylinder, with a small black core. Purple sparks travelled around it. Three jars appeared out of his side, holding sparks inside. Sparks of blue, white, and black.

"That's my friends energy!" I whisper to the others. "We have to get those back." Deus grabbed them and inserted them into the bomb.

"Isssssss that-?" Jake asked.

_"Agnes Glumchester's energy."_

"But... eh... wouldn't ussssssing it in the bomb... You know."

_"What do you care? Without her precious energy she will cease to exist."_

"You're right." Deus ex Machina inserted the jars next to the jar filled with the small ball of blackness. Deus ex Machina crawled away, Jake slithered quietly behind him. He glanced back at the bomb, a look of indecision on his face.

_"Jake!"_

"C-Coming." Jake slithered away. We quickly approached the bomb and tugged at the jars of energy. They wouldn't budge an inch.

"Hold on. I'll go get a branch." I tell them, and run off to find something that I could use to pry the energy apart.

* * *

**Smiles**

**A/N: I do understand that putting Author notes in the middle of a chapter isn't exactly good, but the following is NOT for the faint of heart. If you have a problem with blood, then you don't want to read this chapter. Just skip to Akuma's part.**

"So, I have a sequel?" Olimar asked.

"Yup."

"What happens?" Olimar asked eagerly. "I get to see my family again, right?"

"Well... no." I say, and watch as Olimar's smile sank.

"Oh. I do at some point, right?"

"Err... no."

"Oh." I was about to say something encouraging, when there was a deep growl behind us, and warm wind tickles my neck.

"Olimar?"

"Not me." We both turn slowly. Behind us was the most grotesque thing I've ever seen. The face was rotting away, but it sort of looked like a bulbear, it's only eyestalk glowing bright red. It moved its jaw, which had several holes in the flesh, and maggots crawling inside of it. Its body was mostly composed of green and yellow flesh, large holes here and there revealing the inner skeleton. It's right arm was a huge brown claw, which was flaking in places, while its other hand was an exoskelteton of some kind, and nerves. It's large backside drooped, nearly touching the ground. Which was saying something, because is four soider-like legs that protruded from its back held it nearly ten feet off the ground.

It roared loudly. I grabbed Olimar's arm and pulled him away as the giant claw came slamming down where he was not a second before. After we were ten feet away from the creature, its small hand reached into the bomb, and dislodged the energy jars. It looked through them, one at a time, before shoving them into one of the holes in its backside. It stopped when it reached Misery's jar, and squinted with its only eyestalk at it. It nodded once, before placing it in with the others.

It glared at the bomb, before giving it a kick that knocked the bomb on its side. The robots seemed to not notice that they were suddenly on their sides. He then turned to us. I gulp audibly. It reached a claw out and swiped at us. We ducked, and instead it grabbed a bud pikmin.

"Help! Help! Smiles!" The pikmin I recognized as Mini squealed as the creature shoved her into its mouth.

"You spit her out or face my slightly-below-average sanity!" I yell, grabbing the creature's single eye stalk and pulling. It roared loudly.

"Stop!" The creature halted. "Spit- it- out." The creature spat the pikmin out. Ruby? The creature sits itself down, while the red-headed youth comes back, with a large stick in hand. The creature gurgled loudly, before it started... compacting. It's face pulled in, the sharp, triangular teeth pulled into its gums, the eye stalk pulled into its face, and two eyes poked free.

Its claw cracked loudly, before shifting into a five-fingered hand. Its small hand grew out. The legs on its back moved southwardly, and pulled together into two legs. Near the bottom, the legs bent into a foot. The large abdomen pulled itself in, forming around it's body.

"Hehe. S-Sorry. I s-s-saw the bomb and I assumed that you were... oops! Guess you aren't with... Akuma." The boy said, scratching the back of his head with the hardened claw-turned-hand.

"Woah! You were- but then you- how'd you?" I ask. The hideous creature had become a normal looking boy.

"Oh, this is how." A bright green mist came from the body, and the body fell apart, turning into rotting body parts. Shearwig wings, bulborb eye stalks, and wogblax tails stuck out from the mess. Basically, a pile of rotted bodies. "This is my soul. My body was taken by... Akuma. A-Anyway, sorry about attacking you."

"No problem... what's you're name?" Ruby asked.

"...Kaiman Puvera" The soul finally said.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby said, smiling.

"Here, let me see if I can help your plant-creature." The smoke said, drifting into Mini, who started spasming, and purple floated from where her mouth would be. The green smoke drifted out again, and into the corpses. The corpses came together, until it was a boy once again. A groos green-yellow boy, but a boy nethertheless.

"S-Smiles?" Mini asked weakly, her red eyes opening slowly.

* * *

**Hooray! Friendship and corpses!**


	20. Chapter 20

_This is what happens when you trust a bunch of dead bodies_

**Hooray! The ending is so close, I can taste it!**

* * *

"Hey, umm, we might want to get out of here." Kaiman said.

"Why's that?" Ruby asked.

"Well, there is a bomb just ready to explode." Kai said, pointing to said bomb. A minute was left on the timer. "And I'm pretty sure that I'd be the only one who can survive a bomb ripping a hole into Limbo." Kai pushed the three of them, Smiles holding Mini in the crook of his elbow, like a mother would a baby. Kai suddenly stopped, turning back to the bomb. He ran quickly in its direction.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Ruby yelled.

"Making sure that is the last of those Titans." Kai replied, lifting a rock easily twenty times bigger than himself over his head. "Get out of here!"

"You sure you'll be all right?" Ruby asked worredly.

"Are you kidding? This is the most fun I've had in 371 years!" Kaiman laughed happily. "I'll be right with you." The three ran for cover, followed by the 29 white pikmin.

"Thank hell. I thought they'd never leave." Kai's eyes widened.

"Zanzulus." Kai snarled.

"Miss me?" The dark spirit cackled. His burnt, slightly see-through bones rattled in the light breeze.

"You know, most people _stay _dead after the first time." The ghost narrowed his black eyes, his red pupils flashing lethally.

"Well, dying five times teaches someone things."

"You must know Hell in and out."

"You would think so."

"I want my body back."

"Oh, does little **Kaiman-**"Zanzulus spat the name. "Not like being made out of corpses?"

"My body. Give."

"How about I tell you something. What happens when they figure out who you _really _are?"

"A-Agnes will stick up for me!" Kai seemed a little unsure.

"Oh, poor boy. You would think so. She moved on from people like you **long **ago."

"N-No. Y-You're wrong."

"You're nothing but a child. She moved past you and..." He cackles evilly."Akuma."

"I-I-I don't care! I don't care!" Though Kai's eyes were shaking slightly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I don't care! W-We're still friends! We... we must be." His knees were shaking, and tears were coming to his eyes.

"I don't think so."

"No!" Kai shook his head. "Never again! You tried that tactic 371 years ago. The day you stole my body."

"I already have quite a nice body. Why would I want yours now, Frankenstein?" Zanzulus taunted.

"Wait." Realization dawned in Kai's eyes.

* * *

**Smiles**

"You're just worried." I tell her, sitting down in the clearing about a mile away from the bomb.

"I just can't help feeling like something bad is going to happen." She said.

"Well, you sssssssure have a knack for that." I felt my feet leaving the ground, and a pan in my stomach, and the stitches in my legs snap. My back arches as pain shoots up my spine, and I slump to the ground.

* * *

**Rattlesnake Jake**

Something twisted my coils when Deus ex Machina slammed into the injured kid. Evil was one thing. But that was just. Ooooh.

_"Hello inferior creatures."_

"Not you again." Ruby groaned.

_"Not too pleased to see me?"_

"Why don't you stay dead?" She yelled.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" I hissed. At that moment, a huge explosion shook the ground, and a bunch of rotting parts came flying into the clearing.

"Ouch." The pile of corpses said, before pulling itself from the ground, forming into a huge, malformed creature, and then compacting into a person. He turned to the hole in the trees that he caused and he shouted at the top of his lungs. "ZANZULUS!"

"What happened Ruby asked."

"Just a horribly annoying pest. Kept my attention for long enough... Limbo has arrived."

**"Freedom!" **A huge creature wiggled out of the black. It sort of looked like that weird creature... what did Akuma call it? A Snagret? Yeah, a giant Snagret. Except it had huge, bat-like wings, except it appeared to be made of snake skin. It shook its firey red feathers, before opening its orange beak and screeched loudly. It stepped out on small legs, about the size of a man.

"Hello sister and brother."

"Hello Deus." A girl's voice came from atop the creature. An odd looking girl stepped out from behind the giant mutant Snagret's head. Err... slithered. She had a long snake tail instead of legs, and a crown of feathers. Her arms were wings with sharp, orange claws at the end. She ruffled her green feathers.

**"Snavia! We are free!" **The mutant snagret screeched.

"That's great Snaggor-pun."

* * *

**I'm stopping there. I'm really tired.**


	21. Great Mighty Poo

**Dun-dun-dun! Snaggor and Snavia, the Third Titan. Guess what? Bio time!**

**Snaggor, Third Titan.**

**Snaggor was actually the fifth Titan to be formed. Snaggor was once a heartless brute, and a rather rude bully. Until, he fell head over heels in love with a girl. A human girl. Fearing his siblings' disapproval, he used the smallest bit of whatever magic he had, and transformed her into a bird-snake hybrid, just like himself, and re-christened her Snavia. Instead of legs, Snavia has a snake tail. Her arms are just wings, ending in sharp talons. She has a bunch of feathers, like a crown, on her head.**

**Snavia and Snaggor had many kids together. However, Snaggor's siblings didn't exactly appprove, despite the alterations. Fearing the extermination of their eggs, Snaggor cast them into the Earth, and set them in a hibernative state. Around a month or two later, the Titans are sealed in Limbo.**

**Three thousand years later...**

**Apocalypse. No, not the creature, the event. The eggs broke during a rather large earthquake, releasing the creatures into the earth. These creatures are twenty feet long, from beak to tail. These snagrets terrorized for nearly a hundred years...**

**The last of the humans, in a last ditch effort, poured 72,610 gallons of a special liquid to make everything increase in size, with a special DNA setting to keep anything with Snagret DNA in it to... not grow. However, Snagrets were children of Snaggor and Snavia, who was once human, and passed on human DNA into her children. Everything grew, alright. Everything that didn't have human DNA in it.**

**With the planet now too big, the Snagrets as annoying as ever, and the flora and fauna having an adverse effect to the spray, the humans turned on the scientists. They took the only rocket, and stranded the scientists. With no actual idea of how to control the ship, they soon crashed into a planet with very little oxygen.**

**The humans survived, and reproduced. The generations that followed became more and more immune to the toxins. Thus, Hocotate was born.**

* * *

**Warning! There is a nasty, horrific boss in the middle of this**

* * *

**Ruby Gloom**

"We're free! What should we do first?" Snavia asked the Titan.

**"I don't know. I heard there was something around the lines of Sheep Sweets."**

"That's cotton candy, dear." Snavia said. She looked surprised as she noticed that there were more people. "People!" She flapped her arms slowly, allowing her to fly over the trees, and landed in front of us, Snaggor following close behind. "Scuse me. We've been trapped in Limbo for quite a while. Can you help us? We're looking for somewhere where a giant serpent-bird and his wife can go without freaking everyone out."

"Uhhh..." I start. "You aren't what I expected."

"Titans hardly ever." Snavia replied.

"No, I mean... from what Smiles told me- Oh my gosh, Smiles!" I totally forgot about him.

"Hey, I know you! You're that double-chick." Smiles said, smiling widely, his eyes completely unfocused, and slightly crossed.

"Huh?"

"A.I. told me bout chu. Yu're that girl wit de special powers. *laughs lightly* Hey, do the thingy."

"Wh-Wha?"

"You know, the evil-good thingy. I know yu can. A.I. told me."

_"I need you to stay still, brother and sister. I'm just going to put these flashy hats on your heads." _I turn to see Deus with a rather odd looking hat in his mandibles.

"Heh heh heh. Hey, Dr. D's de-volition-inator. Are you going to make them into DJs too?"

"De-volition?" I ask.

"Volition is the ability to choose your actions, so a de-volition-inator would... take away your free will! Don't put those helmets on!"

_"Too late, inferior creature." _Deus cackled, and three helmets latched onto the heads of Snavia, Snaggor, and Rattlesnake Jake. _"Their volition is mine."_

"You can't stop us! We can take them... right?" Olimar asked.

"The helmets. Controller." Smiles said unfocusedly. "Deus has... controller... for... helmets..." Smiles started turning a nasty shade of orange, and passed out. Deus clicked a few knobs.

_"We shall leave you. But Mr. Zanzulus wanted me to leave you with this nasty piece of shit." _A large portal opened up behind them, and the three of them left. There is the sound of someone clearing their throat.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Author notes in the middle of the chapter, bla bla bla. Anyway, the following has disturbing imagery and nasty lyrics, lyrics that aren't mine. And the boss isn't mine, it is from Conker's Bad Fur Day. Just copied them. The faint of heart should not read the rest of this chapter.**

**"Mi mi mi miii." **A new, deep voice said. Out of the portal came a large amount of something brown and smelly.

"Waah!" Olimar yelled.

"What now?" I ask, exasperated. The giant pile of brown shook slightly.

"That can't be good." Olimar thought aloud. The pile started shoving itself upwards. Two shining yellow eyes appeared in the muck, as well as a large slit for a mouth.

_**"I am the Great Mighty Poo,**_

_**And I'm going to throw my shit at you!**_

_**A huge supply of tish**_

_**Comes from my chocolate starfish.**_

_**How about some scat **_

_**You little twat!" **_Wha- I'm still trying to figure out how the thing pulled itself off from the ground. The thing pulled a large hunk off of itself, and chucked it in our direction.

"Incoming!" Olimar shouted. We scattered.

* * *

**I know, this is unfair. This isn't right. Heck, this is completely nasty.**


	22. Poop slinging and Nose punching

**Alright. I apologize for anyone who was grossed out by the abominable creature that I hope only a few have witnssed. I have become in touch with ghostbuster5 via Pokemon Lake, under the username lichylichy13. Hello GB5. He was the one who originally suggested the Great Mighty Poo to be a boss... and I must admit, it was as interesting as it was nasty.**

**With all due respect,**

**Lemony Snicket.**

* * *

**Olimar**

I ducked as yet another bucketful of waste flew overhead. This abominable creature was throwing waste at us! I think of how on earth I get into these situations. Meteors. When I get back to Hocotate I'm going to bring up a meteor extermination bill. And I NEVER want to see another piece of excess waste. Though, I have a sneaking suspicion that I would see one REAL soon.

"Oy vey. I knew I should have emptied the tank before leaving the Dolphin." I mumbled. I jumped to th side as another bucketful landed where I was not a second before. I cast a quick glance at Ruby, who was helping a shaky Smiles to his feet, wincing badly, and even whimpering slightly. I tried keeping the attention of the pile of... droppings.

"Hey! Your mother was a toilet!" Okay, it was not the best insult in the world, but it seemed to make the pile very angry.

"How darrre you say so!" G.M.P. boomed, rolling the r. He grabbed a few more pieces and started fliging. I dodged as often as I could, but I occasionaly got splattered in the foul muck, and I could smell it, even through the filtration device in my space suit. I was doing well, but I was starting to get tired, and it seemed that Smiles and Ruby were just not moving fast enough. I would run out of energy, and I woud be completely covered in no amount of Hocotatian electronics would help me then.

* * *

(Unknown dimension)

"Now that's what I call a bowel movement." Joked a squirrel, standing on a ledge of what appeared to be, solidified poop. He glanced ovr the edge of the abyss that he flushed the monster down. "Wonder where that goes?" He asked worredly.

He gasped as the cliff suddenly crumbled, sending squirrel, crud, and metal platform, tumbling into the darkness...

* * *

The sound of screaming caused me to stop, and the monster to look around in confusion. He looked up, And a scream was cut off in his throat as a metal pad sank into the middle of the creature, sending waste in all drections.

I gasped as I recognized two of my own ship parts scitter out as well, my #2 Ionium Jet, and the Interstellar Radio. I immediately started tugging on the ionium jet, hoping that it would budge. No such luck.

"I got it." Kai had picket it up with a half-rotten clawl. He stuck it in his huge abdomen. He reached for the next one. A huge, slimy brown hand grabbed it at the same time. Ruby gasped as she continued to try to drag Smiles back to the ship.

"**_Do you really think you'll survive out here?_**

**_You don't seem to know which creek your in."_ **At this point the Great Mighty Poo had completely reformed.

**_Sweet corn is the only thing that makes it through my rear._**

**_How do you think I keep this lovely grin?"_**Here the giant pile grinned, revealing eight yellow teeth.

**_"How about some more caviar?"_ **He chucked more waste. Uggh. What has happened with my life?

* * *

**Doofenshmirtz**

"Excuse me?" I turn to the voice. It was that boy... the one with the absurd amount of information.

"Yes?" I ask.

"You're Doofenshmirtz, yes?" I nod. "You invented the blow-itself-up-inator, yes?" I frown. How does he know so much? But, I nod again. All of a sudden, I felt a pain in my nose, and the ground came up to meet me.

"Heinz!" I heard Phineas yell. "What the heck is wrong with you?" He asked Dante.

"What idiot would make an invention that blows itself up?" I heard Dante yell. "Because of you, Iris was almost killed!" Through tear-filled eyes, I could see a raven-haired girl, the one with one eye.

"Dante. Calm down. If it wasn't for Mr. Doofenshmirtz's invention we would have never defeated Deus ex Machina." Iris whispered.

"You almost died. I... what would I do if you died?" Dante replied quietly.

"Yeah, touching moment and all. Now, can someone help me to my feet!" I yell. How could they forget me? I am not used to being ignored.

"Sorry Dr. D." Phineas said embarrassedly. Through tears and blood I see Phineas and Ferb helping me to my feet.

"How come kids always aim for the nose?" I rub the sore spot. It was squashed against my face. I sigh, and tug hard, pulling my nose back out to its original length. "Seriously, ow. That makes twice today that I got attacked by someone half my size today. And Perry was not either of them."

*Nrrrrrrrk.* Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus gargled.

"Not one more word out of you!" I reply.

*Nrrrrrrrrk.* Perry said, rolling his eyes.

"Then not one more sound out of you!" I reply. I dust off my lab coat when there was a rather high pitched squeal. "Hey, do you hear that?" The kids shake their heads. The sound suddenly stopped. "Huh? I guess it was just my imagi-" The screeching continued. "Seriously, it sounds like nails on a chalkboard."

"Hey! They're getting away!" A voice called. Huh? I turned to see a kid with long spider legs protruding from his back, dragging a kid from behind one of the columns that held the Auto-Scan Replicators. He was clutching a blow torch in one hand, and a book with the letters P&F on the cover in the other.

"Woah woah." Phineas said, running up to the kid. "Calm down. It's just Irving. He's cool."

"But I can smell it. The scent of burning. On him and his device." The boy said, he shuffled on his four spider legs. He then pointed a claw at the column that Irving had hid behind. "He burned into the device. Sabotage is the word, yes?"

"What?" Irving asked, aghast. "No! It was two kids. One with a triangular head and brown hair. The other was thick and had blond hair. They kinda looked like you and Ferb."

"Thaddeus and Thor!" Phineas gasped.

"Hey! I know them. That's those two knockoffs, right?"

* * *

**Evil Villains Unity- Phineas and Ferb Division**

Thaddeus suddenly froze in his lecture on Phineas and Ferb's vital points. His expression turned hard and his eyes narrowed.

"I am not a knockoff!" He yelled at the ceiling. The other villains stared at him. He stared back. One of the newest villains, of about eighteen, raised his hand.

"Is this going to be on the test?" He asked.

* * *

**Smiles**

"Urk." The grunt escaped my lips. Ruby had layed me down in a chair next to my special computer.

"You okay?" Ruby asked. I glare at her. "Right, stupid question."

"I'll be fine. Just... urgg! Give me a little bit." I groan. Blood was leaking down my leg. "No. Urrg. You sew, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" She asked.

"Sew up my cuts." I could see a shocked expression fill her face.

"N-No, I couldn't." She said.

"You don't have a choice at this point." I moan. "I'm not gonna last long enough." She bit her lip.

"Alright." She slowly reached for a needle. "This might hurt."

"Wouldn't be worse than being hit in the back of the head with a folding chair... or shot."

* * *

**Olimar**

I gasped as Kai fell on top of me, shoving me to the ground. The creature laughed loudly, and pulled hard out a huge chunk from his side, and held the piece of poop in both hands, high above our heads. He pulls back to throw, and...

* * *

**Zanzulus**

I stand above the giant soda can-shaped invention known as a vat. I peak at the book that Akuma was holding. The _stolen _book. I pick up the half-grown up bulborb, snap the neck, and toss it into the swirling red-brown muck, followed by a Munge Dweevil. Akuma's fingers rub together, sending small black sparks cascading into the mix. I smile as a purple insect leg comes out of it, and lands with a clang between Akuma and I.

* * *

**I know, I have not updated in a while, and this chapter is relatively short. I'm going to try to update tomorrow too... I'll see how that goes. I am also fixing all errors that I have made. Here's a shout out to ZeldaandPikminforever, who I just recently learned was following along. Thank you! I'm so glad you like it!**


	23. Stranded

**Doof: We're back!**

**Ferb: Sorry we've been gone for so long. Peter got sick.**

**Peter: Hwick cough cough.**

**Ferb: Yeeeeeah, he's pretty bad.**

**Perry: *With germ mask on* I'm not gonna catch that.**

**Lichylichy: Yeeeeah. Anyway, I'm off to watch Underfist!**

**Doof: The one with the evil marshmallow rabbit?**

**Lichylichy: That's right.**

**Doof: You are crazy.**

**Lichylichy: I'm talking to a cartoon character. I am fairly certain that I've gone crazy a long time ago.**

**Disclaimer: Pikmin copyright Nintendo, Ruby Gloom is copyright Nelvana, and Phineas and Ferb are copyright Disney. I a not payed in any way to make this story. It's for fun.**

* * *

**Olimar**

That's what I would call a log. Seriously, where are these lines coming from? The Great Mighty Poo now had it right over our heads. He begins to throw it down. When, no joke, a huge role of toilet paper flew out and whacked the creature in the "head" region. The log fell on top of him, slicing him in half. But, that would not last forever.

"Why can't you be like the others, and stay dead!" I heard a voice yell. I turned and gasped as a strange looking creature swayed there. It was a rodent of some kind, except its tail was bushy, instead of naked... and it is wearing a hoodie. A being that are similair to Smiles, Ruby, and I.

"Thanks for the help!" I yell towards the creature.

"Scuse me." Kai replied, getting off of my back. I hop up, and lean back.

"Hey! The crick is gone!" I yell happily.

"Oh. Hello. I'm Conker the Squirrel." The rodent said. "And you are?"

"Captain Olimar. And that's Kaiman Puvera." I pointed at the zombie-creature.

"Yeah yeah yeah. He won't be down for too long." He set the #2 Ionium Jet down, and grabbed the Interstellar Radio and placed it down next to us. He gave them an odd insect kick, sending them ten feet away. He then pushed the reformed Great Mighty Poo away from them and the ship parts. The white pikmin immediately set to work, carrying the #2 ionium jet. Kaiman turned to Poo.

"Yeah! Give him the ol' one two!" Conker encouraged.

"Be quiet!" Kaiman snarled. He picked the creature, pulling it from the ground with a sickening _shhlllop! _However, the Great Mighty Poo had other plans. He liquified himself, and spilled out of Kai's hands, and splashed over him, sending him to the floor. Kai shakes him off, and G.M.P. pulled himself together and re-solidified, and laughed loudly.

"Ewww." I say, grossed out.

"Yeah, talk about the squirts." Conker agreed.

"Ewwwww." I say again. "Thanks for putting that image in my head."

"You're quite welcome."

"Get out of here! I can hol-" The cliche line was stopped in his dead throat as Poo swung hard, sending Kai into the Dolphin, which tipped over, and a large sound came from the Engine.

* * *

**Ruby Gloom**

"Waaaaah!" A scream escaped my throat. The ship tipped, and the wall became the floor, ten feet below. I felt myself falling. I brace myself for a rough landing. It was surprisingly soft. I open my eyes. When did I close them? I was laying on something soft... and warm. I look up to see Smiles. "Y-You shouldn't of caught me." I say, scrambling to my feet. "Your injured."

"Better than-"

"Being hit in the back of the head with a folding chair. You've said that quite alot now."

"Besides. What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't help?"

"I assume that's true." I reply, still blushing. He winced.

"Can you finish stitching?" He asked.

"Oh, yes. Of course."

* * *

**Alternate Dimension Doofenshmirtz **

**(Long title, eh? I think we'll call him A.D.D.)**

"So, does everyone know what they are supposed to be doing?" I ask the group of evil scientists before me. Dr. Diminutive raised his hand. "Yes?"

"This plan does not make any sense. How can one person be in two places at once?" He asked. I laughed loudly. Isn't that obvious?

* * *

**Zanzulus**

The creatures stumbled out of the Vat. The four spider-like legs scuttered it around at a fast pace.

"They've stabalized." Dund said.

"Success. Now to do it... on a... Eheheheheheheh... bigger scale." I turn from my work, and slowly float into the Boss's room. Everyone was leaving. "I'll need you for a few seconds."

* * *

**Ruby Gloom**

I could feel it. In my head. Something just... snapped. The ship turned over itself four times, before landing upright again. We fell from the ceiling to the floor. I slowly got to my feet, while Smiles grabbed his legs in pain. I slowly walked to the exit. I was slowly lowered to the ground. The two wrestled high above.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP!" The two suddenly freeze. "Much better." I walk forward, along the two who had just fallen against the ground. I smack hard against the Poo.

"Ow." He muttered rubbing the spot.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU GREAT MIGHT PUSS!" A huge jaw landed next to me, cracking the ground. Kaiman, blushing, leaned over and placed it back in its socket. The Great Mighty Poo slowly slithered backwards.

"Err, okay. Wh-whatever you say." The immense being stammered, holding its hands up in defense. I kicked high, spinning on my foot. The creature yelled in surprise and pain, and ran... sort of. I turn to see Kaiman, who was compacting, Olimar, and a very large squirrel, all staring in surprise.

"What are you looking at?!"

"I think I liked the giant pile of shit better." Conker said to no one in paticular.

"Well, I think we should end it off today." Olimar said, pointing to the sky, which exploded in orange and red. Sunset. The four of us walked back, and I could feel the sudden urge of anger ebb away.

"Sorry for being all snappy. It's just... been rough." I said quietly.

"Hey, you sure stuck it to him! He won't ever come here again!" The squirrel said happily. I sort of tuned out Olimar as he explained everything to the new recruits.

"We're going home soon." I whisper to myself.

"Woah. That is some story." Conker replied.

"So, what about you?" Olimar asked.

"I'm going to be king. I saw my intro." Conker said, smiling.

"Sure, and I'm a blood-thirsty creature of the night." Kaiman replied. Olimar pressed a button, and we were pulled into the ship. Looks like I'll have to be wearing this suit to bed too.

"I'll get us out of here." Olimar said tiredly. He jumped onto a hard metal seat and began to work. "We have liftoff!" He announced, clicking a button. The ship shuttered and sputtered.

"Sound like the Research Pod." Smiles mused. "That rusted hunk of a ship... this can't be good." With one last whir, there was a huge blast, and the ship jumped five feet in the air, and came crashing back down. The scenery outside was spooky, leafless trees swayed slightly, looking like hands reaching from the earth as the sun fully set. The cracking and banging noise from earlier continued. I glanced out the window and gasped.

"Segmented Crawbster." Smiles whispered. There were many of these creatures, all looking like one armed lobsters. Huge one armed lobsters. Bigger than the Dolphin was, tall and wide. Olimar, now panicked, turned the key in the ignition, and the ship made a hoarse choking sound. He tried again. "Sounds like you're flooding it."

"I'm not flooding it." Olimar replied quickly. Kaiman scowled.

"Out of the way." He snarled. He jumped out of the exit. I gasped as he expanded into a huge dome of flesh, covering the ship from harm. A small red mist floated out. I glanced at it curiously. Deep eyes looked black in the darkness. He then closed his eyes, and he turned a soft green. He floated inside. "Calm down. It's me. That shoud hold them for three minutes-" There was a loud cracking noise from the dome. "Two and a quarter."

"I got it." Smiles said, standing up quickly. He winced, and fell back into his seat.

"I got it." Olimar said sternly. He walked out. I followed close behind. He examined the engine, and let out a disgusted sigh. "Feul intake line's busted... electron-conversion tank blown... this valve is broken in half!" He cried in frustration. He slammed a fist into the engine. It didn't respond.

"Oli? You... okay?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I can fix this, but it'll take time. Time-"

"We don't have. Alright." I walk inside. "Listen, can you get the barrier moving?" I ask.

"Probably. Give me... a second." He squinted in concentration. The entirety of the barrier shook, and shrank slightly. I hear the sound of scuttering from outside, and the booming sound of heavy footfalls. "Beady Long Legs. They can climb walls. And giant, dead trees." A small bunch of smoke floated off of him, and it condensed to form a smoky screen. It showed us from Kai's perspective. We were quickly stomping towards a huge, black tree, the Segmented Crawbster's moving as fast they could to get out of the way.

Everything went vertical, and we hit the wall, which was now a floor. We settled on top of the tree. Safe... for the moment. But, despite how Kaiman wanted us to feel. We were stranded.

* * *

**Day 9**

**Red Pikmin: 131**

**Purple Pikmin: 71**

**White Pikmin: 219**

**Yellow Pikmin: 158**

**Blue Pikmin: 273**

**Ship Parts: 23/30 (That's correct. My ship part count is off, and I'm working to fixing it.)**


	24. What Are Those? Part 1

**Doof: Eat. *Holds spoon in front of panda***

**Peter: No.**

**Doof: Eat.**

**Peter: No.**

**Doof: Eat.**

**Peter: N- *gags as spoon is shoved in mouth***

**Doof: Swallow.**

**Peter: *shakes head***

**Doof: Swallow.**

**Peter: *shakes head***

**Doof: Swallow.**

**Peter: *Gulp***

**Doof: Good. Now we just have to do that again in an hour.**

**Ferb: All that just for him to take his medicine?**

**Perry: You should see him when he needs his shots.**

**Disclaimer: Conker's Bad Fur day is owned by somebody... Rango is owned by someone... the evil Super Paper Mario crew is owned by... Nintendo I think.**

* * *

**Olimar**

I woke to someone poking me in the back.

"Hey. Wake up." I pull myself from the Engine, and wince as a bit of drool comes off too.

"Wha-?" I ask, rubbing my eyes through the helmet.

"Yeah, Ruby told me to get you. Said it was time for breakfast." Conker said, looking at me strangely.

"What?" I ask.

"Where's your tail?" He asked.

"Don't have one." I reply.

"Am I the only one here with a tail?" He shouted. He walked back to the front of the Dolphin, mumbling to himself. "Not even the dead guy has a tail." Then a little lightbulb went off in my head. I rushed inside, passing Conker, who went spinning comically.

"Sorry Conk!" I yell. I pulled myself quickly into the ship, where there was a small discussion going.

"But then wouldn't that be called Iceland? And why the name Finland? Is it a person's name?" Smiles continued.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Ruby replied. Kai opened his mouth to talk, but I interrupted.

"I've got it!" I yell.

"What? About Finland?" Smiles asked.

"No! All of the ship parts are here, right?" The other three nod. "Well, we just walk this thing around and pick them all up!" The other three seemed to consider this.

"Brilliant!" Smiles yelled.

"That just might work." Kai replied. He fazed through the wall. The ship shook slightly as the creature outside came to life. It pounded down the side of the tree. Conker came in, scowling.

"What'd I miss?"

* * *

**Zanzulus**

Worked all night. But here I was. In charge of an army of incredulously powerful creatures, each better than the last. Each hideous, and strange. Each with strength of their own. Each completely under my control.

"Let's see... which one looks the most fun?" I ask myself. I look over the small amount of creature's in front of me. My eyes rest on one creature. A smile forms on my lips. Yes. That one can guard the testing ground, and the Nova Blaster. Those to the UV Lamp. Those to the Pilot's Seat... Let's see those idiots on foot get through those.

* * *

**Ruby Gloom**

"I'm so glad we aren't going on foot." Olimar said, smiling. "Wait wait! There's the Onions! Let's store them in here too!"

"Alright... hold on." The bottom opened up, and the only thing holding the Dolphin in place was several long pieces of flesh. Olimar whistled loudly, and the onions flew up, into the huge, dead Beady Long Legs. A small white pikmin immediately slid down. It ran into the Dolphin as fast as its small legs could take it. A smile spread across my face as I heard Smiles gasp in pain.

"Careful! Careful! My legs! Ow! It's good to see you too Mini." Smiles yelled. I walked back inside.

"We'll be arriving at the first Ship Part soon." Olimar said, smiling. He swiveled in the chair, and winced. "I hope its the Pilot Seat." He glanced out of a make-shift periscope that Smiles made last night. He frowned. "That does not look good." Smiles took it and looked in.

"Oh, big deal. It's the Chronos Reactor." He glanced at Olimar. Olimar pushed it slightly to the right. Smiles looked in and his smile faded. "Oh. Yes... that's going to be a problem."

"As long as it doesn't squeal and lay eggs, I'll be fine." I reply.

"You should rethink that." Smiles said, and stepped back. I looked in and gasped. There was a horrible turbulence of green smoke and brown-grey objects. Corpse Long Legs slammed at it, but it slithered to the side, easily dodging it. Olimar frowned, and then tried again... and again... and again.

"I think we need a more... hands on approach." Conker said, glancing through the periscope.

"Get down there with that thing?" Smiles asked.

"YES!" We yelled in response.

"I hate this." He muttered, but gestured for Mini to wait on the ship. He grabbed the chair he had from last night. "I'm coming too."

"I may not be a psychiatrist, a doctor, or anybody with a PhD in their possession, but I think you need to stay off your bruised and bloody legs." Conker said, narrowing his eyes.

"Fine. Then I'll stay here." He sat himself down angrily. Mini pat him on the head.

"...Judging by that thing, I think you should stay here too Conker." Olimar said, trying to keep the squirrel in the ship.

"What are you talking about?" Conker snarled angrily.

"That thing is made of poison and... who knows what else?" Olimar said. He sat Conker down, in a seat next to Smiles.

"Can you say unfair?" He asked no one in paticular.

"No fair!" Smiles and Mini yelled, and they laughed. Well, I think Mini said no fair. The three of us each grabbed a leg of the white onion.

"Just this one please." Olimar yelled. The white onion slowly floated groundward, where the green, swirling thing suddenly stopped swirling. We landed on the ground, and its eyes, two giant, shining sphere, as big as the onion each, opened. The swirling creature expanded expenentionally. And it was now a huge, green snake. A snake made of pure smoke. Coils passed by, head intertwining between coils. It finally stopped, the head just a foot from our helmets.

"Quit fogging my helmet!" I yell, tossing the pikmin that Olimar just got out at its face. Instead of sticking, it just bounced off. Confused, I try again. With the same results. All of a sudden, the green suddenly stopped. Revealing brown. And the glowing eyes faded away, replaced by many small red ones.

* * *

**Smiles**

"Oh great lord above. It's covered in Doodlebugs." I mumble.

"*snicker* Doodlebugs. Who names anything a Doodlebug. I mean, really?" Conker laughed next to me. There was a lou burst, sounding sort of like a burp. I glance worredly down. The Doodlebug's external wings had lifted, and a large purple cloud was expelled.

"Those things fart poison." I reply. Conker's eyes widened.

"They WHAT?!" He asked. He glanced worredly back down towards the ground. "That thing is like a walking cloud of smoke and death!"

"Smoky Death..." I mused. I turned to Olimar's book that he titled in messy Sharpie "Creatures of the Distant Planet" I flipped slowly past Shearking, The Chimera, Puffion, and finally reached a blank page and sketched the giant serpent, a mask of Doodlebugs.

* * *

**Ruby Gloom**

"Okay... this is going to be a little hard." I mutter to myself.

"Check check. Double check. Check one, check two. Are their enough checks?" Smiles voice came from by my ear.

"WAAH!" Olimar and I yell at the same time.

"Hi. Now, what you are facing is probably all of those Smoky Proggs that we failed to kill in the Distant Spring, though I think it still would have taken too long to wrestle them all out of whatever hiding place they were in. Anyway, you need to get rid of the Doodlebugs."

"Easier said then done." Olimar replied. "They're invincible."

"Throw pikmin on its back. They'll scuttle somewhere after you hit them three times." Smiles informed. But that things was still going to be very powerful.

* * *

**Rattlesnake Jake**

Oooooh, my head. I try to reach up my tail to rub it... But I can't. In fact, I didn't know what I was doing. I couldn't even tell if I was looking at a high bush, or a low tree. I saw movement. I try to turn my head, but I can't. As it turns out, I don't need to. Whatever it was scuttled into view. It was gross for sure. Spider-like legs, jaws, and way too many eyes. It suddenly turned, snarling in my direction. Despite being a fully trained Grim Reaper, I shuddered. Well, I would have. I felt my mind begin to go blank.

"Night night." I heard Zanzulus cackle. And then everything went dark.

* * *

**Ruby Gloom**

"Well... that was surprisingly easy." Olimar said besides me. The doodlebugs scurried underground, revealing the giant cloud of green. The two eyes glowing red, angry. It roared. It was as if thousands of creatures were dying inside of it. I grab pikmin and begin throwing. The creature shreiks in fear and pain as they begin to attack its face. It shook them off, and judging from the little circle over its head, it was down to half health. It snarled angrily. I grabbed another pikmin, and began throwing. The creature snarled, and something snapped. A loud tearing, like that of cloth was heard.

"_Ruuuuuby. You're ooooon the wrong sssside." _It hissed. I shuddered, seeing more Doodlebugs begin to crawl out of the smoke, right where it's mouth was. The green smoke disappeared, replaced by the exoskeleton of the bugs.

"Creepy. Not only can it talk, but it knows you're name." Olimar whispered. I stared into the shiny red eyes. It blinked twice. It's eyes softened to a bright blue.

_"Ooor... just maybe..." _It was silent once more. It slowly reached over, picked up the Chronos Reactor and placed it in front of the two of us. _"I am the one on the wrong ssssside. It is not in my nature to take orderssss." _The creature turned from Ruby, and slowly slithered off. It stopped in front of the tree line. _"But... maybe... when the time comesssss." _It resumed slithering, wilting the trees even further as it left.

"Huh? Well, if only all bosses were that easy." Smiles voice came from the mike.

"Then we'd have had all of my parts days ago." Olimar replied.

"So wait... he just left?" Conker's voice came from the mike. "How come none of the bad guys I faced would do that?"

"Because you've never faced a giant bunch of toxic substances." Smiles said.

"And the Great Mighty Poo isn't?" Conker asked.

"...Touche. Either way, I'm beaming you and the ship part up." Smiles said, and a light fell on the two of us and the ship part. I suddenly felt as if someone was tryng to take my stomach, and was lifted into the air quickly. I tumble along the floor, and Conker and Smiles helps me to my feet.

"Nice landing." Conker joked.

"I've been drawing in this book..." Smiles said, holding up a book of amazing drawings. Wogblax, Waterwraith, Smoky Death, Great Mighty Poo. They were all there. "I've made two copies." He continued, pulling an even bigger book from... seemingly, behind his skinny back. "This is all of the allies and enemies that I have personally met... and haven't."

"Huh? What does that mean?" I ask. He gestures to Conker.

"Conk here has a wide variety of extremely scary, powerful, and bad mouthed enemies." He replied.

"I just told him what they looked like! He's amazing!" Conker laughed.

"Would you look at these? Bulldog Shark... Vampire Squirrels... G.M.P... A Grim Reaper named Gregg. Look." He said, showing a very small calaca, clutching a scythe way too large for him. I snatch the book and look the scythe over. For the most part, the scythe was completely identical to Misery's. A scythe...

"How'd you meet him!" I yell, getting in Conker's face. He backed up a few feet, shooken up.

"Well... I sort of just died." Conker explained.

"I don't think that's a road we want to travel." Smiles said slowly. His eyes suddenly widened. "Wait... why are you so intent on a Grim Reaper?" His eyes suddenly narrowed. "I know that look!"

"What?" I ask.

"He reminds me of the guy you like, doesn't he!" A smile spreads across his face.

"N-n-n-no." I stammer convincingly. "Why... would you think that?" I smile really big, to emphasis the point.

"Tell me. What's he like?" Smiles asked, staring at me intently, as the ship started swaying as the Corpse Long Legs began to walk again.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." I reply. He folds his arms and arches an eyebrow. "Fine!" I yell. "His name is Skull Boy. And he's sweet and inventive... and his eyes are so deep..."

"Wow, you sounds like ya got it bad." Smiles smirked.

"And like you haven't talked the same about Adyson?" Olimar smirked across from him. Smiles face erupted in a blush.

"W-We're not talking 'bout that right now." He blushed.

"We don't have time for this." Kai snarled. "Either way, I believe we have arrived at the next ship part. Hell below." He whispered. The periscope came down. Olimar looked in it.

"That is the Zirconium Rotor." He said slowly. "And that looks like a very grotesque bread bug." Smiles took it and looked in. He frowned.

"That looks like Empress Bulblax." He muttered. "If her father was a breadbug." I took a look. I giggled lightly when he gave me the periscope. It looked like a large peice of french bread with eyes. It tryed stomping around, but it couldn't move far. Its large behind denied it that. And every once on a while, what looked like a loaf of bread popped out of the back end. It slowly slithered along the ground, biting at anything that got near them.

"Stomp her!" Olimar yelled. Kai complained loudly, but did as he was told. A foot came up, stomped the creature, and went up with a comical _sproing!_ The creature seemed slightly pestered... but besides that nothing seemed wrong with it.

"You know..." Smiles said slowly. "Since she hasn't eaten it... I think we can just grab it." We all stared at him.

"Zanzulus was not thinking this through, was he?" Kai whispered to himself. The ship part was sucked in with no fuss from the creature.

"I think Empress Breadblax. What'cha think?" Smiles asked. He held up his book. Once again, there was a wonderful similarity to the creature outside.

"I think we need to find the next Ship part." Olimar replied. "Kai! Get us out of here!"

"Roger Captain." Kai replied dryly. The Corpse Long Legs started up once more, stomping as quickly as it could towards the next nearest ship part. Olimar brought up a screen to show everyone the map. The nearest ship part appeared to be in a wide, shallow hole.

"This was made recently." Olimar said, gesturing to the hole. "And judging by the parts sticking out here and here and here, it was also made hurredly."

"So, we're facing what?" Smiles asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Olimar replied dryly. "You've mentioned that there is also creatures from the seond game. Besides the ones we just fought, what is left?" Smiles scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Burrowing Snagrets." He said slowly, holding up one finger. "A cannon beetle... Puffstool... Giant Breadbug... Waterwraith... Toady Bloyster... Smoky Progg... Beady Long Legs... Empress Bulblax... I think what is left is those Segmented Crawbsters, Pileated Snagret, Grand Emporer Bulblax, Titan Dweevil, Raging Long Legs, and Man-at-Legs."

"Well, if all of those are this easy then I will be very happy." Olimar said smiling.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but that's six creatures. There's five Ship parts." Conker pointed out.

"And chances are they're pumped up versions, like the last two we faced." Smiles agreed.

"So we're facing fusions?" Olimar asked.

"Not necessarily." Kai replied, floating in.

"What do you mean?" I ask. I tried my best to follow the conversation that followed... but I don't think anyone but Smiles understood.

"Well, Zanzulus has gotten a hold of something that allows DNA recombination. Called a Vat. These were used by Dr. Vanpier, father of Akuma, to make illegal monster experimentations. I recognize the handywork. Chances are, what we are facing is so much worse than the ones you fought before. One brain. One set of instructions. And they will fight to the last breath. And knowing Zanzulus, they are paired up in a way that there is no way you can defeat them. In his mind. Smoky Death seems smart enough to make his own decisions, and Empress Breadblax was probably made to be an almost invincible creature. But Zanzulus doesn't think things through. He instead decides to plagurize. Every single one of his plans have been tried before. In fact... I think that this here was done by Alexander Feier, in 6,549 B.C.E. Used the indigenous creatures of another planet to scare away the humans in Asia, onto a frozen sea... I think Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandma says they ended up in America. And Great Grandma from my wife's side of course."

"What?" I ask. The last bit was the only thing I understood. "You're married?"

"I am 497 years old." He replied. I felt that if he had arms, he'd be crossing them.

"Alright. So, we have what? A vampire and a ghost?" Olimar asked.

"A ghost-zombie-calaca-mummy-vampire." Kai replied.

"A what?" Smiles asked.

"Well, after facing down Zanzulus, and killing him accidently once, and on purpose five times after that, he seems to gain them as he comes back to life. Again and again and again." The shocked silence was deafening. But not as deafening as what happened next. The entire ship shook, before tipping, and I hit the wall hard. I saw Smiles land next to me, chair down. Mini landed on his chest. Conker landed on the yellow Analog Computer, causing sparks to spit out angrily, and the top to dent in, and glass shattered outwards. A small red puddle formed from his back. Olimar fell next, hitting the helmet, which cracked loudly. He gasped, and his skin started turning a pale yellow. His eyes bugged wide.

"Conker! Olimar!" A scream escaped my throat.

* * *

**This was going to be the second to last chapter but... it became too long. So, this is part 1 instead. Sort of like Where's Perry? Anyway, dramati ending coming up fast. And a song that I made myself! Thanks again AnimationNut for reading through the preview.**


	25. What are those? Part 2

**Doof: WAAAAH! *Tips backwards in his chair***

**Ferb: He is all jumpy since last chapter. He wants to know what happened.**

**Doof: *from floor* I also want to know why you left us all hanging!**

**Lichylichy: If I put it all in one chapter, it would probably kill everyone trying to read it all. Anyway, we shouldn't leave people hanging any longer. Roll film!**

* * *

**Ruby Gloom**

"Is everyone okay?" I call. Of course everyone isn't okay! Olimar has oxygen poisoning, which I frankly do not know how to treat, and Conker, judging by the growing pool of red, was in worse condition.

"The chair broke my fall!" Smiles yelled.

"I'll get the Corpse Long Legs on its feet again." Kai hissed, while the wall became... the wall again. I immediately pulled Conker off the broken glass... and immediately wished I hadn't. His entire stomach was cut open, and guts immediately began spilling out. I gasp, and begin to cry as Smiles began treating Olimar's oxygen poisoning.

"We'll start with a new helmet... get some of that into his system..." I heard him mumble behind me. There was a bright white flash.

"What happened?" I asked and turned. Smiles was slackjawed, staring at... Conker? I looked back at the dead squirrel with the guts flowing from its chest, to the clearly alive creature standing so close.

"I still have two squirrel tails." Conker said happily. A long scythe came from behind Conker's back.

"C-Conker!" I yell, pointing behind him. He frowns, and turns. He steps out of the way, revealing a very short calaca, toting a scythe much too big for him.

"Oh. Greg. What are you doing here?" Conker asked.

"Hi." The calaca said in a high pitched voice, ignoring Conker. "I'm Greg. I heard that a miss Gloom was here and... I wanted to make sure." His sockets met mine. "Oh. Hello. I hear that Agnes has set up shop in Gloomsville. How is she doing? And tell her her old pal Greg says hi." With that he turned around, walked behind Conker, and disappeared. Without waitng for an answer to his question. And mumbled something about cats as he left.

"R-Ruby!" Kai cried, flowing through the wall. "Brace yourself!" A few seconds after he said this the Dolphin shook violently, and we all fell onto the wall again.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Something big! Big and rolls alot!" Kai yelled. The Dolphin shook again, and we began to roll. Smiles had continued to fix up Olimar as if it was solid ground.

"I'm going to see what the trouble is." I tell the rest of them and jump out. I began falling, and I screamed in hysterics.

"I've got you." Something grabbed under my arms. I gasp in surprise and look up. Conker's tail was spinning at an incredible rate, enabling him to slowly lift us back towards the Dolphin. I look past him. The Dolphin was perched precariously on the edge of a great cliff that I saw at the end of the giant basin. Conker gasped for air as he set me down on the ground. I glanced at the remains of the Corpse Long Legs, and onions half buried in the ground.

"What happened?" I wondered aloud. From behind a giant mound of earth came my answer. A giant ball of blue-grey rolled towards the Dolphin. Bent on knocking it off. As it was, it was about to fall off the edge, it was teetering dangerously. No way! I run out, towards the giant boulder like thing. "Stop!" I scream. To my surprise, the boulder stopped in its tracks. Many great claws came out of it, and it actually lifted itself off the ground on these claws. Four parts of the boulder rolled out, revealing four crawbster faces. The top two and the bottom two moved, and words began forming.

"We are Hunk of Crawbster. We have been sent here to decimate the heroes and retrieve you." A giant boulder of a creature talking was slightly creepy.

"I am not going with you!" I cry.

"We were told you'd be against the idea. So we shall take you by force." Several large red claws made up of red claws came out, reaching for me. A loud blast and a dent appeared in the claw.

"Get your grimy claws-" There was the sound similar to that of a cash register. "Off the girl." Conker walked up next to me, a shotgun in his hands.

"Where'd you get that?" I ask, slightly horrified.

"Greg did. As he left he stuck it in my pocket."

"You can't put a shotgun in your pocket." I gasp as he pockets the shotgun.

"I. Just. Did." He pulls it out again, just as Hunk o' Crawbster began to roll again. Conker ran in the opposite direction of the Dolphin, and the creature followed behind, slowly catching up. Finally, Conker stood with his back to a wall, no where to go. And the boulder-creature rolling closer. A loud bang echoed through the basin, and Conker was over. And then the Hunk o' Crawbster crashed into the wall and unfolded, revealing many multi-colored sacks.

Bang! Pop! Bang! Pop! Bang bang pop bang pop pop! Internal juice flew into the sky... and the creature hissed one last time before it stopped moving. A light about our size came out.

"That's my UV lamp!" Olimar cried.

"Olimar!" I turn to meet the space captain. He looked relatively unchanged, except for a bandaid on his helmet.

"I realized that the spare helmet was actually my broken one." Smiles said. "So I used some resources." Cli-Cli was carrying the boy on his back. "What happened?"

"Just a mutated creature." I reply.

"Another?" The boy groaned. He slowly got off of the spider like creature. The nearest Onion popped out of the ground, turning a pure white. Several white pikmin slid out, lead by a rather short bud pikmin. "Hi Mini." He softly pet her head as the other pikmin picked him up, he scooped up the small pikmin. "How are you?" She squeaked. "A nightmare? What was it about?" He turned to Cli-Cli. "Can you get the ship part please?" He listened intently as the pikmin made squeaking noises, and gestures. He nodded a few times, made a few comments, and soothed her when she began crying purple poison-tears.

"Hey Smiles." I talk to the boy.

"Mmm?" He asked, looking up momentarily from the pikmin.

"How can you speak with animals?" I ask.

"How can you speak to me?" He replied simply before returning to the pikmin, obviously not going to actually answer. "So, you ready to go?" Mini squealed happily, climbing onto his shoulder. Cli-Cli returned, easily scooping Smiles up. "Thank you." He told the bug, scratching it behind its antennae.

"Where to now, Einstein?" Conker asked the boy. Smiles pulled out a patched together mechanical device.

"Hey!" Olimar cried. "My Dolphin is not a used parts shop!"

"You want to get out of here? I made a hand-held ship part locator-inator."

"Inator?" Olimar asked. Smiles shrugged.

"It needed an inator suffix."

* * *

**^^" So sorry ZPF. Is that why ya stopped ya P.M.s? HOW COULD YOU FORGET THE PASSWORD! You must have written it down SOMEWHERE!**

**Eeeeerm... I'll have to enlong the amount of chapters. Sorry! X.X But I have a reason! If ya want ta know... Then PM me.**


	26. Splitting up (And an explanation)

**Doof: Why did you take SOOOOOO long to update?**

**Ferb: Because he's lazy.**

**Perry: *nods in agreement***

**Peter: *nods in agreement***

**L.: Hey! That isn't nice. I need to work uber hard! I have a month! And I should be done with most and I'm not done with half!**

**Doof: Your fault...**

**L: *presses button and Doof disappears* Anyone else?**

* * *

**Note: That was written almost three months ago. -_-" I am SO sorry. I have been in a whole bunch of mess and school, and heartbreak, and adventure! ... I hate that. So, ZPF, I AM SO SORRY! I wish I could have worked on my fics!**

* * *

**Smiles**

Cli-Cli loaded the ship part back in the Dolphin. We were getting nearer to our goal... It suddenly occured to me. How were we supposed to get back? Eh. Burn that bridge when we get to it.

"Bah. It's Phineas and Ferb. What am I worried about?" Cli-Cli picked me up again. What a great creature. I stroke his side. Loyal. Smart. And can lift four times his weight. Not a machine. But good enough.

"That was heavy." It scittered

"Was it?" I asked, stroking his side. It purred lightly, leg thumping against the ground. "Whose a good dweevil? You are, yes you are!" Yes, I can understand creatures of all sorts, with just a little time to adjust to them. I have had it for so long... since I was three if memory serves, and I had found it to now be second nature.

I lead the dweevil back to the others, trying my best not to hit my leg as he did so.

"Twenty-six ship parts down." Ruby said cheerfully.

"But the Long Legs may have been cut down in its prime." Kai said in a pessimistic way.

"Then we'll do what we were meant to do from the beginning! Get out the pikmin" Olimar replied. He then proceeded to the onions and began to choose out pikmin.

"Say, what do we do with these?" Conker asked. "They are five different colors..."

"Red is fire, blue is water, yellow is electricity, white is poison, purple is strength. Besides the purple, only use the color of pikmin on the element that I have said." I explained. "Reds drown, for example."

"So, the purple pikmin are not resistant to anything?" Conker asked. "Well that is dumb."

"Not really. It can kill smaller enemies in one homing shot." I replied

"Alright, twenty pikmin each. Choose a color." Olimar said.

"Purple!" Conker called immediately. The purple pikmin rushed... as best they could... to Conker. Ruby laughs.

"Okay. I will take the Reds." Ruby said happily. The red pikmin ran to her side.

"I will take the white pikmin." I said. The pikmin all climbed on top of the dweevil. Since Cli-Cli was twice the size of a normal dweevil, the entirety of the group fit comfortably on his back.

"I will take the blue pikmin" Kaiman said quietly. "They look depressed... like me."

"Look on the bright si-" Ruby started

"Finish that sentence and I will hurt you." Kai hissed. Ruby looked upset that she could not finish her catchphrase.

Olimar cuts in "I guess that leaves me with the yellow. Come on guys." The yellows ran to his side. I spoke up.

"I made these out of a bunch of spare parts." I said, handing out upgraded communicators, which attatched themselves automatically to our suits. "Radio in, every ten minutes. Relay location and status." And with that, my group scittered off into the gnarled, twisted trees.

* * *

***facedesk repeatedly* I am an idiot. I did not even try to work on the Titan fics! *facedesk facedesk facedesk* I am SO sorry! I just could NOT work on these! This is SO not worth the wait! *sob***

* * *

**I would like to thank ZeldaandPikminForever, who has been there telling me to get off my lazy bahookie and work for so long, thank you for keeping interest my friend. **

**I would also like to thank Laura Latts, who may or may not read this, who has made me feel up to finishing this. Check her out~! She is one of THE best Phineas and Ferb authors. I am honored to be her friend**

* * *

**This chapter is more to get something out, I will TRY to update it till finished though. Again, I am sorry that this chapter is half author notes**


End file.
